Forgotten Memories
by Lucied
Summary: Ch 26: Serif returns and not a moment too late as he reports to Azazel and the Madrid spills the secret to him. Meanwhile Victor is relieving ever 'precious' moment when Cain shatters it with surprising news. Seretur rescues Videl and O-kyo, but what now?
1. Prologue

**This is a prototype. I don't know if I'm going to continue this at all. Maybe if I get few good reviews then I might make another chapter. For all of you who had read my Only One Shot and/or Dark Blessings then this is the vampire fic I told you I was thinking of posting. Now that it's posted, read it and tell me what you think. I am also clueless on the story name so it would help me out a bunch if you gave me some ideas or a few titles of your own. THANX!**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Prologue**

She pulled the jacket closer towards her as the wind blew, cursing the weather and herself. _I just had to stay and help didn't I? _She thought angrily. "This night couldn't get any worse." She muttered and immediately lightning thundered. Glaring at the sky, she began quickening her pace and decided to take a quick shortcut. She soon regretted her decision.

The shortcut she decided to take was in the creepiest part of town. There were apartments with people asleep in them complete with a park-like cemetery, and at the end of the street was a large Dracula-feeling mansion. It had tattered window curtains and was obviously worn down and abandoned. She shuddered at the sight of it.

The corner it sat at was distanced from other buildings and the area around it was burnt. It looked old fashioned and she couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't destroyed it yet. The aura it exhibited was one that made you terrified of it, yet wanted to see what was so interesting about it that kept it on that street corner.

A shadow caught her eye, snapping her gaze from the mansion that loomed far ahead of her to the figure walking under the dim lights. She squinted a while, trying to make it out in vain. Finally when the figure got close enough to make out it disappeared. She blinked a bit, trying to figure out if she was seeing things. Shaking her head she continued on.

Her fears began to spike up as she neared the mansion. She had a feeling something was behind her but when she turned it was gone. Breathing a bit harder in confusion and fright she began walking a bit faster. That was when the rain started pouring down, soaking her, and the street lights went out. She felt cold, scared, and not alone.

His POV

I had seen her while walking out to feast on an unsuspecting human. At first she looked inquisitive and interested while I walked towards her with pure curiosity. Not many people walked down these streets once it hit 8 o'clock, in fact none did. I wanted to meet her but as I got closer and closer I decided to see how she tasted first and vanished to her eyes.

I was amused as she looked, blinking in confusion, at the place I once stood at. As if the gods granted me a taste of the beautiful human before me the street lights went out for more cover, though I knew it had to be impossible since the street lights were ready to go out anyway. I watched in fascination as the rain fell on her and decided I was tired of waiting.

End POV

She ran towards the mansion, deciding that as creepy as it was it had shelter from the rain until it stopped. Besides, the apartments were bolted and locked shut. She sat in the doorway of the mansion wondering if she should go in or not and decided, after hearing some whispering, not. She stood on the patio near the broken door and tried to keep warm.

She froze as two arms wrapped around her wet body. A warm breath tingled near her ear and she didn't know whether she was terrified or not by it. "What's your name?" she heard, from what she surmised as a 'him' after the arms pulled her close to his chest, whisper. "V-Videl…" Videl stuttered, still unsure of giving out her name. "That's a beautiful name, Videl."

Videl's eye twitched in annoyance. "Are you trying to—" He shushed her, the breath in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Relax." he whispered and Videl suddenly found she was incredibly drowsy. "I'm not going to hurt you." Videl barely heard him as she grew tired. As her eyes began to close she heard him say, "I just want to taste."

He sat in a worn out chair on the patio and placed her on his lap comfortably, pulling his black overcoat over her cold form. After rubbing her arms to pull up her body temperature he stared at her for a bit before trailing a finger softly from the side of her neck to the beginning of her shirt. She shivered.

Slowly, he tilted her head towards him and back a bit, exposing her neck. He lowered his head and opened his mouth, his fangs gleaming despite the dark rainy weather. Carefully but surely he sunk his fangs into her neck. He heard her give a slight gasp and felt like he was in heaven as he sipped on her blood.

It was nothing he had ever tasted before. It was sweet, nothing he had ever tasted when he was alive or reborn could ever compare. It was as if he had stolen the sweet nectar from the Garden of Eden. He stopped himself before he could get carried away and drain her, licking the two holes on the side of her neck which healed immediately.

Seeing traces of her blood still on her neck he began to move his tongue over them, reminiscing at the exquisite taste of it. When finished he wrapped her in his overcoat and looked at her in amusement when she snuggled up closer to him for warmth. He touched her forehead, saw where she lived, and carried her bridal style to her apartment.

It didn't take him long to get there and though he didn't have a key his powers allowed him to open the door effortlessly. He closed the door quietly with a mere glance and walked towards her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and placed her gently on the bed. He meant to take back his overcoat but she clung to it like a lifeline.

Shaking his head he pulled the blankets over her only for her to look at him with a sleepy eye. "I never got your name…" she murmured. "Gohan." He whispered in her ear. "Mmm…Gohan…" she muttered, rolling over and exposing her neck. Gohan stared at it longingly for a while before shaking his head forcibly and disappearing as if he was never there.

**And there you go, a nice little prologue of what is to come. For those of you who like to skip over the beginning author note stuff cough-me-cough, here is a recap of what I said earlier:**

**Like I said this IS a prototype and may or may not continue depending on reviews. Then again I could just continue for the heck of it…anyway I still need help on a title as I am clueless and my head is just a big blank on the story side. The school side is overflowing the story side. Okay now i'm stopping because this is getting weird…ahem, just go review. Even the littlest response will make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me? Forget one of my other stories? Well it could be possible but I don't think I could ever do that. Three is enough stories at a time for me until one of my stories ends. I love writing stories and receiving reviews from others who tell me of what they think about my story. Probably the only time I would ever not update my stories for a while is if I'm piled up on homework or projects.**

**Personally I don't think I could forget any one of my stories. I am always thinking about them and what I should do next with them except these are mental images. I seem to always do that, put images of Gohan and Videl in certain circumstances to see how they would react in it and replay it over and over in my head while adding, subtracting, or changing things in it. That's always how I write my stories anyway.**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Chapter 1**

Gohan grumbled at the wind blowing at him as he walked up to the mansion, glancing up at the once tattered drapes that had been replaced with new ones. The door opened the moment he had gotten onto the porch, the opener of the door a vampire wearing purple clothes. Gohan snorted at that. He was a Noble.

"You smell like a human woman…" The Noble said curiously. "Where were you?"

"Out."

"You're late." The Noble hissed with a glare.

"Who cares?"

"The Trinity does. Master Roshi's pissed." The Noble said, a smirk gracing his face.

"Roshi can kiss my ass." Gohan said loud enough for anyone to hear as he brushed past the Noble in his crimson red clothes.

The Noble closed the door and shuffled off after him. Gohan continued to walk straight and went through the double doors between the stairs. The Nobles, Lords, and the Trinity were all in the room as well as their two Jinn.

The Trinity was seated at the far end of the room behind a table, Roshi's two bodyguards standing next to the table. The other vampires, Fledglings and up, sat on pews set up in the large room with an aisle in the middle for people to walk through and facing the Trinity.

The Nobles and their Jinn sat on the left side of the room away from the pews but closer to the Trinity, facing the pews for the Lords across from them who sat at the right of the Trinity with their own Jinn. Both sides glared at each other. Nobles and Lords never got along at meetings.

In the midst of the large amount of space from the pews to the Trinity, was a podium for whoever chose to speak, able to be turned from where it was to face who they wanted to speak to. It was easy to see which class was which because of the clothes they had to wear for such meetings.

The Trinity always wore crimson red and gold robes, and some of them carried staffs. They were the oldest of the vampires and only had two Jinn. They would've had none but Master Roshi of the Trinity made a rule that they have at least two for protection (or his protection).

Royals or Lords as they were called wore crimson red and dark blue robes; they were the second eldest of the vampires. Most of the Royals were very important people in the human world and, unlike other vampires but the Trinity and the Nobles, they could go out in sunlight.

Nobles wore purple clothes and to be a Noble you didn't have to be very old, you just had to have the qualifications. Nobles could go out in the sun as well and owned business or high political positions in the human world.

The Jinn usually wore black but a few wore other colors. They always had at least one weapon on them and the classes of Jinn varied from warrior to mage. The Jinn only served Lords, Nobles, The Trinity, or leaders of a Clan. Unless you were a Lord or one of the Trinity, they would not give your service to you for free.

Clans, their leaders able to stay in sunlight for only a while, sat further up in the pews while Fledglings, the weakest of vampires, sat in the back or clung to the walls and pillars of the room. Gohan noticed without needing to look around as he walked down the aisle that there were many Clans glaring at each other.

As Gohan made his way to his seat he noticed the disapproving glare of Master Roshi, the second strongest of the Trinity. Gohan just smirked at him and sat with his two Jinn, Ferox and Vincent. The Noble, Keith, glared at him before heading to his seat.

"Master Roshi's pissed at you since you held up the meeting as long as you did again," Dimitri whispered to Gohan, leaning towards Gohan from his seat. "Especially this so called important one that he seemed all happy about. I think he finally made a rule to banish you."

Gohan snorted and crossed his arms, waiting for the meeting to start. Master Roshi cleared this throat and the room was quiet.

"We have called all of you to this meeting because of the new rules being set forth. I have the rules in my hand," Roshi held up the stack of papers, "And if you are all quiet you will be able to hear them. Now, the first new rule—"

The cat wearing gold and crimson robes waved his staff towards Master Roshi to stop him. He was Master Korin, the eldest and strongest of the Trinity. He rarely ever spoke, even his own Trinity members, but it was rumored that he always spoke to Gohan.

Roshi stopped in surprise and they watched Korin as he pointed his staff to Gohan and motioned at him with it to head to the podium. Gohan nodded his head once to Korin, the most respect anyone's ever seen him give, and headed toward the podium.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Roshi yelled, standing up with papers flying in his haste.

"Silence Roshi," the third Trinity vampire, Lucius, said with a reprimanding glare while thoughtfully smoothening his goatee. "Let us see what Master Korin is planning."

Roshi grumbled and sat down in his seat, glaring at the smirking Gohan who stood at the podium. Pulling out a simple paper, he placed it on the podium and began.

"Master Korin asked me a while back to create a short list of rules for all of you to follow. Something that was simple and didn't look like a book." Everyone knew that was directed at Roshi whose rules were literally volumes. "So I have one right here. The first rule is—"

"This is ridiculous!" Keith yelled as he stood up from his seat. "Master Roshi has been writing the rules for years! What would this lowly vampire who has only been a Lord for a month know that Master Roshi of the Trinity not know?!"

"Well I'm sure as hell that he knows more than you do you pompous prick of a Noble!" Dimitri yelled in Gohan's defense and the whole Noble side stood up in Keith's defense.

The Clans and Fledglings just looked at each other and the chaos ensued as the Nobles fought for Master Roshi and the Lords fought for Master Korin. From his seat Lucius was glad he was favored by the Clans and Fledglings only.

"ENOUGH!"

The room was dead silent as Korin stood on the table, fur bristling and tail snapping violently in the air. "Gohan was chosen by me to tell the rules. Are there any who oppose?"

The Nobles looked at each other and Keith stood up. "I represent the Nobles and we all oppose this…this…treason of a thing!"

Korin just stood tall and uncaring. "Then since you represent all the Nobles, you and the Nobles you represent are hereby banished."

Keith and the other Nobles stared at Korin as if he was crazy and Master Roshi stood up in protest. "You can't banish MY Nobles Korin!" he yelled, the vein on his head throbbing, "My Nobles go where I go and since I am here my Nobles are allowed here!"

Korin just hmphed. "Well since your Nobles go where you go you are banished as well, that way your Nobles will be with you."

Roshi flung his books and papers aside in one sweep as the Jinn quietly excused themselves. "Then who will be here huh? There isn't anyone close to our ages to sit in my seat! Without me there will be no Trinity!"

At that Korin smirked. "You are wrong on your assumption that no one is close to our ages, well, you and Lucius' ages of course. Gohan is far older than both you and Lucius combined, possibly older than I. He will take your seat in the Trinity. Are there any objections?"

Roshi fumed in anger with his Nobles as they stormed out of the room. The Jinn that were with them just looked at each other and shrugged before taking some of the Noble's seats. The two Jinn that were Roshi's bodyguards just glanced at each other then sat down with the other Jinn.

"Clan leaders," The Clan leaders stood up quickly at Korin's voice, in fear of banishment. "Those are your new seats." Looking at each other with a bit of relief the Clan leaders took the seats of the once Nobles, which in turn made some room over at the pews for more Fledglings to sit down.

"Now Gohan," Korin said as he took his seat again. "Continue."

Gohan nodded and began again. "Like I was saying before, I have a one page list of rules that cover everything we need. I call this document: The Necessities." Clearing his throat he began to read:

**Temperance**- Feast not to dullness; drink not the human to death.

**Silence**- Speak not about your kind unless it may benefit others than just yourself; avoid trifling conversation.

**Order**- Let all your kind have places; let each part of your business have its time.

**Resolution**- Resolve to perform what you ought for your Master; perform without fail what you resolve (lest suffer the consequences).

**Fragility**- Waste nothing unless given nothing.

**Industry**- Lose no time; cut off all unnecessary actions or all things unnecessary to you and your kind.

**Sincerity**- Think justly, and, if you speak, speak accordingly.

**Justice**- Do not omit the benefits that are your duty.

**Moderation**- Avoid extremes for giving punishment yet give so much as you think they deserve.

**Cleanliness**- Tolerate no 'uncleanliness' among your kind; report all those 'unclean' to your Master.

**Tranquility**- Show no emotion outside; be not disturbed at trifles, or at accidents common or unavoidable.

**Chastity**- Rarely use venery but for health or offspring, never to dullness, weakness, or the injury of your own or another's peace or reputation; if used for the forbidden purposes mentioned then you must take full responsibility lest _poenas dare cum poena eterna_.

**Humility**- Do not be a tyrant over those you govern; reward those at the bottom first then steadily move up.

Once Gohan finished reading Korin nodded. "Very good Gohan, you have taken control of all situations concerning Clans, Fledglings, Lords, Jinn, and even the Trinity. You also went over important issues and forbidding them, such as venery, yet all the while not leaving anyone out of anything. You showed no favoritism and gave no more power than needed. I applaud you."

The vampires clapped and Gohan bowed slightly before sitting at his new seat next to Korin. The old vampiric cat nodded towards Lucius who nodded back and stood up. "This meeting is adjourned. Copies of the new law, The Necessities, will be made and distributed to everyone by tomorrow."

The vampires began steadily moving out, talking to each other about everything that happened in the meeting. Lucius bid both Gohan and Korin good day before walking out of the room with the other Clans and Fledglings. The Lords got up, shaking hands with each other and exchanging kind words, as they exited with their Jinn.

The Jinn still sitting in the Noble's seats just sat there, awaiting to be placed such as the law permitted. Gohan just eyed them and sighed.

"Vincent, Ferox." Gohan's two Jinn came to him, awaiting their order. "Give those Jinn rooms in the mansion; they will be staying with me."

The two Jinn nodded and the other Jinn followed them out of the room. Korin walked alongside Gohan, using his staff as a third leg.

"I never knew I lived that long Korin…how much do you know about me exactly?" Gohan asked curiously.

Korin just smiled as they continued walking. "I know enough, but not enough to get your memories back."

They made it to the large mansion doors and both Vincent and Ferox stood there, Vincent opening the door for Korin. Outside of the mansion a black Lincoln awaited Korin. As he got to his car door and a Jinn got out to open it, he turned to look back at Gohan.

"Just don't think too hard on it Gohan and you'll be fine! Don't go to your memories; let your memories come to you! Oh and don't let that little creature you're housing get out!" With that the old vampiric cat got into the Lincoln and it drove off.

All three of them stared in the direction that the Lincoln had gone. "How did he know about Ushra?" Gohan asked no one in particular and his Jinn shrugged before closing the door.

"Sir," Vincent began, "About your overcoat…"

"I'll get it tomorrow so don't worry about it, right after I go to some party at Sharpner's tomorrow." Gohan said then smirked. "I've waited forever to see Roshi and those pathetic Nobles get banished, might have some good dreams tonight."

Gohan yawned and climbed the stairs. "I'll be sleeping in one of the rooms if you need me, all this excitement has tired me out. Oh and I want you to tell the Jinn that they are welcome to stay here as long as they like." The two Jinn nodded to their Master until he was out of view.

They stood there in silence before glancing at each other. "Another round of chess?" Vincent asked Ferox who gave him a fanged grin. "Prepare to lose!"

**This chapter was a bit lighter, showing what Gohan did after the last chapter. It also shows some of the classes of vampires in this fic which you will need to know or else you'd be lost. Keith will be an important character in the next few chapters (which you will soon see why) as well as any other names that were mentioned.**

**I don't have any internet on my computer yet as I am typing this so it took a while to get it up since I had to get my internet all hooked up and everything. I have half of the second chapter, which has both Videl and Gohan in it this time, so sit tight for the next one and don't forget to review!**

**Note: Jinn are not vampires**


	3. Chapter 2

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 2**

Videl groaned as someone banged on her door. Sleepily her eyes opened to view the clock who was glowing a fierce red 10:30 at her. "What the hell?" she mumbled and shrugged, snuggling into the blankets and placing a pillow over her head.

"VIDEL GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!!!" A woman who Videl recognized as her friend Erasa from two floors down yelled as she banged on her door. Videl wondered if any of her neighbors heard this at all.

Videl just groaned. "Go away…" She mumbled in her pillow.

Suddenly, as if Erasa heard her, it was silent. Videl sighed in relief until she felt the covers being pulled off of her and the curtains pulled apart. Now at a loss of both her warmth and darkness she HAD to get up.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes sleepily and glared at Erasa who had her hands on her hips, studying her. Videl looked at herself in confusion to see a large black overcoat on her. Deciding to ignore it she looked at her so-called best friend. "How did you get in here?"

Erasa smirked at her and jangled her keys. "I made a spare key from yours just in case something like this happened. Now, tell me how you got that MAN overcoat hm? Cheating on Keith? Don't act like it's yours either, it even SMELLS like a man. I didn't see you leave with an overcoat on either. Did a hot guy give it to you or is it Keith's?! SPILL!!!"

"…I'll be out in a few minutes Erasa."

Erasa pouted as she dragged her feet out of the room and Videl closed her bedroom door. Curious at how Erasa said it 'smelled like a man' she gave an experimental sniff to it. It smelt woodsy and salty, like the ocean. It also had a sort of spicy smell to it.

_Smells like…cinnamon…Keith smells like…cheap cologne…_ She shook her head and shrugged off the large yet comfortable black overcoat. _I think Erasa's rubbing off on me…_

Placing the overcoat on her bed she went to go take a shower and get ready. When finished and finally heading out of her bedroom she found Erasa talking on her cell phone with what sounded like Sharpner.

"A party? Yeah Videl and I would love to go!" At this Videl rolled her eyes. Erasa noticed Videl and smiled.

"Oh she's done now, okay, your house? Meet you at the mall where? Ok got it! Bye Sharpie!" Turning off her phone she turned to face Videl who thought she was WAY too cheerful this morning to be real. "Alright let's go!"

"Where are we going exactly?" Videl yawned as she sipped the coffee Erasa made.

"Oh! We're going to the mall for some bikinis because I know you don't have any, meet with Sharpner, and then head to his party! Go grab some extra clothes!"

"Oh…" Videl muttered and continued muttering as she went into her bedroom and shoved some clothes into a small backpack. _It is WAY too early for this…_

Once Videl got out of her bedroom Erasa grabbed her and dragged her down the stairs, much to Videl's surprise, and shoved her into the car. Hopping into her side she turned on the car and zoomed away from the apartment.

_Way too early for this…_

XX

Gohan muttered to himself as he entered the mall wearing his so called 'work clothes'.

He wore a long sleeved white tee with a black short sleeved tee with **hg** in red letters in the corner of it under it. With it he wore black baggy jeans, white shoes, and a small hoop earring. His name tag read: Blaine.

He walked into Hot Gimmick and clocked in. Walking up to Dimitri's counter he knocked on it to make the Vampire Lord look up from his playboy magazine and leaned against it. Dimitri just raised an eyebrow at him and turned the page of his magazine. Dimitri's tag read: Mark.

"Slow today?"

"Nope, you just missed the rush. You're also late and the boss is thinking about firing you." Dimitri answered, licking his thumb and turning the page.

"Oh lucky me…" Gohan muttered sarcastedly as he walked off.

"I'll call you if any hot girls walk in!" Dimitri yelled happily after Gohan then returned back to his magazine.

XX

Sharpner, sitting alone in the food court, looked at his watch.

"They're late…maybe I'll just go visit Gohan and Dimitri today.

Just as he got up from the table he saw Videl walking after a running Erasa.

"Sharpie!"

Erasa practically tackled Sharpner from what Videl could see since they both fell from Erasa's hug and bags flew everywhere. Rolling her eyes Videl joined the couple, collecting a few bags as she did.

"It's about time. I was just about to leave."

"Well Erasa here had to try on about 50 bathing suits after trying on the first one before deciding to buy the one she tried on first."

Erasa whistled and picked up a few of her upturned backs at Videl's glare and Sharpner gave Erasa a sly look. "My baby's been looking for the perfect bathing suit?"

Erasa just smirked back at him. "Oh you'll see it later!"

Videl muttered something and cleared her throat loudly, bringing their attention to her. "Can we PLEASE go before I die of boredom?"

Sharpner laughed. "Alright but I have to go visit my buds at Hot Gimmick."

"Ooh! I love that store! They have everything I want! Let's go Sharpie, hurry!" Erasa said excitedly and ran toward the store with bags in tow.

Videl and Sharpner glanced at each other before deciding to just walk after the hyperactive shopping fanatic.

XX

Dimitri looked up from his magazine to see Erasa running towards him so he shoved it under the counter and smiled as she screeched to a stop. "Can I help you?"

"Just direct me to women's clothing!"

"It's upstairs ma'am."

"Woohoo! Shopping spree!" Erasa yelled and ran off just as Videl and Sharpner entered the store. Dimitri just laughed at the quickly disappearing bubbly blonde.

"Sorry about that Di-Mark," Sharpner laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a little…energetic about her shopping."

"Ah don't worry about it." Dimitri smiled, twitching a bit at Sharpner's almost slip-up. "Just make sure she doesn't run into—"

A loud crash, a girl's high pitched scream, and a load of curses was heard. Dimitri winced and hopped over the counter before taking off, Videl and Sharpner behind him. When they arrived they saw Gohan catch the boxes he threw into the air with ease and Erasa on the ground.

Glaring at the blonde, Gohan muttered more curses under his breath and went into the back, but not before giving them a glance. Dimitri helped Erasa up and Sharpner shook his head.

"That wasn't a very good meeting…" Sharpner muttered and Dimitri nodded.

"Especially when he judges people by first impressions…" Dimitri then turned to Erasa with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that but he's not one to say sorry."

"Who was that?" Videl said curiously, making them acknowledge that she was there.

"Blaine." Sharpner and Dimitri said at the same time.

"What?" Gohan said as he exited the backroom, dusting off his clothes.

Erasa immediately had hearts in her eyes and Videl just stared before shaking her head and turning it the other way. Gohan just eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing man, but can you forgive Erasa? She's my girlfriend and a bit one-tracked when it comes to shopping." The muscled blonde pleaded and Videl rolled her eyes.

"A one-tracked mindset barely chips the ice." Videl muttered.

"HEY!" Sharpner yelled then cleared his throat. "Anyway, Blaine, this is—"

A bang from the dressing rooms interrupted him and they turned their heads that way. Gohan sniffed delicately and then narrowed his eyes with a growl coming from his throat, stomping his way over there.

"Oh no…" Dimitri paled.

"What?" Sharpner and Videl said at the same time.

"I think we should get ready for war right about now because it's not going to be good…"

They followed after Gohan till they reached the dressing room where they could hear grunts and moans. Gohan banged loudly on the door and it got quiet.

"This is not your bathroom so I suggest you get your ass out of there right now!"

There were sounds of shuffling and the door opened to reveal some girl and Keith. Videl stared with a gaping mouth and Keith tensed when he saw her. He gave her a nervous smile and laugh. "Vid…hehe…baby…I can explain—"

"Didn't I tell your sorry ass last time that I don't want you coming up in here?" Gohan yelled, cutting him off. Keith growled back at him.

"I can come in here if I want and besides, I'm just doing this to make you angry and as defiance against your stupid-ass rules!"

Suddenly Videl walked up to Keith and slapped him so hard it echoed in the room and left a burning mark on Keith's face as well as hurt her hand.

"Why you little—"

Gohan grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. His eyes glowed a demonic red and his fangs were bared, making Keith almost pee in his pants.

"If you don't gather all your shit and get the fuck out of here right now I'll throw your cheating ass into the Poena Eterna so damn fast your fucking head'll spin right off your damn shoulders!" He whispered then let go.

Dimitri and Sharpner winced at what Gohan had said, a chill running down their spine at it. Luckily for Erasa and Videl their human ears couldn't catch it. Videl noticed that whatever 'Blaine' had said it scared Keith so bad he had a wet spot on the front of his pants.

When Gohan turned around his eyes were normal again and both Dimitri and Sharpner still cowered. Gohan wasn't the Lord of Lords for nothing. Under Gohan's watchful gaze Keith grabbed his things and hauled ass, still cowering under the Vampire Lord's gaze.

"Boyfriend?" Gohan asked and Videl stared at the ground, a small smile gracing her face.

"Ex-boyfriend." she confirmed and walked off, Erasa following after her.

Sharpner shook his head and sighed. Gohan gave him an inquiring look and Sharpner shrugged at it. Dimitri decided to fill in the blanks.

"Keith and Videl had been going out for a while—"

"More like for years." Sharpner butted in. "Keith helped Videl out after her father disowned her. He got her the apartment she lives in and is helping her through college. He also got her the job she has now including a bunch of other stuff I don't know about."

"The bad thing is Keith always does stuff like this." Dimitri continued. "It hurts Videl and well…I don't think Videl can handle it anymore. Yet for some reason…"

"She always runs back…" Gohan finished, watching Videl sob by Erasa. Sharpner nodded.

"No one knows why she runs back but I think it's because he's the only thing she has left in her life and she's not ready to give that up, not matter how many times he hurts her." Dimitri whispered and Gohan frowned then blinked.

"Wait, you said her name was Videl?"

Sharpner nodded with an inquiring look and Gohan waved it off. "It's nothing." He muttered and walked off, the two vampires watching him. They glanced at each other then looked back at Gohan's retreating back.

"I have a feeling that they've met before…well more like Gohan met her and Videl doesn't know that it was him…"

"I have that feeling too…" Dimitri agreed, "But I think it's about time Gohan get's a girl and Videl moves on from Keith so I think we'll just leave it alone."

Sharpner nodded. "Let's." He looked at his watch and frowned. "I think it's time for me to get ready for my party Dimitri."

"Alright, you get the girls and I'll get Gohan. See ya there."

Sharpner nodded and headed over the now cried out Videl and frowning Erasa. "Are you still up for the party Videl?"

She just nodded and began heading out of the store.

_I'm so weak. _Videl reprimanded herself. _I don't know why it's so hard to leave Keith…I don't know why I forgive him so many times…I don't know why I cry over him so much and let him break my heart over and over…I don't know why…_

Videl felt a man hug her from behind and stiffened. "K-Keith let me go."

"I'm not Keith." the man behind her whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. "And I don't feel like letting go just yet."

"G-Gohan?" Videl whispered and felt the man behind her nod in confirmation.

"Don't let him come back to you Videl, let him go. He's bad news and you know it, just let him go and don't look back."

She felt Gohan kiss her neck then let go. She turned around quickly hoping to catch a glimpse of what he looked like, only to find no one there. _I think I'm going crazy…_ Videl thought before Erasa caught up to her.

The bubbly blonde gave her a confused look. "Videl are you blushing?"

"N-No!" The long haired Asian stammered before continuing to walk out of the store, the bubbly blonde at her heels talking about the party they had to go to.

XX

When Gohan reappeared by Sharpner and Dimitri they gave him an I-know-something-you-don't-know look.

"A little affectionate there Gohan?" Sharpner smirked.

"Yeah, I mean, you told her your real name and everything. Is there something we should know?" Dimitri asked slyly, giving a smirk of his own.

Gohan just glared at them and continued walking to go clock out early. To his great displeasure Sharpner and Dimitri followed him, still talking.

Dimitri rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "As I recall, it took all the vampires, including Master Korin, a good five hundred years before they got the first letter of your real name. Yet Videl got it immediately when she asked…"

Sharpner nodded in confirmation. "Yup, and the only reason he had to tell everyone his real name was because in order to stay a Lord every vampire had to know your real name."

"Plus we all know the dangers of telling humans our real names." Dimitri whispered quietly.

"Lord-Master Gabriel Vampir, may he rest in peace." Dimitri and Sharpner said at the same time, placing a hand over their hearts and bowing their heads.

"This is why I use my real name all the time." Sharpner smirked. "So that no one will think it IS my real name!"

Gohan and Dimitri rolled their eyes.

"You know, Master Korin said that not even _he_ wasn't a vampire when Lord-Master Gabriel was the Lord of all and we all know how _old_ Master Korin is." Dimitri said matter-of-factly.

Sharpner stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

Gohan frowned, he felt like he knew this 'Master Gabriel' before. Some flashes came unbidden into his brain and he growled, his fangs showing. He hated when this happened, headaches always came. He clocked out and with a frustrated growl at his headache, disappeared.

"What's wrong with him?" Dimitri said, confused.

"Was it something I said?" Sharpner blinked.

**That one was pretty long…ahem. Anyway I know you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about when they have "Real Names" as I call it. You'll see eventually, as well as the consequences of knowing them. Anyway that's all I'm going to give away for now so if you want to know more you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! **

**Oh and if you ever get the chance to read Hot Gimmick, do, cuz its a great manga. I nearly cried after I finished the 4th, I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Glad you all like it, took me forever to see if I wanted to put it up or not. Since I have a nice little winter break from school I might as well put up another chapter right? But first to answer the questions that might clear a few things up and just because I feel the others are just as important!**

**Questions and Answers:**

**If Keith is his vampire name how come Videl knows it, or did I miss something?**

It doesn't tell in the fic if it was his name or not, it just refers to him as a Vampire Noble named Keith. Technically it's not his real name but everyone thinks it is. Only Gohan knows what Keith's real name is, basically one of the reasons why Keith is so afraid of him.

**Why would Videl know Keith's name if it can be dangerous for him?**

It's only dangerous when a human knows your real name since vampires can't affect other vampires when they use their real names. You'll see why in later chapters how much of an affect it is.

**Why didn't Gohan recognize Videl at first?**

Gohan recognized her, but he wasn't sure since they were in a different light. Plus he wasn't paying much attention to her features at that time since his thoughts were more along "I'm hungry, oh look food", as well as wanting to make sure that the person standing before him was the person he met last night.

**It seemed to me a vampire can enter in your house only if he has been invited by someone who is in the house, but Gohan is entered immediately without Videl giving him permission. Why?**

I researched _plenty_ for this story, regarding vampires themselves and what they do as well as being influenced by the things about vampires in Salem's Lot (You rule Stephen King!) and you will see a lot of that in this story. Gohan, however, disregards this rule in favor of breaking it because of "special circumstances" as he likes to call it. Yet even with special circumstances it is a dreaded crime in vampiric standards and must be obeyed. Since Gohan broke it he didn't add it to his rules of vampire conduct if you noticed at all.

**Jinn as in demons? Or like genies?**

As I've said in the above question I've researched plenty for this. Jinn (or Djinn as most are used to seeing) are, in a way, genies, yet in Arabic culture they are used to represent a certain class that is my personal favorite: the Afreet, Efreet, or as many know him as just simply Ifrit.

_The second most powerful class of Jinn (Djinn, Genie) in Arabic mythology that was filled with vast intelligence. They are Demon-like beings whose veins flowed with fire instead of blood. When they were mortally wounded, out from them would burst flames until they were consumed with fire. They could live for thousands of years, sometimes even forever, but they are not immortal. They can take any form of any animal that they wish._

If you notice in the first chapter The Trinity was the highest of the vampires and didn't use Jinn because they were far superior. (Roshi only use them because he was weak.) Also, if you noticed, everyone else used them or wanted to use them, including the Royals. In a way the vampires and Jinn are subconsciously aware of the order they were in: Trinity, Jinn, Royals, Nobles, Cult Leaders, Cults, and Fledglings. Gohan only likes using them because he enjoys their sense of humor and intelligence, as well as great loyalty.

**Where did you get your idea for this story? (Megs21)**

If I had responded earlier to this question I probably would have a better answer but to tell you the truth: I don't know. I merely sat down at my computer to write a critical paper and out it popped. I'm not sure where I get all these stories from… I have loads of them sitting around unused in my floppies. One story, might I add, which is a sort of uncut version/changed version of Dark Blessings upon which Dark Blessings is based on.

* * *

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 3**

Gohan sighed as he sat in the corner of Sharpner's pool, his arms up on the cool tile that surrounded it, lemonade in one hand. There were many people at Sharpner's party, some he knew and some he didn't.

From where he was he could see Videl in a red bikini and shades laying in one of the lounge chairs, a small table by her with her drink. He noticed that all the men were looking at her, girlfriend or not, and he glared at them with the promise of pain if they continued staring.

Many caught his glare and turned away in fear, and the others who didn't were told by those that turned away. Gohan smirked, satisfied at his work of causing fear into the hearts of mortals, that was until his smirk died away at the sight of Keith walking towards Videl.

XX

"Hey Videl."

Videl lifted her shades a bit to see her worst nightmare, Keith, standing by her chair smirking. She cringed and gulped a bit, trying to keep herself from shaking in front of him and showing she was afraid. Trying to keep herself calm she took her glass and sipped out of it.

"Go away…"

Unfortunately for her and what she didn't know was that Keith was a vampire, he could practically taste her fear.

"Aww come on Vid-babe, you don't mean that." Keith said smoothly, sitting on the side of her chair while she turned her head. "You know I just do that to release tension, she means nothing to me."

He took her hand in his and tried to look as sorrowful as possible. "Come on Vid, take me back I'm begging you! Without you I'm nothing."

Videl didn't know what to do. Her mind told her "Take him back! Take him back!" while her heart screamed "NO! He'll just do it again! Just like last time!"

Almost instantly she remembered Gohan and what he said on the matter.

_Flashback_

_"Don't let him come back to you Videl, let him go. He's bad news and you know it, just let him go and don't look back."_

_End Flashback_

"W-Why should I take you back? Just so you can do it again?"

Keith inwardly smiled at her reaction. She was trying to put up a fight, but with the use of his powers she was wavering.

XX

From where he was Gohan was growling and his hand already crushed the lemonade glass in his hand. People, mortals and Vampire Lords alike, moved away from him. His eyes were flashing crimson but no one really noticed it since the sun was on him, hiding it.

He could feel her wavering, though it was partially not her fault. Gohan could feel Keith using his vampire powers to affect her decision. He shot mental daggers at Keith, which he was sure the Vampire Noble could feel, and swam towards them.

XX

Keith felt a stabbing pain in his mind as if hundreds of daggers pierced it and looked out the corner of his eye. He started to panic as he saw Gohan coming but decided to take his chances and stay, knowing, well, hoping that Gohan wouldn't do anything in front of Videl.

When Gohan came to the edge of the pool he pulled himself up out of the water, gaining the attention of practically every female who was looking at the pool. The guys just muttered about how he wasn't all that while the girls shushed them and watched Gohan in slow motion.

As he pulled himself out of the pool the water came down from his body and his muscles and abs came into view. To any girl watching, he was a Greek god and all they could do was look and not touch, as if it would destroy what was there.

Videl was sure she was gaping as she stared at Gohan come out of the pool and Keith cursed silently to himself as his hold on Videl snapped like a twig. He smiled nervously as Gohan hovered over him with arms crossed and eyes glaring, black swim trunks sitting dangerously low around his waist.

"Is there a problem Videl?"

Keith held up his hands innocently and gave a nervous laugh. "Hehe of course not, I was just going." he looked at Videl with a smile and said, "Please, just think about it…" before getting up and practically running off, Gohan's eyes following him.

"Thank you Blaine…" Videl whispered and Gohan turned his attention back to her.

"Anytime."

He'd smile but he wasn't sure how. He hadn't smiled in _years_. After all, he didn't have anything to smile about. Even if he did mean it no one could tell, even if they looked hard, but Videl could see it easily in his eyes that he did mean it despite his stoic look.

They stared at each other, Videl smiling at him all the while, until Gohan couldn't take her heavenly smile any longer and jumped back in the pool. As Gohan was swimming around the pool a few times to cool off from the emotions he felt, Erasa rushed over to Videl.

"Blaine is SOOO totally into you Videl!" Erasa squealed. "I mean you could just SEE the sparks of love flying around in the air!"

Videl rolled her eyes and put on her shades again. Leaning back to lie on the lounge chair she took her drink and sipped it. "Spare me Erasa, we're just…acquaintances that's all."

Erasa frowned. "Oh yeah? Then why did Mark (A/N: reminder, Mark is Dimitri) tell me that Blaine wrote a song for you hm?"

Videl lowered her sunglasses a bit. "He…He did?"

Erasa shook her head quickly with a smile. Videl took off her sunglasses and placed the end of the long black plastic (A/N: like I no what its called…) in her mouth in thought as she watched Gohan swim laps, as well as all the other girls at the party.

"Sharpie says that we could go to Smokey Joe's Café and watch Reborn play next week, his treat, wanna come? I heard Blaine and Mark are in that band!" Erasa pleaded, "Who knows, maybe he'll sing the song he wrote for you!"

Videl, still thinking, nodded slowly and Erasa squealed in hugged her. All the while Videl hoped that this was a good idea because she had a bad feeling about everything…

XX

Gohan walked up to Sharpner and Dimitri as they talked and joked with each other, his head throbbing madly. Most of the people had gone already, though he was annoyed that both Keith and Videl were still here, but he felt he had enough of his headache.

"I'm leaving Sharpner, Dimitri. I'll see you two later."

Dimitri and Sharpner slightly bowed respectfully to him and watched as he walked slowly yet steadily out the back door. With their vampiric eyes they could see him glance around before turning into a black dog and trotting off.

"Guess I better go to Sharpner." Dimitri smiled and glanced around before saying, "See ya!" and disappearing.

XX

Keith, looking around to see that Gohan had disappeared, saw his chance and sidled up to Videl with a smile. She had long changed into her jeans and put on a jacket. She gave him a suspicious look and he just continued to smile at her.

"Come on Videl, I'll give you a ride home." he said, giving her his always working puppy dog eyes that he knew Videl, like any other woman, couldn't resist.

Videl sighed mentally. She was going to tell him that she was going to ride with Erasa, though Erasa was obviously 'busy' with Sharpner, but he had hit her with the puppy dog eyes and she found she couldn't resist even if her broken heart screamed no.

"Alright." she sighed and gathered her things, following him to his black F150 truck.

_Score!_ Keith thought as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. _Oh yeah, Videl will be fully mine soon._

He turned on the radio as he drove and the song Lovers and Friends came on by Usher, Ludacris, and Lil Jon. Keith hummed to the song and Videl found some irony of her relationship with Keith in the lyrics.

_Great, I'm relating my life to a song that talks about sex and friendship…_ Videl thought bitterly and realized that the dark street they were driving down was the same she walked down last night and met Gohan. _Gohan…_

Suddenly a black dog appeared from the shadows of the street, illuminated at the last minute by the truck's lights. Keith cursed and braked, but still hit the dog. They heard a yelp and silence. Leaving the car on, they rushed out of the truck.

Videl was a bit annoyed at the fact that Keith was inspecting his truck while they should be inspecting the black dog. Rolling her eyes at him as he practically cried at the dent on the front of his truck, she looked at the large black dog.

For a dog he was beautiful. His fur was sleek and shiny, if not a bit spiky. Obviously a he, his mouth was slightly open and his crimson tongue lolled out, revealing his starch white canines. His ears resembled a wolf's and the insides of them were a dark blue.

Videl noticed that his collarless neck marked him as a stray and when she lightly touched him to search for anything broken his fur was very soft to the touch. She found that his left hind leg was broken and so were a few of his ribs. Luckily for him, she was a veterinarian.

"Keith, stop checking your car its fine, come help me with this dog here."

"Fine? FINE?!" Keith yelled to the neighborhood. "Look at the damage he's done!"

He showed her the barely noticeable dent in the front of the black truck and she rolled her eyes. "Keith, please!"

_I like how she said that…_ Keith smirked inwardly and sighed. "Fine."

He picked up the dog, not caring how he did it, making the large dog whimper. Videl, though a bit afraid of Keith, gave him a sharp look and he grumbled as he held the dog more carefully. When she sat down in her seat he placed the dog gently on her lap.

He gave her an annoyed look as she shifted the dog to a comfortable position and began stroking its soft black fur. Grumbling, he closed her door and went around to his side. Getting in he glared at the dog for interrupting a good plan and slammed his door before driving off.

XX

Gohan whimpered as he shifted a bit, wincing as he moved his back hind leg. He realized he was still a dog as he felt his tail flop weakly against his leg. Not bothering to open his eyes he whimpered again at the pain shooting through his body.

Opening his dazed eyes, he wavered in and out of unconsciousness. _Did anyone get the fucking license of the damn truck from hell that rammed the shit out of me?_

Shaking his furry head, Gohan tried to remember what he was doing before he got hit by the labeled 'truck from hell'.

**Flashback**

Gohan trotted up to the mansion only to see both Korin's and Lucius' cars. He began thinking along the lines of _I'm in deep shit if they're both here…_ as he turned back into himself and walked up to his door, only to have it opened by Vincent who stared solemnly at the floor.

Ferox stood nearby, fidgeting slightly. "They're both waiting for you…" he said quietly, almost too quietly for Gohan's vampiric ears to catch. "It's about Gabriel's Code…"

Gohan winced when he heard that. He knew what he did, and that made things all the worst, especially since he was a Trinity member. Breaking Gabriel's Code was a death sentence to any vampire, him no exception, and he broke the two most important ones:

1. A vampire is polite BEFORE bloodthirsty and even humans MUST be given forms of protection and respect. Therefore a vampire CANNOT and WILL NOT enter the home of a mortal UNLESS invited in AFTER asking. This is a VERY crucial rule and MUST NOT be broken under ANY circumstance. NO ONE is above this rule.

2. NEVER tell a human your or anyone else's true name unless he/she is your mate AND you can trust them fully and completely.

Gohan held his emotions to himself and walked up to the double doors between the two curving staircases and entered the room with a stoic face. He was a bit annoyed that they sat all the way in the back of the room (or front depending on how you looked at it) instead of waiting for him closer.

He walked to the podium and stared them down. Unknowingly to him, his cold gaze made a cold shiver run down their spine. What made Gohan feel worse was that they were dressed in their formal robes.

He looked down at the black diary on the podium that had obviously been enchanted into keeping itself preserved and winced as he read the shining gold italic words: _Gabriel's Code_

"Do you acknowledge what has been broken Gohan?" Lucius said with sad eyes.

Gohan glanced at Korin who simply turned his head, ashamed. It pained Gohan slightly. Korin was like a father to him ever since Korin awakened him from the coffin he had been contained in inside the very mansion they were questioning him in.

"I acknowledge that I have broken both 1 and 2 of Gabriel's Code." Gohan replied calmly.

Lucius sighed and sat back down. "Master Korin and I have talked a great deal about the crime that has been committed."

Gohan narrowed his eyes slightly, glaring at them, and seemingly making the room seem colder. "Who saw me commit this crime?"

Korin tried to glare at him back but it wasn't anything compared to Gohan's. "It doesn't matter who saw you commit the crime, the main point is you did it."

Lucius nodded, though a bit nervously. Gohan could kill him easily just because he thought they were hiding something and they all knew it.

"Master Korin is right, it doesn't matter who saw you. Now, Master Korin and I have talked a great deal about this and since Gabriel's Code doesn't tell how to punish those who have disobeyed 1 and 2, we will have the others condemn you to your fate. Until then you are banished, you will not come back to the mansion until summoned."

Gohan growled, grabbed Gabriel's Code from the stand, shoved it into his pocket, and stormed out of the room. Lucius and Korin glanced at each other before sighing.

"It's probably best that he doesn't know…" Korin said and Lucius just nodded in agreement.

Gohan stormed past his surprised Jinn without a word and turned into a dog on his way out, hoping to find a cat to chase to vent his anger. Unfortunately his rage and thoughts caused him to not see or hear the truck until the very last minute. Then everything went black.

**End Flashback**

He heard the door of the room he was in and smelt the scent of vanilla. He felt at peace with the smell and felt his headache and pain fading away slightly until he snapped his eyes open in confusion. _Vanilla? When did the streets smell like vanilla?_

He looked at the person who had walked into the room and stared. It was Videl. She was wearing a white blouse with black slacks and black half-inch heels. Looking around he realized he was in her room laying on pillows and blankets.

He watched with interest as she opened her closet and fingered the sleeve of his black overcoat before shaking her head and pulling out her white doctor-like one. She glanced at him and blushed as if being caught doing something she shouldn't and closed the closet.

"Shadow!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing up? With injuries like that you should still be sleeping!"

Gohan quirked his dog head at her. _Shadow? What the hell? _Then he blinked. _Oh…that must be me…I knew that…_

Then he mentally smacked himself repeatedly as realization flooded in.

_I'm in her house…ILLEGALLY…just after I had been sentenced for coming in once just to take her home. NOW I'm probably going to be sentenced AGAIN because I broke the damn rule AGAIN and didn't ask her. Why the fuck didn't I ask her when I first met her? Damn I'm screwed…but then again…no one knows it's me…_

Videl watched in confusion as 'Shadow' whimpered and put his muzzle under his paws, then shot his head up as if just realizing something. As he did that Videl _swore_ the _dog_ was smirking as he held his head up and wagged his tail happily. He wasn't even looking at her.

_What the hell is HE so happy about?_

**I wonder if this chapter was originally short without the questions…hm…well anyway that was the third chapter of Forgotten Memories. Next chapter you will see the effects of someone knowing your real name (hehe). Also, prepare as things start to heat up when Gohan takes advantage of his banishment privileges and, well, just because he wants to!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**When I meant things were going to heat up I didn't mean fast! I meant it in a descriptive way of starting to turn on a stove, or when it's freezing outside and you just turned on the car heater to warm up; basically it's at the beginning stages.**

**To Sarah:** Yes, vampires can change into different animals at will.

**To hsb:** I live in Georgia

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 4**

_Ok, ok, so here is my excuse. Ahem, "I was hit by a truck and knocked unconscious. The person who was in the truck took me in their house and because of my leg I couldn't leave until it was healed because she would get suspicious." Yeah that will work…_ Gohan thought as he trotted beside Videl on three legs into Fisher Animal Hospital.

Videl glanced at the animal beside her and shook her head before looking at her clipboard. She had no idea why 'Shadow' insisted on coming with her but she couldn't divert him if she wanted to, he was a very stubborn dog. _A stubborn dog that acts human…_

"Miss Videl! Miss Videl!" A plump woman called as she trotted over her. Her poodle, Queen, followed daintily over which made Gohan roll his eyes. _Poodles…_

"Hi Mrs. Pumpkin…" Videl said with a fake smile, frowning inwardly. Somehow that woman ALWAYS found her in the animal hospital. She still couldn't figure out how.

_More like Mrs. Plumpkin…_ Gohan thought as he glanced around the animal hospital sniffing the air. _Is that chicken I smell? Oh kami…I'm becoming a real dog…_

"Please you have to check up on Queen, she was whimpering all morning and I think there's something wrong with her puppies!"

Videl inwardly rolled her eyes and smiled at the woman. "Alright, follow me. Mary, please take Shadow and get him to lie down, he shouldn't be walking around so much."

The woman, Mary, nodded with a smile and went over to Gohan who sat down on his rump in defiance. Videl began to get angry as Gohan growled dangerously at Mary when she tried to put the leash on him.

Practically seeing the angry aura around Videl, Gohan gulped, wondering why he was so afraid of her, and pretty much put the leash around his neck himself. Videl smiled, scratched him behind his ears, and walked off with Mrs. Pumpkin.

_The things I do for you…_ Gohan growled as he was led by Mary to Videl's office by leash and left on a doggy bed with pillows and blankets. His ear twitched in annoyance as she closed the door to prevent his escape. Once he was sure she was gone he changed into his human form.

Dusting off his clothes, he sat down in Videl's chair and observed the office. It was simple, too white for his tastes, and had nothing interesting in it except for the picture of Videl and her mom on the desk he was at by the computer. _Something needs to be done about this…_

Getting more incredibly bored by the moment, Gohan yawned and leaned back in the chair. _A quick nap won't hurt…_ he thought with another yawn and, without thinking about who could come into the office, fell asleep.

XX

Keith smirked as he walked into the animal hospital, holding a squirming and hissing tabby in his hands. He glared at the cat and winced when it scratched him. "Sleep!" he ordered, his eyes flashing yellow, and it was knocked out by his vampiric powers.

"Can I help you sir?"

He raised an eyebrow at the woman and looked at the nametag: Mary. He smirked inwardly to himself and gave her one of his bright smiles that made women melt at his feet. He was pleased to see Mary practically melt into a puddle in front of him.

"Yes, my cat was unconscious when I found it at home. I called earlier and a V-Ms. Satan told me that she'd personally take care of it."

He gave her another smile and she smiled back at him. "Right this way…" she said a bit dreamily and he smirked as he followed. _I'm coming for you Videl…_

XX

Videl sighed as she finally finished helping Ms. Pumpkin. The plump woman smiled and thanked Videl as she left the animal hospital with Queen in tow. Muttering to herself she walked down the hall she bumped into Mary who looked way too excited for her.

"Oh Ms. Satan your appointment is here! He's waiting in room #12!" Mary squealed excitedly. "He's so cute…you're so lucky Videl!"

Videl blinked as Mary floated down the hall in a dream daze and rolled her eyes. "Okay…"

Curious at to what Mary was talking about, she walked down the hall to room #12. She opened it to see Keith sitting bored in a chair with an obviously unconscious cat on the table. He looked up and smiled. Videl glared at him.

"Videl!"

"Hell no."

Keith blinked as Videl slammed the door and heard her walk off. He thought for a moment then leaned back slightly against the table with a smirk. "She wants me."

XX

"Are you sure he's here?"

"Of course he's here you idiot, he was a _dog_ for kami's sake, what are they going to do put him in a _human_ hospital?"

Ferox rolled his eyes as Vincent muttered something under his breath.

"But you never know Vincent he might've gone away already. I mean, it's been almost two days, he may not even be here anymore." Ferox said pointedly and Vincent sighed.

"I guess you're right but let's go look anyway. Besides, he can't blow his cover as a vampire or else the Trinity will get all pissed at him and call in the Coven. He's probably acting as someone's pet until he's healed."

Ferox shrugged and turned off the black car. "Most likely I suppose. I don't see why Lord Gohan won't just start his own Coven. No one would mess with him. After all, he has the loyalty of the Jinn, and he knows vampires in high places: those not in the Coven or despise the Coven."

Vincent unbuckled his seat belt and glanced at Fisher Animal Hospital. "We shall present that idea to him once we find him, for now I suggest we go in under the pretense of a human bringing in an animal."

Ferox nodded in agreement then glanced at Vincent. "Wait a minute…who's going to be the animal?"

_3 minutes later after a round of rock paper scissors…_

Vincent smirked as he entered the animal hospital, a little white rabbit that seemed to be glaring in his arms.

_"Kami I feel SO stupid…" _Ferox complained with a twitch of his ear. _"Of all animals it just had to be a fucking rabbit…"_

"Oh stop whining Ferox and think positive. After all, we are doing this for the benefit of helping Lord Gohan and filling him in on what's happening."

_"Whatever…" _Ferox muttered, twitching his nose. _"As long as he pays me back…"_

Vincent smiled widely at Ferox as he discreetly sniffed the area. "Will that be carrots or lettuce?"

_"Carrots you dim—"_ Ferox caught himself and Vincent bit his lip with a fang to keep from laughing. _"Vincent one more crack and I'm telling everyone what happened Halloween night."_

Vincent's eye twitched but he stayed silent while Ferox smirked inwardly to himself. Vincent finally caught the attention of Mary who rushed over to him with a drooling gaze. "Can…I…help…you?"

Vincent smiled back innocently yet with evil intent. "Yes little…Mr. Fuzzykins here is my daughter's…tenth rabbit and as much as I like the little fellows I am not happy about their overpopulating my home—"

_"Wait…Vincent…what are you doing…"_

"—and though we are lucky that the only ones that have been born are girls we still don't need thousands of rabbits jumping around no matter how cute they are. So—"

_"Vincent…buddy…pal…you know I was just joking right?"_

"—I was wondering if you could do something to Mr. Fuzzykins here to stop him from overpopulating my home."

Mary smiled brightly. "Oh so you want him fixed? That can be done easily. I'm sure Steven's here so he can fix your daughter's rabbit right up."

_"Oh HELL NO!"_

Vincent, with an evil inward smirk, passed the squirming white rabbit to Mary. She held Ferox with such a good grip that Ferox began to panic and squirm even harder as she began walking down the hall, Vincent waving goodbye with a smile.

_"Vincent! I was joking! I WAS JOKING!!!!"_

"Bye Mr. Fuzzykins!" The older Jinn called out just as Mary turned the corner and could barely contain his laughter from the terrified expression on the younger Jinn's face.

Glancing around to see that no one was paying him any attention since they were too busy rushing around to take care of other animals he sniffed again and his eyes widened. _Lord Gohan!_ Without wasting another moment he rushed off towards Gohan's scent.

XX

Videl opened the door to her office, muttering about Keith coming to her job, when she noticed what was sitting in her chair and stared.

Gohan was sleeping peacefully in her chair. He was leaned back in her office chair with his arms resting on the armrests, arms hanging inward, and his head turned to the side. His face was serene and he was breathing lightly, his mouth only slightly open.

He was wearing khakis with a white button t-shirt that was only buttoned up halfway, making Videl blush because when he shifted a bit in the chair his shirt moved to expose more of his bare chest. Gohan muttered a bit and shifted slightly again but was still asleep.

Videl closed the door softly and moved slowly over to him, observing him. She tensed when he shifted again in the chair then relaxed when she noticed he was still asleep. She crept up to him until she was standing right in front of his sleeping form.

She leaned forward a bit and saw him sniff a bit before his arms reached out and pulled her into his lap. Videl squeaked and blushed at the action while he muttered something and pulled her closer to him, his chin resting on his shoulder and his breath against her neck.

_What is he doing?!_ Videl blinked, still trying to figure out what she was still sitting there for when Gohan's eyes snapped open after sensing someone coming. He realized the position he was in and leaned back a bit to stare at Videl a bit, his mouth slightly open in shock.

_How did I not sense her?! I mean, I can sense Vincent coming towards me and Keith walking out of a room as well as Ferox running down the hall. I can sense the people walking around me but I didn't sense Videl?! How?_ Gohan mentally groaned. _I am SOO busted…_

"Videl I—"

"Milord!" Vincent yelled as he rushed through the door then stopped short, blinking in surprise while Videl and Gohan jumped apart from each other. Gohan cleared his throat and glanced from Videl, his gaze finally resting on Vincent who stared back unblinkingly.

"Where's—"

A crash was heard as well as "Get that rabbit!" and then soon a loud screaming of "He went that way, he went that way, for Gabriel's sake he went THAT WAY!" that Vincent and Gohan recognized as Ferox.

They watched as Mary and Steven rushed past Videl's office then Ferox, shivering like mad and eyes wide with terror, walked towards them. He turned wide eyes towards them, still hugging himself and shivering.

"The…horror…I was almost…they almost…" he stuttered then fainted.

Gohan blinked at Ferox then gave Vincent a disbelieving stare. Ferox was not one to get scared, much less scared like that. He always fought to the death, sworn under the allegiance of his Lord Gohan.

"Vincent what the hell did you do to him?!"

"Uh…well…it's a long story." Vincent said, laughing nervously. Gohan slapped a hand to his forehead and Videl just continued to stare at the weird connection, wondering what the hell was going on.

The Vampire Lord looked at Vincent with a tired look through splayed fingers and sighed as he glanced at the unconscious Ferox on the ground. "Whatever…anyway what car did you bring?"

"Your Forest Green SUV Sir." Vincent said honestly and politely. "We thought about bringing the limo, but we figured the SUV would do just fine."

Gohan muttered something under his breath and glanced at Videl. "I'm sorry Videl but I'll have to leave you now. I shall see you sometime later I suppose. I shall explain everything later on but now is not the time. Vincent, come, bring Ferox."

Gohan took Videl's hand and kissed the back of it before heading, well hobbling a bitout the door, stepping over the unconscious Ferox as he did. Vincent bowed as he left the door then glanced at Ferox, shaking his head.

"Guess I shouldn't have made him a rabbit…ah he deserved it. If anyone finds out what I did that Halloween night…but it was dare so I suppose it wouldn't be that bad…" Vincent muttered to himself then turned fully to Videl and bowed. "Milady, I take your leave."

With that he picked up the unconscious Ferox and put his arm around his neck before dragging him out. Videl blinked like she was in a trance, still trying to figure out what happened and still flushed from sitting on 'Blaine's' lap.

"Wait," she asked no one in particular, "Shadow? Here boy! Where'd he go…"

XX

Gohan laughed un-mercifully as Vincent told the story of what happened to Ferox while the said Jinn was grumbling in his seat, his face was almost as red as his hair in embarrassment.

"Lord Gohan do you have to laugh so hard…" Ferox whined and Gohan smirked at the Jinn.

"Yes, I apologize, Ferox that you had to be the…victim and all. I guess I'll have to compensate you for everything. Of course I will have to compensate Vincent as well, that was hilarious and you did deserve it. I don't think Vincent wants anyone to know of what happened that Halloween night…I probably would've done the same thing except 'fixed' you myself."

Ferox gulped. "T-Thank you Lord Gohan."

Vincent snickered. "Yeah that makes him feel _all_ better."

Gohan's smirk turned into a thin line as he got down to business. "So what is this about some idea and information you wanted to tell me?"

Vincent and Ferox looked at each other before Vincent nodded at Ferox to begin. "Well you see Sir we found out that Master Korin is having a meeting in six days. He also seemed really shocked and angry about something as well."

"He had angry spurts and kept cursing your name and such," Vincent continued for Ferox. "We couldn't figure out what the hell was his problem and he didn't tell anyone. Lucius also seems suspicious as well. He knows that Korin's planning and we believe he has a few plans of his own. The Jinn also tell us—you know since they're loyal to you and all—that Lucius is losing the trust of some of the Cults and has already lost respect with the strongest ones."

"They also say that the Coven is starting to heat up and is going to be there when they sentence you for your crime." Ferox finished and Gohan frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before looking up at his most trusted Jinn.

"Hmm…something's up and I have a feeling it has something to do with Korin and Lucius, especially that old bastard Roshi and that jackass Keith. Get some Jinn to watch them while they're guarding them and get us the information, any information will do." Gohan said firmly.

_That's Lord Gohan for you, _Vincent thought with a faint smile. _Never asks for something to be done. When he wants it done it _has_ to be done, no exceptions._

Vincent nodded at Gohan. "It will be done right away Milord."

Ferox brightened up and the two looked at the young and excited Jinn. "We also think that you should start your own Coven, you know, to go against everyone else. You could probably get the strong Cults that Lucius lost!"

Gohan smirked and patted the young Jinn on the shoulder. "Ferox for once you have a good idea. We'll all think of a name for the Coven later, for now I have some business to attend to with some Cult Leaders…Vincent let's go."

Vincent nodded and started the Forest Green SUV. He was about to go when he turned back to Gohan. "What about Lady Videl, Lord Gohan?"

"Yeah," Ferox agreed, "Aren't you obligated to be her dog for a while or something?"

From his seat Gohan waved, seeming to wave away their questions. "I will be back tonight so you can drop me off later. For now I have to carpe diem because I may never know if I will get an opportunity like this again."

**Sorry I took so long with the chapter. I'm just barely getting over my 'walking pneumonia' or so my doctor calls it. So through the headaches, supposed stomach flu, cold, and hacking coughs that shake my frame, I have finally finished this chapter. I'll try to bring the chapter in a bit faster but school started too. Ugh.**

**Happy New Years to all!**

**carpe diem **-** seize the day**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long I have lots of personal issues that had to be taken care of first before this as well as science fair being a pain in the ass. Hope you liked the chapter as much as I like typing and thinking about it. I'm not sick anymore though!**

**To videl666: **"You should make Videl's ex com it her house and have Gohan in his dog form and bite her ex!" Are you a mind reader or something? I had that on my mind for a while and I was going to put in this chapter when I decided to read reviews first and saw this. It's quite interesting really.

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 5**

"Master Korin?" The vampiric cat looked up at the vampire who wore dark green clothes with the symbol of a brown bat with one white angel wing and one black angel wing. "They're ready to speak to you now."

Korin sighed and stood up, dusting off himself before following after the vampire. The halls were dark, old-fashioned by the lit torches on the walls. Statues of famous vampires, some alive and some centuries dead, were placed down the hall they walked.

They finally reached a large blood-red door with an ocean-blue circle in the middle of it with the same brown bat with one white angel wing and one black angel wing. When the vampire pushed open the door the bat seemed to split apart, showing its two sides.

The vampire then motioned for Korin to enter then once he did closed the doors behind him with such a loud bang that Korin nearly jumped in surprise. He stared at the one lone chair in front of the large wooden desk that sat five vampires. He sat on the chair and looked up.

They were the five strongest vampires known to anyone; they were the Coven of Deceit. Duncan the dark-skinned warrior, Alcander the strong, Dante the lasting, Boris the battler, and the oldest vampire of the time of Gabriel Vampir, Raphael Vladislaus.

Raphael was the only vampire that actually scared Korin bad enough that he wanted to call for his mommy and hide. He always scared everyone who met with him with his eerie yellow eyes that seemed to see right through you.

He always had his hair slicked back into a loose, slick ponytail with one slick strand hanging in front of his face. His clothes were the old-fashioned clothes, a dark green vest with black pants and his symbol over his left breast.

"So you say this…Gohan…has broken the number one rule of Gabriel's Law? Interesting…tell me Korin, describe this Gohan to me." Raphael said in his accented voice, one that sent chills down Korin's spine and golden eyes making him feel as if someone shoved a stake through his still heart.

"He has spiky hair that juts upward. His eyes are a dark, cold onyx; it's like staring into a bottomless pit, except deep in the far depth if you look close enough you can see a raging fire underneath. He is—"

"Wait a minute, cold, dark onyx eyes with a raging fire underneath?" Raphael said sternly and Korin gulped, nodding.

"Yes Sir, exactly as you had said."

Raphael rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. "I see…" he muttered and glanced at the sword in front of him. He held it up and the Coven of Deceit looked at each other with curiosity in their cold eyes. "Have you seen this sword before Korin?"

The katana's handle was wrapped tightly in red cloth, the blade the darkest of black and made in the shape of flames. Power radiated from it, even from where it was held up away from Korin. It was obviously something that even he could not handle.

"No Sir I've never seen anything like it." The white cat answered, hoping that his face did not betray him as Raphael's eyes made him nervous.

Raphael calmly placed the sword back on the pillow in front of him, though it seemed as if he let go of it a little too quickly, meaning it was too strong even for him to handle. "The Coven of Deceit shall judge the accused at the appointed time."

He glanced at Alcander beside him who cleared his throat and yelled out, "Temina!"

A beautiful vampire woman wearing a black dress entered the room, smiling slightly at Alcander who smirked back at her. Raphael mentally rolled his eyes.

"Assist Master Korin back to his car." Alcander said in a stern yet at the same time soft voice and Temina bowed slightly before motioning for Korin to follow her. Once the door was closed the four members gave Raphael a flurry of questions.

"Lord-Master Raphael why aren't you sentencing him yet?" Boris said in a gruff tone.

"Yes, I agree, this isn't like you." Duncan said with a nod.

"For the last time you incompetent fool, it isn't 'Lord-Master Raphael' it's King Raphael. I refuse to relate to that fool Gabriel Vampir, even if he is the Lord and Master of all vampires, and keep the olden ways." Raphael hissed like venom towards them and they flinched.

"Please accept our apology King Raphael. Why so interested in this case? Also, why did you show Korin the Phlegathon?" Dante asked in pure curiosity. "I thought that you didn't want to show any lesser vampires the Phlegathon."

"You boys remember the myth of the Phlegathon that I'm sure you've heard from other older vampires that could only wish they had my age I assume?" Raphael said calmly. The four vampires nodded at each other.

"Yes," Alcander answered, "We have heard about the Origin of the Phlegathon. It was made by Prince Alastair, the protector of mankind, and was stolen from him by the Demon of Chaos that killed Lord-Master Gabriel with it. Prince Alastair then fought the Demon of Chaos and managed to seal him into a tomb in an eternal slumber. He soon died from his wounds and the katana was never found until 100 years ago and given to the Coven of Deceit."

Raphael wanted to laugh at the story but kept it to himself. "Yes, that is correct. I had just wanted to peak his curiosity a bit. Maybe that foolish feline can find out something that I've been searching for…"

XX

Gohan slammed the door forcefully behind him as the vampire who would be his strongest ally had refused to do anything as well as stood his ground, no matter how shaky his legs were, against Gohan. Vincent and Ferox glanced at each other, silent at what happened.

They were able to get the strongest Cults but when it came to anyone with higher esteem than the Cults and not in any of the classes Gohan was unable to sway them. They continued their apologies and said that they couldn't because they were with the 'House of Deceit'.

"What the fuck is their problem? Fucking hypocrites in a damn Coven and saying shit about how they're aren't!" the Vampire Lord yelled as he slammed the door of the SUV hard, onyx eyes glowing red in anger. "What the hell is the 'House of Deceit' anyway?"

"They say no Jinn have entered the halls of the House of Deceit." Vincent commented as he buckled his seat belt.

"No Jinn has even _seen_ the damn building." Ferox snorted, putting his feet on the dashboard and leaning the chair back. "They say only the Trinity leaders and top vamps know where that piece of shit is."

Vincent whacked Ferox's feet making him put them down, and started the car. "The House of Deceit is said to be very dangerous. They say all the major decisions and cases are judged there, especially when the Trinity leaders don't know what to do."

"Word has been going around the Jinn that the leader of the House is an olden vampire from the days before the Jinn came into being, during the days that men fought vampires and vampires fought men, both wanting to rule the world. That was until Lord-Master Gabriel united them and was killed." Ferox muttered, but loud enough for them to hear.

"The olden vampire who dares call himself 'King' formed the House of Deceit two hundred years later with a few vampires near his strength and told everyone, including the Jinn that were born 50 years after the death of Lord-Master Gabriel, and said that the 'Demon of Chaos' had killed Lord-Master Gabriel." Vincent said calmly as he drove down the road.

"Since he was one of the leaders of the Order of the Archangels, the vampires believed him. It was just the Jinn that found something fishy in that tale. We believe he is hiding something, especially if someone important was killed and you waited two hundred years to tell who killed him." Ferox said, finishing it with a snort and putting his feet up again.

"Would you get your feet off my dashboard?" Vincent said sternly, using his Jinn powers to light a flame on Ferox's pants, making the young Jinn yelp.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ferox screamed as he whacked at his pants.

"I told you to get your damn feet off of my dashboard!" Vincent yelled back, almost crashing into another car.

"Well what if I suddenly combust, genius? Then what? You could've killed me!"

"Well it's better than your shit for feet on my dashboard!"

"Would you two shut the fuck up? Shit you sound like married couple!" Gohan groaned from where he lay stretched out in the middle row. "I have a fucking headache so I want you two to shut the hell up and wake me when we get to Videl's apartment building."

Silence enveloped the SUV at Gohan's words, the Jinn not daring to say anything in fear of the torment they would face. They cast angry glares at each other, mentally yelling at the other in their own minds, but not saying a single word.

When they arrived at Videl's apartment the two Jinn's looked at each other, glancing at Gohan's frowning sleeping form. They glared, fighting at who would wake him up, but as always Vincent won.

Ferox muttered something about elders and cleared his throat, causing Gohan to stir. "Lord Gohan we've arrived at Lady Videl's apartment."

"Damn this headache…" Gohan muttered as he slowly got up and slammed the SUV door on his way out. "You two go home, alert me if anything happens…"

The two nodded and drove off. Gohan entered the apartment and looked around before turning into his alias, Shadow, before bounding up the stairs. His head was pounding even more furiously in his dog form as he bounded. He was relieved once on Videl's floor.

Walking down the hall on the mahogany floor with his nails clicking against it, he suddenly he smelt something strange and as he got closer to Videl's door he found out what it is and growled before wincing at the damage the growl caused to his head. _Keith…_

XX

Videl sat on her couch in a pair of red shorts, black t-shirt, white socks, and a cup of ramen noodles in her hand watching tv. She wasn't paying any attention to the tv as she ate the ramen, her mind too worried on the dog she named Shadow.

She knew she shouldn't be worried about the beautiful wolf-like black dog. After all, it wasn't her dog and for all she knew it could've been picked up by its owner. Yet she felt a strange connection to it and she hoped it would come back.

_I really need to stop thinking like this, _Videl reprimanded herself. _He's not your dog. Shadow probably has a family, a life, a home…someone who loves him and who would never leave him…ever…_

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts and she turned off the tv and placed the noodle cup on the table as she made her way to the door. She guessed it was Erasa but when she opened the door she immediately frowned.

Keith stood there, smiling and holding flowers in his hands. He looked sure of himself, too uncomfortably sure to Videl. He held the flowers out to her and she didn't take them. Keith shrugged with a smile, not offended by the looks of it.

"May I come in Videl?"

Videl looked at him suspiciously. "I'm surprised you didn't try to let yourself in. Besides, I never told you where I lived after I moved out, how did you find me?"

"Oh I have my ways dear Videl, plus I am much more polite than what you're suggesting. Now, are you going to let me in?" Keith said with a puppy dog face combined with his vampire persuasion.

Just as Videl was biting her lip on the decision, a black dog came out of nowhere, fangs latching onto Keith's leg. Keith yelped and began hopping around on one foot, shaking his leg furiously as the black dog held on, his pants tearing and blood starting to come out.

"Shadow!" Videl called out in surprise and shock. _It was as if…he came to save me…_

"Get the fuck off me you stupid mutt!" Keith yelled and finally kicked the dog with his timberland boots.

Gohan's head was pounding, his world getting dizzy at all the shaking he was receiving. The kick intensified his headache as the blow hit his head. He yelped in his dog form, flung from Keith's leg by the kick with a bloody piece of his jeans as a souvenir.

"Keith you asshole!" Videl screamed, "Get away from here now!"

Keith just growled and spit on the whimpering dog as he went by, blood trailing down his leg and onto his timberland boots, leaving a bloody trail as he made his way to the elevator. His face showed his pain as he limped in and pressed the button.

"I'll be back Videl." He called out just as the doors closed.

Videl ignored him and ran over to Gohan, who was still whimpering in his dog form. She carefully picked up the heavy dog and walked slowly into her apartment, closing the door with her foot, and placed the heavy dog onto the couch.

"Shadow are you okay?" she said worriedly, stroking the black dog's head softly as she sat next to him. _He came back…_

Gohan said nothing and enjoyed the sensation of her fingers gently stroking the fur between his ears. The pain of his headache going away under her ministrations, he allowed his eyes to slowly close and darkness take him away to slumber.

XX

"Are you okay Master Korin? Do you need anything?" the Jinn asked, worried about the quiet cat sitting in the black leather chair.

"I'm fine Aureus, just tired."

Aureus nodded. "Would you like some tea to ease your mind Sir?"

"That would be a blessing Richard, thank you."

Aureus bowed and left the room. Korin rubbed his temples and opened his desk drawer, pulling out an old book that had been in his family for generations, given to them for safe keeping by Prince Alastair himself.

Sighing he put away the book and pulled out a parchment and quill pen. Aureus entered soon and placed the tray on his desk, fixing the tea, before bowing. He was about to leave when Korin stopped him.

"Just stay for a moment Aureus, I must speak with you."

The Jinn nodded silently and sat down at the chair in front of the old mahogany desk. He waited patiently as Korin wrote his letter then finished by signing the bottom. The old white cat placed the letter in an envelope and placed a seal on it before looking at Aureus.

"Aureus you are my most trusted Jinn, and possibly the only person I can trust. These days will soon become dark, the worlds will become in trouble, and only one person can stop everything from happening."

Korin pulled out the old book and placed the letter inside of it before placing it inside of a small black mahogany chest with a few pictures and files. He whispered something and the chest shined gold for a moment before reverting back.

"Raphael should be coming for me soon." Korin sighed. "I am not afraid to die but if this book were to get into his hands no one would stop him. That is why I trust you Aureus to deliver this mahogany chest to Gohan. You will belong to him soon, for I trust no one to take care of you. Please do me this favor Aureus."

"Yes Master Korin." Aureus replied as he took the mahogany chest.

Korin smiled at the old Jinn. "Aureus…old friend…just call me Korin."

The old Jinn smiled, red eyes still shining even as old as he was, and walked out of the room with the mahogany chest in his hands. The old white cat smiled at his departing friend, the only person he could trust, and began to prepare.

**Hope all of you are wondering what's going to happen because I'm starting to get all excited about the chaos that's going to unfold and the romance that's going to be brought to a boil! Since this IS a three day weekend (hallelujah) the faster you review the faster I type.**


	7. Chapter 6

**READ ME!!!**

**Just answering up a few questions that I believe are important, funny, and just responding to people because I feel like it! **

**Questions, Answers, and Responses**

**This story is really good but I don't understand how Gohan can turn into a dog.**

Vodel15, vampires are interesting creatures of the night and are gifted with many useful powers at their disposal. They are able to change into, usually, an animal at will. Jinn can do the same but at more of an extent than vampires can. Unlike vampires though Jinn can keep their animal forms for life if they wish.

**To videlthedevil666: **The sword actually is a cool kick ass sword and to let everyone know Gohan _will_ eventually fight Raphael. Other than that I'm not telling you anything else. (winks) As for the Gohan changing Videl into a vamp I'm still thinking about that…for certain reasons.

**To everyone: **If you have any suggestions you want to give me you could email me (s h i r o i r y u u 1 7 y a h o o . c o m) or (l i l n i n j a 2 y a h o o . c o m)You can also talk to me on AIM, my sn is AngelSephiroth17. Any other suggestions can, of course, can be placed in your reviews. (spaces are to be taken off of course)

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 6**

It was late into the night when Videl tossed and turned under her sheets. Sweat pouring as she breathed heavily in her nightmare and tears running unchecked down her face. With strands of the moonlight shining on her face she called out the only name in her mind.

"Gohan!"

In the living room Gohan shot up in his dog form then cursed as he changed back into his human form at the sound of his name coming through the door and fell onto the floor. At the sound of his name again he got up and quickly walked to Videl's door and quietly opened it.

"Please, leave me alone! Gohan, help me!"

She was still tossing and turning in her bed, crying out for something to leave her alone and calling out his name. Gohan wasn't sure why she was calling out his name, she barely even knew him and yet here she was calling for him to help her.

He closed the door, moving over to the curtains to envelop the room in darkness, and went over to her side. Slowly moving onto the bed, he made it so that he had his arms on either side of her and his body above her.

"Videl!"

Videl shot up and stopped herself just in time, making herself nose to nose with Gohan. She could feel his breath mingling with hers and her eyes subconsciously darted down to where she perceived his lips were, only to blush crimson after.

"Gohan," she whispered, "Is that you?"

Gohan gave a light chuckle, not moving an inch, and whispered back, "Yes. I heard you call for me Videl, so I came."

His eyes were much more accustomed to darkness than hers due to his saiya-jin-vampire heritage so he could see her eyes staring at his lips. How she could tell where they were in the dark he didn't know, but he was amused.

"…why won't you let me see you?"

Tempted, Gohan moved forward and Videl reflexively moved back until she was on her back and Gohan was practically laying on her. He could hear her heart beating faster in excitement rather than fear.

He used his nose to trace a pathway over her tear stained cheek to her neck, nuzzling it. His breath on her neck he whispered, "Why Videl, why did you call me? You could have called for anyone, but you called for me, a man you haven't seen and barely met, why?"

"I…I don't have anyone but you. I feel as if I know you from somewhere…but I don't know where, I just feel it."

Gohan retraced his path, this time having his lips inches from hers. "So do I…"

Just as they were about to kiss a loud knocking sound and yells of Videl's name sounded from Videl's door. Both Gohan and Videl cursed inwardly. With a sniff the Vampire Lord could tell who it was: the bubbly Erasa and her boyfriend Sharpner.

He started to get up when Videl caught a hold of his shirt. "Wait! When will I see you again? In person this time though."

Gohan softly took her hand off of his shirt and kissed the back of it before capturing her lips with his, surprising her. Videl moaned in his mouth and placed her hand on his neck, lowering him down with her. A louder knock and yelling caused Gohan to break the kiss.

"Someday Videl, I'll let you see who I really am…" he said huskily, causing shivers to run down Videl's spine, "And Videl, don't say my name out loud, say it only when you need me the most. Call me and I'll come."

"Promise?" Videl said meekly, her voice telling him she hadn't had a good past about people keeping promises.

"I promise Videl. No matter what I'm doing, no matter where I am, no matter what's happened to me, if you call for me I will come." he gave her one last lingering kiss before disappearing, unknowingly back to Videl, on the couch in the living room.

Videl touched her lips until knocking, barking, and yelling brought her back to reality. She flung off the covers and grabbed a robe, putting it on as she went to her bedroom door. She opened it to see 'Shadow' barking at the door.

"I'm coming!" Videl yelled and tied the robe close before opening the door to reveal Sharpner and Erasa.

"Videl I heard you yelling downstairs! What happened?" said a frantic Erasa as she rushed past Videl to the couch.

"Hi to you two Erasa…" Videl muttered and Sharpner laughed nervously.

"Hehe hi Videl, can we come in?"

"Well Erasa's already in so you might as well come in too." Videl moved to the side to let Sharpner in before closing the door and locking it. "You guys want some coffee or something?"

"Ooh yeah coffee!" Erasa cheered and the two rolled their eyes, Gohan rolling his eyes inwardly since he was a dog and making a dog-like snort.

"Yeah I'll have some coffee…" Sharpner said as he raised an eyebrow at the black dog from where he sat on the couch next to Erasa.

Videl went into the kitchen and soon the smell of fresh coffee began to waft into the living room. Erasa, not being to take it anymore, got up and went into the kitchen. Sharpner glanced at the kitchen then cleared his throat before leaning down to be eye to eye with the dog.

"Lord Gohan?" the blonde whispered.

_"No,"_ Gohan said sarcastedly with his telepathy to Sharpner. _"It's Barney."_

Sharpner stared in shock. "We've been looking for you for days and here you are…as Videl's…pet dog…"

Videl and Erasa came out of the kitchen with the coffee just in time to see Sharpner laughing like a maniac on the couch while Gohan looked at him with an annoyed look. The two girls glanced at each other before sitting down, Erasa next to Sharpner and Videl on the loveseat.

"Sharpner what the hell are you laughing about?" Erasa demanded, sipping her coffee.

"It's just—It's just—oh how the mighty have fallen! Haha! Pet dog! He's a pet dog!" Sharpner laughed and rolled off the couch. Gohan growled dangerously at him.

Videl noticed 'Shadow' growling and frowned. "Sharpner I don't think you should harass Shadow, he's not in a really good mood. Keith kicked him in the head so he probably has a headache right now and before then Keith hit him with his truck, he's only recently healed."

Unfortunately that only caused Sharpner to laugh harder. "Oh dear, sweet Kami above! He's a dog, a PET dog mind you, he has a pet name, _and_ Keith kicked his ass twice in one week without even knowing it! Oh wait till I tell this to everyone else! The mighty HAVE fallen!"

As Videl and Erasa were trying to find out what the hell Sharpner was talking about, Gohan lunged with a dangerous growl at the unfortunate blonde and clamped down on his hand._ "I'll show your blonde ass how the mighty falls!"_

Sharpner howled in pain and jumped up to get away. Unfortunately for the unlucky blonde, the coffee table was above his head when he jumped up, causing him to slam his head against the table. He was soon groaning with his head on Erasa's lap and ice to his head.

Gohan had his doggy head on Videl's lap with a slight smirk, while Videl sipped on her coffee with one hand and stroked his head with the other. Erasa was reprimanding Sharpner while the blonde acted like a little baby, and Videl rolled her eyes at the scene.

_Dumbass got what he deserved… _Gohan mused as he glared at the hurt blonde when he glanced at Gohan, making him flinch.

"I told you not to make fun of others Sharpner, plus you still have to help me find Mr. Wuffykins!" Erasa said sternly as she continued to sip her coffee. "He always disappears whenever you come over!"

_"Mr…Wuffykins? Mr. WUFFYKINS?! Kami, you have a worse name than I do and _you're_ making fun of me? You're a cat! A pet cat! Hahaha! Can Mr. Wuffykins come out to play? HAHAHA!!!"_

Sharpner grumbled and muttered something incoherent as Gohan's telepathic laughter resounded in his head then shifted the ice pack a bit.

_"Oh Kami, what kind of cat are you? Oh I have to see this, that'll make my day! You _have_ to come over as a cat Sharpner, that'll be a very entertaining experience."_

_"Well at least as a cat I can snuggle with Erasa more!" _Sharpner protested while the girls talked, oblivious to the telepathic conversation in their midst. _"What can you do as a dog huh? Huh? Tell me, how is a dog better?"_

_"Well for one I didn't see that jackass's truck, second, what the hell does it look like I'm doing now smartass? Third, _**I**_ kicked Keith's ass in the hallway, the bastard just got a lucky shot, and finally, she'll let me go out whenever I want because I'm a dog and she trusts me enough to come back."_

Sharpner mumbled something incoherent again and was silent, both physically and mentally. Seeing that he was the one to win this telepathic argument Gohan decided to relax while listening to Videl and Erasa's conversation.

"So you were having a nightmare? That's it? Or are you not telling me something that I feel like I really want to know?" Erasa said, giving Videl a suspicious look.

Videl blushed, sipping her coffee. Erasa squealed, "Spill Videl, spill!"

XX

Keith winced as they tightened the wraps around his leg, seemingly permanent teeth marks marring his skin. It took them nearly an hour to stop the blood from flowing normally since the wound refused to be healed by any other means.

Roshi was pacing up and down the room that was filled with his Nobles wearing their robes and standing in silence as he paced. "No one has heard from Gohan since he talked to the Vampire Elders? Bah, pathetic, useless vampire, has a knack for not being found when we want to find him."

The door opened and Roshi stopped pacing to see Temina enter the room with Alcander beside her, both smiling. "King Raphael will see you now. Gerald will take you to the room."

"Then what are you two here for?"

"That's none of your business." Alcander growled, narrowing his eyes at Roshi who gulped.

The same vampire that brought Korin to the room ushered the Nobles and Roshi out of the room before closing the door and leading them to the main conference room. Alcander and Temina glanced at each other before leaving the room themselves.

They headed to the door in silence, face completely calm yet doing flips inside. The two were almost in the limo when they were stopped by a vampire who rushed towards them with an outstretched envelope. They stiffened.

"I'm glad I caught up to you," the vampire panted, "King Raphael said to give this to you."

Alcander snatched the envelope, grumbling, and opened it. He unfolded the letter and began to read its contents, eyes widening with each word. He finished the letter with mouth agape and eyes staring in disbelief.

He quickly got into the limo and slammed the door, pressing the button for the window to go down to speak to his Jinn limo driver. "Russell, head for the Vikram residence."

"Why are we going to the Vikram residence Alcander?" Temina asked with raised eyebrow. "I thought we were going to the Mortis residence."

"Change of plans." He said sternly as the limo sped off.

XX

"I see, so you want to join the Coven of Deceit?" Raphael said calmly, hands forming a temple on the connected pew he sat at. Roshi nodded.

"Yes King Raphael, I don't mind being in the Trinity but Korin has taken it too far and kicked me out for some rookie named Gokan or something."

"And your Nobles," Duncan made a hand sweeping motion towards the silent robed vampires sitting down and staring at the ground. "Are they to join as well?"

"Yes Sir, they follow me and I believe we will be more use to you united than divided."

Boris grunted. "What use are a bunch of weak vampires? We are prepared to take over the Earth with strong vampires, not weak ones."

"I don't think we should be so rash Boris." Dante gave Boris a cold look. "Taking over Earth won't be easy. Humans do fight back, no matter how weak they are. Amazing the human species is."

Boris scowled at Dante. "I don't see what you have to worry about Dante you're not even a vampire anyway. I wouldn't waste a pint of blood on you."

Dante growled, emerald eyes turning red and white hair giving off an ethereal glow. "Don't make me get up and embarrass you in front of these Nobles by kicking your ass Boris. I suggest you hold your tongue!"

"Make me!" Boris stood up, chair flying back as he did. Dante did the same and before both could lunge at each other Raphael pounded his fist onto the table.

"Both of you hold your tongues! Kami, you act like a bunch of three-year old school children. Argue anymore across the table and I'll remove your flapping tongues as well as kick both of your asses so that I'll have peace in this room!"

Boris threw Dante a taunting look and sat back down. Dante growled and kicked his chair, sending it smashing into the wall before leaving the room, slamming the large door behind him with a loud boom.

Raphael, unfazed, continued with what he was going to say. "In joining the Coven of Deceit you are obligated to live in the House of Deceit for a few days. After that you must stay here only on weekends since that is when we plan and have meetings. Unless you have any other questions Roshi you are dismissed, Gerald will take all of you to your wing. The one named Keith will stay here for a moment; I wish to speak to him."

Keith, confused, sat down at the main chair will all eyes of the Coven of Deceit on him while Roshi and the Nobles were led out of the room. Once the door closed Keith felt alone and a bit frightened at their staring eyes.

"Keith I sense the blood of one of my lost vampire generals from the olden days flowing through your blood," Keith raised an eyebrow while Raphael looked at him with all seriousness.

"How would you like to become the General to my vampiric army? I will even give you more power if you desire it." Raphael's answer was the evil widening grin on Keith's face.

**I'm in a really good mood since I went on an art field trip and got to miss Bio (yes!) as well as heard the strangest song about "Chickens in the sky" or something when there. I swear they need that song on a cd so I can have it. If you ever find it on the internet or read the lyrics you know what I'm talking about. Those who don't should find out, it's hilarious!**

**I'm all hyped up on sugar and chickens in the sky so I'm_ insanely_ happy right now. (you can probably tell by the way I almost repeated myself) I also learned another way of calling me crazy in a more educated and knowledgeable sense. I am now eccentric. (laughs) Well enough of me blabbing go review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**READ ME!**

**To Dela-Vegeta Satan: Videl will find out eventually after a whole bunch of…other stuff (-evil cackle- not telling!) happens between them. I'll let you in a bit though, she almost finds out in the next chapter! Hehe…**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 7**

"You can't be serious Korin you won't stand a chance against Raphael! He'd obliterate you!"

Temina placed a hand on Alcander's shoulder, trying to calm him down, as he practically had steam coming from his ears. Korin just sighed and stared out the window while his Jinn, Aureus, just stood silently beside him.

"This night would be a nice night to die…" Korin whispered, almost wistfully and a sad look crossed Aureus' face before it disappeared.

"You wouldn't have to die if those blasted elves would stop trying to kill us and help us out for once. Of course they would be happy to help us if Raphael hadn't screwed up everything back then. Then again, what do I know? I'm just the relative of someone in the Order of the Archangels."

"You are not just a relative of someone in the Order of the Archangels," Korin reprimanded softly, "You are the only relative of Prince Alastair and therefore you are Prince Alcander Alastair Cherubim."

"Big whoop," Alcander growled, "So I am the heir of the man who made the Phlegathon which, if you recall, is in the hands of the vampire who screwed up everything in the first place."

"We will do fine. As long as the book of Seraph does not fall into the hands of King Raphael Vladislaus then not all is completely lost. I leave that part to Aureus of course who I hope will be able to do this task I have asked of him to do."

Aureus nodded to his master politely, the flat black chest held out in his arms. They stared at it for a few moments before Temina finally decided to speak up, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Where is the rest of the Order?"

"Most of them were killed off by Raphael's minions, the rest fled in terror, few stayed to finish the task set out by Lord Vikram and Prince Alastair. The elves, believing that the vampires had betrayed them for some reason, left for the Elvin realm where no one could reach them."

They turned to see Dimitri leaning against a pillar, looking up at the painting on the roof of the dining room. They in turn looked up as well, admiring the painting on the roof wistfully, wondering who had done such a marvelous and sinister job.

It was a cloaked assassin with tainted black angel wings sprouting from the cloak at a marvelous length, the Phlegathon held dutifully in his hands. Flames were the background, whispered to be the flames of Hell themselves.

It was said that the picture would drive one to insanity. The halo above his head would endlessly confuse with the open black gates of Hell visible behind him. What would forever haunt your mind were the two glowing red eyes staring at you under the dark hood.

"They say that this painting was the picture of Lord Vikram himself. They called him the Dark Assassin. As a leader of the Order of the Archangel, the three vampires were given names of the one of the Archangels…" Alcander whispered, "Gabriel Vampir the Archangel of Justice, Michael Vikram the Archangel of Mercy, and Raphael Vladislaus the Archangel of Vengeance."

"They say that Lord Michael sometimes switched titles with Lord-Master Gabriel." Aureus said politely, gazing at the black package in his hands.

"Yes, I faintly recall that." Alcander muttered, stroking his goatee. "My grandfather told me that Lord-Master Gabriel was more often called the Archangel of Mercy while Lord Michael was called the Archangel of Justice in honor of the things he did during the 200 year war."

Korin sighed. "They say that the original Gabriel's Code was actually his journal. The code was written by an old vampire who died near the ending of the 200 year war. I actually had Gabriel's Journal in my possession as well as another black book, but I couldn't open the black book and could only read a few pages of his journal before the words disappeared before my very eyes."

"Wait your grandfather?" Dimitri blinked, confused for a moment, before looking like he understood. "Oh yeah I forgot, those in the Order of the Archangels could reproduce like humans except they would come out as vampires. I wish I could be a full blood…"

"Get a life Dimitri." Alcander spat.

"I would," Dimitri said with a cheeky smile, "If I had one."

The only thing that held Alcander back from attacking Dimitri was Temina's hand on his shoulder. He resolved on giving Dimitri a harsh look which sent the vampire hiding behind his two Jinn while they watched amusedly.

Grumbling to himself Alcander looked outside the window. "We have to get going, we can't have Raphael finding us here or he'll kill us all. Not all of us need to die tonight or else all will be lost. Let's just hope that Gohan won't die as well or we'll lose everything."

"What does he mean by that?" the young vampire asked confused. Korin just sighed at Dimitri as Alcander and Temina left.

"The Jinn respect Gohan, even calling him the Lord of Jinn. If Gohan were to die the Jinn would revolt and would no longer serve the vampires. Even I am not sure why they do this as Jinn are supposedly the most loyal of creatures, it just seems that the Jinn are more loyal to Gohan than they are to us."

Korin motioned to Aureus who nodded and followed after him, leaving Dimitri alone in the dark, dreary mansion with his two Jinn. Looking around he shivered at the darkness of the mansion, only lit by torches and magical dying fireplaces.

He looked up to see the dark assassin Michael Vikram staring down at him with glowing red eyes. Cowering he hastened out of the mansion, his two Jinn rolling their eyes at his reason of fright while bowing at the mansion as they followed after Dimitri.

As he got into his car, the two Jinn getting into the front to drive him home, he looked at the black mansion with red windows one last time and sighed. "I still don't get it."

XX

Gohan rubbed his eyes as he sat in front of Videl's tv without a shirt on, not paying any attention to the news. Videl had left for work an hour ago. What he did last night would probably haunt his and Videl's mind for a _very_ long time.

"Kami that was stupid…exciting yet stupid…" He muttered, thinking back to what happened after Erasa and Sharpner left around three in the morning.

**Flashback**

Videl said goodbye to Sharpner and Erasa then closed the door with a sigh, glancing at the clock. It read 2:54, meaning she had about four hours of sleep. She glanced at 'Shadow' who just looked up at her.

Muttering to herself, she turned off the lights and made her way to her bed. Gohan padded after her and placed his front paws on the bed to look at her. To Videl it seemed the black dog was being polite and asking if he could get on the bed.

Smiling, she patted the side by her and he jumped on. Gohan waited for her to get comfortable before she finally lay on her back and he placed his head on her stomach. She silently began stroking his head before they both fell asleep.

_Dream_

_Videl couldn't see anything, it was dark, so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face if she wanted to. She could feel something on top of her and felt that it was a male, and a male that she had met before at that. He kissed a sensitive spot on her neck and she moaned._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her against him as if she wanted nothing else but for them to be melded together. Videl was blind to everything but his touches, his caresses, his kisses, she didn't care who it was as long as they didn't stop._

_Gohan couldn't see anything either, even with his vampiric vision it was utter darkness. All he could do was feel and the only thing he felt at the moment was something under him. His nose couldn't smell but without thinking he planted a kiss on her neck, hearing her moan._

_His hands went to her sides, open kisses to her neck, her breath hot against his ear, his tongue trailing the shell of her own. Normally he didn't do these sort of things but he couldn't help himself, he felt he _had_ to do it, it felt too right to stop._

_The kisses were more passionate as they progressed, their bodies hot and needy, their breaths ragged. Hands wandered, lips touched, bodies burned, moans were heard, breaths were labored in their hunger for each other._

_Yet in their fit of passion, before anything else could happen, Videl unknowingly whispered the name that broke through barriers and shot them out of the dream and into the frightening truth of reality._

_"Gohan…"_

_End Dream_

Gohan's eyes jolted open and he fell on the floor with a thud, changing back into a dog quickly before Videl saw the change broken from uttering his true name, and bolted away from the bed to the open bedroom door.

Videl shot straight up from bed breathing hard from the dream and holding the covers to her chest. The sheets were wet with her sweat and she used a shaky hand to wipe the perspiration off of her forehead.

Her eyes glanced at the black dog shaking at the entrance of her bedroom door, staring at her with wide frightful eyes. Videl frowned, thinking she did something to hurt the dog when she jolted up in the bed.

Gohan was shocked and shaken by the dream experience. He had never heard of a connection being so strong and was overwhelmed by the realistic fantasy that had occurred as they dreamt, side by side.

The Vampire Lord resolved to sleeping on the couch from now on, afraid that he wouldn't be able to resist making the dream come true. For the rest of the night no amount of coaxing from Videl could make the black dog go any farther than the bedroom doorway.

**End Flashback**

Groaning, Gohan placed a hand on his head to cover his eyes and leaned back on the couch to try and calm down. He had given in to letting Videl at least rub his ears goodbye before she went to work but that only brought the dream into his head at her touch.

He looked down at his tight pants through splayed fingers to see what he had been trying to calm down ever since Videl had rubbed his ears and left for work. He turned his head to see an envelope slid under the doorframe and smelt Ferox leaving.

Grumbling to himself, he turned off the tv and went over to pick up the envelope. Ripping it open in haste as he headed towards the bathroom for another cold shower, he stopped at Videl's doorway in amusement.

**Dear Ms. Satan, you have been invited to a Masquerade Party. You may bring anyone you want and please join the others as they wear costumes as well. It is tonight at ****8:45**** at the Mortis residence, see you there.**

_Gohan_

Gohan shrugged and yawned. After signing his name at the bottom of it to make sure she would come, he placed the invitation at the first place Videl would go to: the coffee table by the remote. Once finished he got into the shower and turned on the cold water.

He smirked as he finally had a way to meet Videl as a vampire while still keeping his identity a secret for a while. Thinking back on the dream his smile grew even wider as he realized he would be able to sate a bit of his desire tonight.

**(The cursive thingy is Gohan's signature if anyone's wondering…)**

**Sorry I took so long and the chap is short (well I think its short…) but my teachers decided to have the all awaited time of 'pile the work week'. Hope this chapter makes you happier though and I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten for this fic, they're all great to read and lifts my spirits. **

**Well I probably should go update Only One Shot as it is getting to the climax and the last chapter of Dark Blessings as I feel it is time to end it…for a while anyway. Those who like that story there will be a sequel if you're interested and it will be different from Dark Blessings as I have solemnly swore to have more romance.**

**Ok I need to cease my babbling and go study for my test so good night (****12:06 AM**** here), sleep tight, and don't lose a tooth or you'll end up like the people in ****Darkness****Falls****. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**To Sarah:** To answer your question, Gohan is both lusting and falling in love with Videl. He knows he's lusting but he doesn't know _why_ he's falling in love. He just a confused Vamp Lord even though he doesn't show it. Secondly, I don't know about Pan making an appearance. I've thought about it but I don't really know yet.

**To Lord Scribbles:** Dimitri pretty much is a little kid amongst all the other old vampires…but I'll just let you enjoy him. Its fun reading over what I wrote about him though. It makes me laugh sometimes. He's even more of a kid in this chapter I think…

**To Demon Videl:** The sequel to Dark Blessings is coming soon…don't know when but it's coming eventually. Probably around spring break is when I'll start to post it but don't get your hopes up too much. I'm only human after all…hey, wait, why is there green blood coming out of that cut on my finger…

**To Demi-Legend:** Yup, you got it. For a human to say a vampire's name would revert said vampire to his true form…pretty much what they look like around other vampires. For a vampire to say another vampire's name wouldn't do a think…unless you didn't add the proper respect then the vampire will use your name to destroy you. Ha ha, I can't believe how calm I was writing that…anyway I just added that in there because I thought it'd be funny as well as give Sharpner and Gohan a harder time around their, ahem, "owners".

* * *

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 8**

A man stood in the corner of the packed masquerade party, eyes scanning the crowd. He wore a black ensemble with a rapier at his side. He looked like Zorro, with eye mask and two split lines that completed Zorro's moustache.

"Yo! Go—"

WHAM

Gohan's fist connected to Dimitri's face like lightning striking a tree. The two Jinn who had Dimitri as their master, looked down at the unconscious vampire and the Vampire Lord in pure disbelief written all over their faces.

Gohan just stared at them impassively. "I didn't want anyone to know who I'm dressed up as tonight." _Plus I have a feeling there are enemies around me…_

The two Jinn bowed respectfully, wearing matching Persian guard outfits, and picked up Dimitri. They bowed once more before placing an arm around their shoulders and brought the young vampire to a chair until he woke up.

"Hello…Zorro."

Gohan didn't even glance down, his eyes still searching the crowd through the eye slits of his mask. "Hello Korin."

Since it was a costume party the white vampiric cat had no need to change what he looked like. The old cat sighed a bit, looking thoughtful, before looking up at Gohan. "I heard you were looking for a mortal woman. Does she know what you are?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, she knows what I am, but she doesn't know what I look like. So for my choice of costume I chose Zorro because he has a mask and a hat…plus I have a sword just in case things get ugly."

"Ah I see." the wise cat said with slow nods. "So, is this an attraction? Is this only an attraction due to lust or do you…love her?"

"I…I don't know…" Gohan bowed his head slightly, a slight confusion showing in his eyes.

"Hm…interesting…" Korin murmured, stroking his chin. "Have I ever told you the story of Lord Vikram and Lady Arwen?"

"No…" Gohan trailed off, slightly interested.

"Oh, ok, well I must tell it to you sometime. Have fun Gohan." with that Korin walked off.

_Old bastard telling me to have fun like I'm going to do something…_ Gohan thought with a frown and averted his eyes to the staggering form of Dimitri coming towards him.

"What was that for?" he whined, rubbing his face. The mask that was once there had been broken into pieces at the force of Gohan's punch.

Gohan shrugged. "You annoy me little brother."

Dimitri scowled and crossed his arms arrogantly. "You can't call me 'little brother' anymore I'm almost 2,000 years old!"

"Yes but you're still extremely younger than I," Gohan replied, the corner of his mouth twitching to smile, "So you're still my little brother."

"You're so annoying _big brother_." Dimitri said with a frown, trying to look angry even though he wasn't in the slightest. He and Gohan had played this game for the past month.

"I try." Gohan smirked.

"Yes, well, stop trying. It hurts my feelings when you do these things. I'm not some little baby you can coo over." Dimitri scanned the crowd with slight interest. "So where's that hot chick you're supposed to be wooing?"

"The question is, little brother, where's the hot chick _you're_ supposed to be wooing? You've been a bachelor for what, nearly 2,000 years now _including_ your 20 human years?"

"Oh yeah, what about _you're_ thousands of years hm? You've been a bachelor _far_ longer than I have!" The young vampire retorted playfully, waiting for his answer.

"**I** was locked in a coffin for Gabriel knows how long," the Vampire Lord said smartly, "I've only been out for barely over two months. You've been out for 2,000 years. Tell me, who has had more time?"

"Damn," Dimitri cursed. "You beat me _again_! Ah whatever, I'll kick your ass next—shit."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You'll kick my ass the next shit? Thanks for the offer but I'd rather not be there your next shit."

"No! NO!" the young vampire waved his hands frantically. "I was talking about the vampire there! I saw him and he kind of interrupted my sentence."

Gohan looked at where Dimitri was pointing and noticed an I'm-the-most-powerful-evil-vampire-on-the-face-of-this-earth vampire and narrowed his eyes at him. He looked familiar and though he didn't know why, he felt an extreme burst of hatred for the vampire.

"Dimitri," he asked with a cold tone, "Who is that?"

The young Lord flinched at the ice cold tone of his superior. "That's 'King' Raphael Vladislaus, Lord of the House of Deceit, and a _major_ pain in the ass."

As if he was being summoned, Raphael headed over to their direction, eyes staring hard as if trying to pierce the depths of their souls. His posse, the council members, followed behind him, Alcander and Dante lingering in the back boring holes into Raphael's head.

"Hello vampire fledgling." Raphael directed to Dimitri who scowled at him. His eyes glanced over to Gohan, giving him a suspicious look. "Hello…underling."

"Hello _King_ Raphael." Dimitri spat back, obviously using Gohan as a shield in case Raphael got offended and did something about it.

"Hello…ass." Gohan replied. The council members and Dimitri gawked at him. Raphael's eyes burned in anger.

"You have no right to speak to _me_ that way!" Raphael fumed.

"And you have no right to speak to me that way. Have you not read the Necessities?"

Raphael laughed. "Your petty Trinity rules mean nothing to me underling, **I am king**."

Gohan's eyes narrowed slightly. "And you mean nothing to me."

Raphael's eyes flashed with fury. "I am the one who will be judging you on breaking Gabriel's rules. If you want to come out alive I suggest you mind your tongue _underling_."

It was Gohan's turn to have his eyes flash in anger. "I am the one you will be judged by you on breaking Gabriel's code. If _you_ want to come out alive I suggest you mind _your_ tongue."

The look Raphael gave Gohan could've destroyed the world. Without another word the Vampire King practically stomped off, his council members following. Alcander and Dante winked at the two vampires before heading off after them.

Dimitri stared at Gohan in utter disbelief. "Do you have any idea what you have done? That's _Raphael Vladislaus_. He's the ruler of the vampire race!"

The Vampire Lord snorted. "Well as the ruler of the vampire race the ass should've shown me more fuckin' respect."

"Gohan he's going to sentence you to death!"

"Death my ass, if he wants to fuckin' kill me then he's' going to have a hell of a time trying."

"You're signing a death warrant big bro." Dimitri said, worry in his eyes, as he walked off to find his Jinn.

As soon as he had left the scent of jasmine and vanilla hit his nose. His eyes glanced through the crowd quickly, looking at each and every head near him when he saw a few familiar ones. If possible his smirk became broader, she had come.

XX

Videl couldn't believe she came to the party. Erasa squealed when she saw the invitation, wanted the details, and literally dressed Videl herself and dragged her to the masquerade party. Now she was standing here with Sharpner and Erasa near the refreshments.

Erasa had dressed up as a princess while Sharpner dressed up in something between a knight and a prince. Videl, though, wore a beautiful slightly glittering navy blue dress with her hair down and her ears made to look like they were pointed like an elf's. All three wore masks.

"Erasa," Videl whined, "Tell me why I'm here again…"

"To find this guy of yours and take advantage of being at the hottest spot in town!" Erasa chirped excitedly. Sharpner cleared his throat and Erasa glanced at him. "Oh, and dance a little with Sharpner."

"Don't I feel loved…" Sharpner said sarcastedly, causing Erasa to giggle and kiss him on the cheek affectionately.

Videl rolled her eyes then froze as two hands began to slowly make their way down her arms before wrapping around her waist and pulling her towards a muscular chest before kissing her neck. Sharpner looked at the two with a raised eyebrow and Erasa squealed.

"Hello Videl. Glad you could make it here tonight." the man behind her breathed seductively into her ear. Videl shivered. The man then nodded slightly to Sharpner. "Hello Sharpner, fancy meeting you here."

Videl and Erasa gave Sharpner a look that said 'you know him?' to which he replied with a slight blush and a few scratches on the back of his neck. "Er yeah…nice to see you too…um…Gohan…is Dimitri here?"

"Gohan?" Videl whispered questionably, turning slightly in his arms to see the Zorro holding gently yet tightly onto her waist behind her.

"Mhm…" Gohan answered. Sharpner and Videl weren't sure if he was answering one of their questions or both of their questions.

"Hey Sharpegger!" Dimitri said with a loud hiccup, a new white mask over his face that failed to hide the wide, ear to ear,drunk boyish smile on his face. As he stumbled towards them, Jinn following, the bottle in his hand sloshed beer everywhere. "Whas crackalackin my homie?"

Sharpner gave him a disgusted face while Erasa tried to hold back a loud burst of giggles behind her hands. Sharpner then blinked and looked at the spot Videl and Gohan were standing at only a few seconds ago.

"Hey," Sharpner said suddenly, making the drunk vampire, Jinni (A/N: its plural ok), and Erasa stare at him. "Where'd they go?"

XX

Keith seemed to strut proudly around in his king costume. He felt like a king. He ordered a drink at the bar and began looking around as he drank it only to spit it out on an unsuspecting vampire couple passing him.

Ignoring their yells he tossed a few bills at them and moved to get a better look before growling low. A man, no a vampire was dancing with _his_ Videl. His eyes narrowed at their closeness and the way the vampire seemed to be all over her neck.

"No one takes General Keith's mate-to-be and gets away with it!" he snarled, downed the rest of his drink, and made his way to the dance floor towards them.

XX

"Are you…really Gohan?" Videl asked hesitantly and a bit curiously. "Or are you just some guy who knows about this and is posing for Gohan because he couldn't show up…"

Gohan chuckled against her neck. "You're an interesting one Videl. I am who I say I am. Anymore questions?"

"…when can I see your real face?"

Gohan smirked slightly. "Hopefully later then sooner."

Gohan's eyes caught sight of an angry Keith stomping towards them. He noticed with a slightly raised eyebrow that he had gotten stronger but was nowhere near his strength in power or physique.

"Hm, the anger agent this way comes."

"What?" Videl turned to see what Gohan meant only to see Keith coming towards them as well. She made a face at his appearance. "Oh."

"Never fear, Zorro is here!" Gohan announced with a bit of flair and acting that Videl couldn't help but giggle.

Just as Keith pushed past the couple that stepped in front of Videl and Gohan, they were gone. He blinked then threw his crown on the ground and stomped on it furiously before heading back to the bar with angry wandering eyes.

In the corner, able to see Keith's temper tantrum, Gohan and Videl laughed. The Vampire Lord gazed at Videl for a moment while she stopped laughing to gaze curiously at him and captured her lips with a conquering kiss.

Videl moaned in his mouth and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands going into his hat to grip his hair as Gohan placed her against the wall. One of her legs was up against his thigh while his hand was slowly inching her dress up.

His hand stopped at her thigh while his lips moved down to her neck where he gently sunk his fangs. Videl gasped and gripped his hair harder as he began to drink her blood. Both of them had an arm to keep them pressed against each other.

He stopped drinking her blood soon though and licked the punctures close before moving back to her lips which brought them into a passionate and fiery kiss. Gohan's hat had fallen off by now while his now hand rested on her upper thigh.

They probably would've gone even further without a care in the world about the other people around them if a few, loud throat clearing sounds hadn't broke them out of their daze. Gohan glared at Alcander and Dante before disentangling himself from Videl and putting on his hat.

The two had frowns on their faces that faded to matching smirks before they winked, motioned that there were other people in the room, some gawking at him and Videl, and walked off somewhere.

Gohan rolled his eyes under his mask, glared icily at the people gawking to make them turn around, and focused his attention to the dazed Videl. He pressed up against her again and kissed her neck where he had just punctured her, grazing his fangs over the skin.

"Are you…are you going to turn me into a vampire?" Videl gasped as she tried to control her breathing.

Gohan nipped her earlobe. "Maybe."

"Do you…" Gohan could sense Videl's hesitance, "Why are you doing this?"

Gohan chuckled and whispered huskily into her ear, "Baby, you aren't just a happy meal."

Before Videl could blink he was gone. She looked around, searching the crowd for anyone who looked like Zorro and found none. As she was about to walk away she felt something against her shoe. Looking down she saw his mask. Lying on top of it was a rose.

* * *

**Jeez took me freakin forever to finish this chapter. My dad wanted to be an ass and only gave me 30 minutes on the comp which is NOT enough. Then I had all these exams and tests thrown at me. End of course tests can kiss my ass. I AM happy that I rose my bio grade of course which means MORE COMP TIME! (dances) Sorry about the long wait though. (bows humbly). The last time I updated was… (looks at date and cringes) oh man…**

**I tried to make this chapter as best as I could and ended up writing the whole past thing of what happened to Gohan, why he was locked in a coffin, who the hell Gabriel and Raphael were, where the Phlegathon came from, what happened to the Order of the Archangel, why it's Videl and not some other random person, how the Jinn Efreet came into existence from the earlier Jinn Madrid, why Gohan is called the Lord of the Jinn and so forth instead. (laughs) Sorry. Great reference though…**

**I've been busy though, especially with art since my teach wants to be a pain in the ass and keeps making me change the freakin background. (grumbles) Other than that my other story should be updated soon and hopefully I'll stop typing up once chapter possible fics and write _these_ fics. Those will be updated soon. Preferably when life decides to stop beating me with a baseball bat and downgrade to a stick…**

**(bows) I know it's been a while but please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 9**

Raphael stared at himself in the mirror before glancing at his arm and pulling up the sleeve slowly. The arm was a werewolf arm that had no fur, only sinew and muscle. The bald werewolf arm seemed to mock him, the nails sneering at him.

He growled fiercely and smashed the mirror with his regular arm. The pieces bit into his skin and blood slowly poured out from them. He stared at them, entranced, before glancing at the Phlegathon and then himself in the broken mirror. "Curse you father…"

Unknown to him, outside of his room Dante stood, looking through the crack in the door. He smirked at the angry vampire with an unusual glint in his eye. Then, hearing someone coming, quickly and quietly walked down the hall.

Keith turned and walked down the hall before standing in front of Raphael's door. He blinked for a minute, looking around, before shrugging and knocking on the wall next to the door in case the crack in the door was accidental.

"Enter."

Keith pushed open the door and stared at Raphael's bloody knuckles and the blood running down his fingertips to the floor. Raphael waved his shocked gaze away and looked at him with cold yellow eyes.

"What is it?"

Keith bowed. "Milord, my soldiers are ready and waiting for orders."

Raphael smiled darkly, his cold eyes glowing. "Perfect, send them out."

XX

"Dimitri you're messing up the chorus again." Gohan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

"Well I can't help it!" the young Vampire Royal whined childishly, "It's hard!"

The third vampire, the bass guitarist, scowled. "Oh please, even _Dario_ can do it and he doesn't even know what a fucking guitar is. Hell, he doesn't even know what balance is!"

"I heard that!" came from somewhere near the bar area as well as a loud shout followed by a crashing of dishes and glass.

"Yes but he's very musical Rayon!" Dimitri whined, "And is a freakin genius! It took me 7 mortal years to learn how to play the guitar!"

"Oh come on Dimitri, stop whining like some fuckin four year old brat and learn the damn chorus notes." the fourth vampire said annoyed, twirling his drumsticks in his hands with a bored expression on his face.

"But it's hard Serif!" Dimitri pouted with a sad and lost childish look on his face, staring tearfully at the insanely impossible guitar notes.

"Hard work," Serif snorted then smirked, "So says the once mortal who stopped doing work at the age of two after he learned how to walk."

"Well that was hard wor—hey wait a minute I still do work!" Dimitri protested loudly.

Rayon and Serif were laughing loudly, the corner of Gohan's mouth was twitching slightly, and a loud crash was heard in the background followed by a ton of laughter. Dimitri pouted dejectedly and began trying the notes again.

Gohan looked at the empty room that was ready to open the next night if the dishes broken by Dario were replaced soon. He made sure the wires were placed in correctly and stood up at the mike. Rayon and Serif, still chuckling at the glaring Dimitri, went to their places.

"Alright you three, from the top, and Dimitri for the sake of your…future female relations I highly suggest you make sure you get the chorus right."

Dimitri gulped and, with a sweaty and nervous forehead, began to surprisingly get the notes right. Rayon and Serif shared an amused grin and concentrated on their playing again. As they practiced for their gig the next night Gohan couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Once they finished, seeing as Dimitri had gotten nothing wrong in the chorus, they began to pack up their things. Rayon having left quickly before thoughts of more practice and Serif helping clean the broken glass with Dario, Dimitri was the only one to notice Gohan's mood.

"Hey big bro, you okay? You seemed down today when we were practicing…"

"I don't know Dimitri…" Gohan trailed as he sat thoughtfully at the end of the stage, "I don't really know how to explain it besides the fact that something is wrong…"

"Why would something be wrong? No one will try anything stupid or something tonight…right?" Dimitri asked quietly, like a scared child trying to get reassurance from a worrying father.

Gohan shook his head and gave Dimitri a calm look. "It's nothing. I'm probably just worrying about Videl again. I should probably go back anyway. She most likely misses her dog."

"Yeah her lap dog…" Dimitri murmured as he walked out the club with his guitar over his shoulder and his leather guitar case carried at his side humming 'chickens in the sky'.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you put your guitar in your case so that nothing will happen to it?"

Dimitri scoffed and held his chin up high. "Of course not big bro, I have never put my guitar in its case when there is a gig the next day, bad luck."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Gohan called out and watched as Dimitri walked out the door…only to hear the shouts and curses of the same vampire.

"What the hell it's fucking raining! No! My electric guitar! Don't worry Beatrix I will save you from all of—what the hell is that on my guitar? Holy shit its fuckin sparking! NO!"

Dimitri yelled and the three vampires who heard were bent over laughing with tears in their eyes as a loud sizzling, crackling, and popping sound was heard outside the door through the rain followed by a _very _loud, "Damn you rain!"

After a while the three vampires had left, Dimitri long gone as he shocked his way home, and went their separate ways. Gohan nearly ran to Videl's apartment in apprehension as to what was bothering him.

When there he transformed into his dog form and headed up to her door. After whimpers and barks that were actually calls of her name and pleading to open up the door to assure that she was fine, the door opened and Gohan darted inside.

"Shadow you're soaking wet!" Videl cried and went to get a towel to dry her 'dog' off.

Sneezing in his dog form Gohan was satisfied as Videl was rubbing his body with the towel, drying him off and warming him up. He noticed the mask and rose on the table and smirked slightly. Once she finished she made hot cocoa for herself and sat down on the couch.

Without a word Gohan jumped up onto the couch with her and laid his head on her lap as the sound of the tv show filled his ears and the giggling of Videl was heard. Gohan was happy that Videl was fine but still worried. If she was fine, what was really bothering him?

XX

Korin sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and stacking the papers up neatly. Aureus entered the room with hot cocoa for his master, placing it in front of him. Korin thanked him and sipped it gratefully. Though he was a vampire he still felt warmth.

A loud thundering sound was heard and Korin jumped slightly, the glasses perched on his nose becoming lopsided. Aureus looked up to see the lights flicker but stayed on. Korin placed his mug on the table and fixed his glasses dutifully.

"I don't know about you Aureus but I wish old age would catch up to me and make me hard of hearing instead of sharpening my hearing. This dreadful thundering noise outside is killing my ears." Korin said distastefully, glaring out the window at the streak of lightning miles away.

Aureus had a small smile on his face but said nothing. He still carried the flat black chest in his arms, refusing to put it down in order to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. Korin finished his cocoa and left it on the table with a loud sigh.

The ancient cat got off the chair and put on his robe before placing his glasses next to his mug and getting his cane to help him walk. He nodded to Aureus who bowed his head slightly in respect and followed his master out of the study.

They were walking past the doors when they burst open with a large explosion, throwing Korin and Aureus back. Almost instantly vampires wearing old fashioned soldier uniforms bearing the crest of a black winged green snake marched into the room bearing swords.

Korin's eyes grew fearfully wide at the crest. "T-The crest of the Dark Lord…"

Aureus just growled dangerously at the ones who had burst into the Mortis Mansion and attempted to kill him and his master. He finally realized the black case was gone and searching for it found it unnoticed by the door.

With a growl Aureus slowly changed into a demonic dog. He was large with large blue claws and glaring yellow eyes. Large dark blue horns twisted purposely out of his head were a mane of fire-red fur went down his back.

The fur was also under his chin like a strange beard and on the top sides of his legs. A fire-red fur tail swished in the air. Large gold armlets were on his wrists and ankles, and when he breathed clouds of fiery-hot gas went into the air.

With an angry roar he jumped into the heart of the vampire ranks, causing panic for a moment as he attacked. The soldiers eventually got their bearings and attacked as well. Korin, never being one to be useless, began to kill vampires left and right. (A/N: Yoda meet your match! HAHAHA! Sorry I had that image and couldn't resist…)

Suddenly a sword burst from Korin's back who coughed up blood. The room seemed to freeze and stare at Keith who held a sword in his hand, smirking widely at Korin's shocked face. Keith kicked Korin off of his sword, making him hit the wall.

Korin gazed at Aureus with fading eyes and short, heavy gasps before his eyes closed, his body slumped, and his chest lied still. With a roar Aureus tackled Keith who tried fighting back in fright. He was saved by someone pulling Aureus off of him and into the wall.

Aureus pulled himself up and growled, glaring at Raphael who was holding a beautiful and powerful sword in his hand, the Phlegathon. The armies backed off, Keith holding his stomach in pain as he backed off as well, leaving Aureus and Raphael to fight alone.

Aureus roared and Raphael gave something between a hiss and a growl. Aureus charged with unimaginable speed, Raphael matching him, as they collided. Aureus clung to a pillar, a cut slicing open with flames bursting out, and Raphael had a slice on his cheek.

Raphael scowled as he touched the blood with his fingers and looked at it. He felt a stinging pain on his hand but ignored it; his werewolf arm could handle it. Aureus gave him a strange hiss and glanced at the fiery cut on his arm that immediately healed.

_Impossible,_ Raphael thought unbelievingly, _only the __Madrid__ Jinn can heal their cuts and transform like the Efreet Jinn, but they were wiped out after _He_ died…so how did they survive to this day? I have to be more cautious of the Jinn. Hopefully Azazel isn't alive…_

Aureus roared at him and lunged again. Raphael, trapped in his thoughts, barely dodged the onslaught of the ancient and demonic dog form of the Jinn. Raphael's eyes turned a dangerous red and as Aureus leapt at him and vice versa, they ended up on either side of the room.

Raphael went down on one knee, a trail of blood going down the cut on his forehead. Aureus coughed up a fiery, smoking blood and transformed into his human form, a searing hole through his stomach that wouldn't heal and sizzled as it ate skin.

He fell, blood pouring through the hole and from cuts. Aureus groaned, blood pooling around his body with flames atop of them. He lay on his stomach, arms outstretched towards the hallucination of a cloaked man with black wings standing by the black case.

"Lord Vikram, Master Azazel," he coughed, blood and fire swirling around him as his eyes clouded over, "I have failed you…"

The vampires shielded their faces as Aureus exploded in a burst of flames, leaving a body mark on the ground. Keith walked towards Raphael, looking triumphant, until noticing that the Vampire King looked pale.

"Milord, are you okay?"

Raphael sheathed the Phlegathon and took off his sash around his out robe to wrap the sizzling burn on his werewolf hand. He walked towards the door, grabbing the case he saw Aureus' eyes rest on, and glanced at Keith.

"General, search the house and take anything of worth or of meaningful value. Anything else that is irrelevant you may have for yourself." with that said, Raphael left.

"Alright you heard what he said, start searching the house!" Keith ordered, glancing at Korin's cane at his feet. With a smile he picked it up and began whistling as he walked about the house twirling it in his hands.

**Seeing as there were no questions to answer or half-answer I skipped my usual top writing thing. Thanks for all your support and stuff, I don't know how to say it but you know how I mean. I just finished taking those graduation tests and hoping that I don't have to take it next year when I'm a senior (shudders).**

**I think I made this chapter pretty long so I'm stopping there. That and it's a good stopping place for me. I still have my other story, Only One Shot, to update (which I KNOW I definitely got to do this Spring Break), half finished with that chapter. That story is almost at its end anyway. The finales are coming up and what not that will make you shocked and probably ready to yell at me (laughs).**

**My dad's threatening to cut off the internet which I pray he doesn't do by the end of this month so I'm trying to get all my stories updated. I'll still probably find a way to update my stories anyway so I'm not THAT worried. Got some stuff to do but not that much, meaning I should have some typing time.**

**Well that's enough writing and such, and seeing how Korin and Aureus is dead (such good people) it's going to throw this story into another loop. Well, better get going on the next chapter and if my dad doesn't cut off the internet expect the first chapter of the sequel to Dark Blessings to come out. Hopefully I'll be able to scrape up some money even though I don't have a job and keep the internet up myself.**

**On another note: Do any of you have aim or something of the sort? I'm freakin bored on the internet and the only people to talk to are weird people who don't get it. DarkSeraphim17**


	11. Chapter 10

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 10**

Gohan stared solemnly at the burning body of Korin. The vampires had set him up onto a pyre and had lit him on fire. They were currently singing an old song of respect for the old Trinity Master. It didn't take them long to find his body, his house ransacked, and the burnt body mark of Aureus.

Lucius was shocked while Gohan was furious at the killing of Korin. He literally crushed the dead vampire warriors that were scattered about the ground before stomping out. His eyes were a furious red and even Dimitri jumped out of his way when he stormed about.

_The pure are soiled, and the soiled are purified_

_What is good is evil, and what is evil is good_

_To live is to die, and to die is to live_

_The power lies deep within the purifying pyre light_

The vampires sang, hands clasped behind their backs solemnly and their eyes closed as their voices echoed through the air atop the hill where the pyre sat. Gohan's eyes reflected off of the fire, making him look cold, disheartened, and tired. Dimitri glanced at the vampire he saw as an older brother but said nothing.

_The pure are soiled, and the soiled are purified_

_What is good is evil, and what is evil is good_

_To live is to die, and to die is to live_

_The power lies deep within the purifying pyre light_

At the word light the vampires' voices rose high then went down, letting the last word linger before being blown away by the wind that blew out the last of the fire. Two vampires wearing black robes that held a single vampiric skull on the front for design came forward to collect the ash remains.

They carefully brushed the ash remains into the gold vase covered with engraved symbols that told about his life and his accomplishments. The two were solely responsible for cleaning the pyre, fixing the Mortis Mansion, and placing Korin's ashes on a pedestal somewhere in the house where it could be found and seen easily.

Gohan spoke to them briefly before they bowed in respect and walked off, vase in hand. Dimitri cleared his throat and looked nervously everywhere else but Gohan. The Vampire Lord stared at him for a second before tilting his head slightly for him to say what he needed.

Dimitri was relieved that he could talk to him again and it was obvious on his face. "So what is the Trinity going to do now big bro? Korin was the head of the Trinity and with him gone it's only you and Lucius. It's obvious that someone had deliberately attacked Korin for a reason and even though the other vampires don't show it they're scared."

Gohan glanced at Lucius who was chatting with a Clan Leader. "I hate to tell you this Dimitri but the undead life you once led is now changing. Korin is dead, the House of Deceit is not everything they seem to be, and Lucius probably knows more than he says he does."

Dimitri's eyes grew wide as his mouth gaped. His eyes turned to Lucius who was now laughing at a joke told by one of the Clan Leaders that now surrounded him. "How do you know?"

Ferox scoffed as he came towards them, hearing their conversation. "Easy, none of the Clan Leaders would join us in our cause. Something has to be up if they don't even want to see us or hear our proposition. They were most likely acting under the actions of Lucius who is letting them into the scam. They didn't join us because they believe they will reap bigger rewards if they stay with Lucius."

Vincent glanced amusedly at Ferox as he came up behind them. "Like they humans always say, every squirrel finds a nut every once and a while."

Gohan, Vincent, and Dimitri chuckled at the joke while Ferox huffed at them, annoyed because he didn't get it. When their chuckles turned to laughter Ferox growled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Dimitri said proudly with a smile, "That you finally used that penny I gave you and bought a clue."

Finally getting it Ferox glared and began jumping up and down, pointing at them as they laughed. "That is NOT funny!" (A/N: chibi moment!)

"Finally," Dimitri said with an exaggerated sigh, "I'm not the stupid one in the group!"

"That's because you're stupider." a female Jinn voice piped up behind them.

Ferox finally began laughing at the others as Dimitri began his own child-like tantrum. With a final 'humph' Dimitri stomped off, his Jinn following behind him to protect him from anything that would appear. The Jinn woman smirked at Dimitri's back before being scolded lightly by her mistress.

"Mistress Alicia." Gohan said respectively, kissing the back of her hand.

"Lord Gohan." She said with her slightly accented voice, a smile on her lips. "Rachel, Lucia, come pay your respects to Lord Gohan."

Two Jinn women came towards Gohan and got on one knee with their head down. Gohan had them stand up and gave a side glance at the vampire woman who even Korin respected. It was rumored that Alicia was at least the age of Raphael of the House of Deceit but it hadn't been proven.

Alicia was very beautiful, probably the most beautiful vampire of all though she laughed and claimed she wasn't. She had wavy brown hair and gentle green eyes that seemed to calm even the most demonic of souls. She wore an emerald green dress and was as polite as she was modest. She was like a vampiric saint.

"You may call me just Gohan, Mistress. I do no deserve the honor of that title. Now, what do I owe the honor of this visit Milady?" Gohan said with a slight smile. Ferox winked at Lucia who just rolled her eyes.

"Well Gohan it has come to my attention that the Dark Lord has returned from whence he came and, seeing as he has returned to once again take over this realm, I have come to assist you with vampires and Jinn from my own countries. I do suspect, however, that we will need help from the elves as well."

"I am sorry to disappoint you Mistress but the elves will not help any vampire in his or her cause, even if it was Lord-Master Gabriel himself."

Alicia gave him a beautiful smile, yet slightly mischievous. "I see you do not know the truth."

"The truth?" Gohan asked confused. He glanced at his and her Jinn who looked just as confused as he was.

"In due time Gohan. You, as will other vampires, will learn in due time. What was lost in the interweaving threads of time will be brought back to life by the opening of a book." As she turned and walked away she began to sing a song that echoed around her yet seemed to be relaying a message to Gohan at the same time.

_The pure are soiled, and the soiled are pure_

_What is good is evil, and what is evil is good_

_To live is to die, and to die is to live_

_The power lies deep within the purifying pyre light_

XX

"That'll be 234.45 Erasa." Dimitri smiled as he rang up the price. Erasa gaped at him.

"ONLY 234.45?" she yelled and Dimitri flinched. "Is that all? This place is cheaper than I thought it was. Are you sure you didn't give me some discount or something?"

Dimitri sweat dropped. "Uh no Erasa I didn't."

"Oh wow, I should shop here more often Mark. Tell Videl and Kami's gift to women Blaine I'm upstairs if they are trying to find me or asked by Videl to find me!"

Dimitri's sweat dropped increased at her comment. "Um…okay."

"Alright time to see the new bikini line!" Erasa cheered and practically floated up the escalator radiating happiness.

"Hey Mitri, how's the register." Gohan yawned slightly, leaning against the counter.

"Just wondering how Sharpner deals with someone so…bubbly." Dimitri replied as he leaned back in his chair and opened up a magazine. "My non-beating heart would over beat itself from all the bubbly-ness that comes from her."

Gohan snorted. "Your heart would most likely burst before it even tries to beat. Sharpner has no heart, only his brain and mini-brain so he's fine."

Dimitri let out a short laugh. "That's so true! I SO have to use that against him tonight after we play a few songs."

The Vampire Lord gave him an odd glance. "…you do know that if you don't get serious sometime soon you're going to get killed in an impending war right?"

"Are you insane? I'm not dying anytime soon, I'm a survivor!" Dimitri scowled, and began to sing defiantly. "I will never grow up, I'm a toys r us kid!"

Gohan snorted. "Right…remind me that later when you're crying for your mother once we start fighting against an army of thousands."

They looked up at a clearing of the throat to see Videl standing with a raised eyebrow and holding some things. Dimitri coughed and slid the Playboy magazine under the counter, Videl staring amusedly at him.

Dimitri stood up embarrassed and patted Gohan on the shoulder as he walked out from behind the counter. "It's all yours Blaine."

Gohan glared at him and stood up, clearing his own throat before ringing Videl's things up for her. Everything seemed to be silent except for the ringing of the cash register making its slight 'ching' noise.

"25.51." Gohan told her in his monotone voice, a stoic look on his face while his insides were flipping and his vampire side was screaming at him to mark her.

"Why are you always either angry or silent, its weird…" Videl commented as she placed 30 dollars on the counter.

Gohan just rang it up and counted her change. "Change 4.49, have a nice day Ms. Videl and come again."

Videl rolled her eyes as she collected her bag and her change. "Why are you avoiding my question now?"

Gohan just sat down and opened up a car magazine. He didn't even glance at her, just began reading in silence. Videl gave out a sound of frustration and stuffed the change into her purse and turned on her heel.

"To answer your question I like being silent just to make others mad and I'm only angry because I don't like Keith which reminds me, if you want to get away from him come here, he wouldn't dare come in here himself since he's not man enough."

Videl smiled slightly at him. "Oh…thanks."

Gohan gave her a sly smirk as he raised his eyes to meet hers. "To answer your last question, because I felt like it."

Videl blushed profusely at his smirk and stumbled out to go find Erasa, almost running into a clothes stand. She knocked a few clothes off and apologized before putting them back up and rushing off. Gohan just chuckled at her actions and lightly licked his thumb to turn the page.

XX

Raphael stared at the black case angrily and greedily. He wanted to open it but it wouldn't open. It had no lock on it and seemed to have no spaces for something to get in and pry it apart. He was frustrated and had been for the last 10 hours.

Despite the scratching and clawing he had done to the case it looked brand new. Frustrated, he heaved the chest into the wall, watching it fall to the ground still looking completely brand new. He growled and flung some papers off his desk in fury.

His werewolf arm throbbed endlessly and he grabbed it, hissing at the pain as he tried to stop it. His eyes turned red and he heard the footsteps coming towards his room. The first one was nervous while the other was calm and faint.

"Be careful, he's in a really nasty mood Mistress." the nervous man said loud enough for the hallway to hear before he knocked quickly and sped off.

Just as the door opened Raphael spun around angrily in his chair. "I thought I told everyone that I'm not meeting any—Alicia? Alicia Marina Erumeldo, first vampire of the elves?"

Alicia smiled gently at his wide eyes with her own amusement filled ones. "Hello Victor Dracul Raphael Vladislaus, son of Lord Fenrir Seraphim, we meet again."

**YES! I finally got this chapter finished and thinking of my other fics. Since the internet gets to stay on that means I get to stay on and more fics to come out from me! WOOHOO! Ahem…well anyway I have now thrown in another twist for the story everyone likes so much, hope it gets you wondering, JA!**

**PS: Loved talking to you, it was a nice breath of fresh air and I enjoyed it. Don't want to give out too much stuff in case it messes with privacy or something but you know who you are! Hope to talk to you sometime in the near future.**


	12. Chapter 11

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 11**

"Reconsider this Victor," Alicia pleaded softly, concerned eyes placed upon the Vampire King as he continued to relentlessly attack the black case. "It wouldn't be right to attack someone who doesn't know anything about this! You're making a mistake!"

"He knows everything about this!" Raphael countered, his eyes glowing darkly at her, "He acts as one who knows, and the case before me proves it!"

He gave an elegant wave, revealing the perfect black case which, despite his attempts, was unscathed. Alicia stared at it with slightly surprised eyes to which Raphael sneered at, his face anything but friendly.

Alicia shook her head, brown tendrils of hair shaking like a snaking stream. Her eyes met Raphael's, emerald green against molten yellow, making Raphael shudder inconspicuously but stood his ground.

"He knows not of the truth Victor, but he will know soon." Alicia walked towards the door, glancing back at him with confidence. "Then all will be revealed and not even your sentence of banishment will be able to stop him…your brother."

Raphael flinched at the word as Alicia left the room silently, possibly never to be seen again by the likes of him. With a yell of anger he swept everything off of his desk, breathing heavily with his hair slightly messy from his hours of frustration.

His eyes immediately flicked over to the painting above his fireplace, a painting that none had ever noticed. The eyes of the man sent a jolt of pain to his arm. Hissing he exited the room, swinging his black outer robe on as he went, his eyes a violent red.

_Damn you father…_

XX

Gohan tapped his foot with a slight nervous feeling. He wasn't nervous about performing at the Blood Moon, he was nervous about his trial, especially with the House of Deceit being the judges and Raphael head judge.

He was afraid that they would give him the most horrible of all punishments, their version of the Poena Eterna. All vampires feared the Eternal Punishment. It was said to be dark, silent, and containing an endless wave of your worst fears. There was no escape.

Even Raphael was no exception to the Poena Eterna said to be created by the strongest Vampire Lord of all time that seemed to vanish as the centuries went by. The one worry that lay heavily on his mind was Videl, his usually muted feelings out of control.

He was afraid to leave Videl if he was sentenced to such a punishment. He constantly reminded Vincent and Ferox that if anything happened to him, they were to gather the Jinn and protect Videl at all costs until he somehow found a way to return.

Gohan was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Dimitri literally bouncing towards him with a large smile, he was too deep in thought. When the Vampire Royal chirped a hello to him Gohan looked up quickly, his face calm while his insides were in turmoil.

"What?"

The coldness of his tone made Dimitri falter but his smile endured. "Videl's here."

Gohan immediately gave him his full attention. "Where?"

Dimitri pointed his thumb towards the door before heading towards the bar followed by his two Jinn who muttered something about another long night. Gohan immediately got up from the chest and glanced from behind the curtain.

Hundreds of vampires were dancing, drinking, and so on. There were a few humans but usually placed in the safety of the VIP lounge with their vampire friends. He saw Videl and Erasa enter, frowned, then sighed in relief as Vincent and Ferox followed close to them.

He smirked with mischief and was about to go around to her when Raphael and his members entered, followed by Keith and Roshi. Gohan's eyes narrowed and without a sound disappeared from the spot. Rayon and Serif glanced at each other slyly.

"Bet you Gohan beats down Keith, King Raphael, and his members either verbally so badly that they leave him alone the entire night until the trial later on." Rayon smirked, waving a wad of hundreds in Serif's face.

Serif's eyes moved back and forth with the hundreds before pulling out his wad of hundreds and slapped it down on top of his drums. "You're on Rayon! If Gohan _doesn't_ beat them down you have to dress like a girl for two weeks!"

Rayon just smiled knowingly. "If you lose you have to dress like girl for two weeks AND you have to…"

Serif's smirk turned into a gaping look of disbelief at Rayon's mutter. Rayon raised his eyebrows, his eyes shining with amusement. With a gulp Serif nodded slowly, this time looking a little less confident than before.

_Gohan…do the right thing…NOTHING!_

XX

"This is so exciting!" Erasa continued to babble happily as the bald, muscle-bound bouncer brought them from the never-ending line and into the club. "I heard the Blood Moon is practically impossible to get into! Too bad Smokey Joe's Café was closed…"

"Well we got in Erasa so it can't be that hard, especially when you are _allowed_ to go in due to Sharpner's friends." Videl muttered, looking around interestedly.

Erasa was completely unfazed by Videl's slightly down attitude. "I also heard that many foreigners go here and locals are almost always never let in!"

Practically the entire vampire-infested club chuckled either outwardly or inwardly at their statement quietly. They eyed the two women with a curious and hungry eye. After all, it wasn't everyday you drank pure human blood.

They were all driven away by the low warning growls sent to them by Vincent and Ferox, their eyes flashing fiery flames. Instantly the vampires backed away from the two mortals. If Gohan allowed the two mortals in then it was best to leave them alone or face his immortal wrath.

"Hey Videl."

Videl's breath caught and she turned around to see Gohan (as Blaine of course) looking calmly at her with dark onyx eyes. Erasa looked in interestedly for a while until she spotted Sharpner by the bar. With a squeal she rushed towards him, leaving Gohan and Videl alone.

Videl felt like she was melting under his gaze and when he sent her his infamous smirk she felt like she was flying. "H-Hi Blaine."

Gohan's smirk broadened inwardly until he sensed Keith and Roshi coming their way. He glanced at the bar and took Videl's hand, kissing the knuckles and making Videl blush like a tomato. "Shall we get something to drink before my band begins to play?"

Videl nodded, seeming to be in a daze. "S-Sure…"

Gohan led her towards the bar with one hand pressing against her back, and sent a smug look to Keith who noticed them. Keith glared at him, baring his vampiric teeth in malice, before disappearing off into the crowd.

Videl sat on the stool, followed by Gohan. She smiled shyly at him and received a handsome smirk. Vincent and Ferox soon came by them. Vincent leaned over to Gohan, muttering something so low that Videl couldn't hear them.

Gohan turned to Videl, stood up, and bowed slightly. "I'll be right with you Videl. I have to deal with something that needs my attention. Ferox here will watch over you while I'm gone and you may order anything you like."

The bartender, Dario, smiled nicely with a nod of affirmation as Gohan walked off with Vincent. Ferox smiled brightly at Videl and waved Dario from talking to a beautiful female vampiress. He got the vampiress' phone number and walked over, smiling.

"Lady Videl, Ferox, how can I help you?"

"I'd just like a red wine Fabio!" Ferox chirped happily.

"It's Dario…" Dario muttered, frowning at Ferox before smiling at Videl.

"What would you like Lady Videl?"

Videl smiled. "Red wine would be fine Mr. Dario, and you can just call me Videl."

Dario got the two drinks and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry I can't do that Lady Videl, but I would be honored if you would just call me Dario."

Videl looked at him curiously before just smiling and nodding. Dario smiled, gave her a slight bow, and went back to the beautiful vampiress. Ferox grumbled about being able to get more girls than that and sipped his wine. Videl giggled and Ferox smiled at her.

XX

"What is it Vincent?" Gohan said calmly as he took a seat in the completely sound proof room while the Jinn closed the door.

Dante seemed to come out of nowhere as he walked forward. His yellow eyes seemed to pierce into Gohan's onyx black ones. "It's been a long time Gohan Michael Lucifer Vikram, son of Fenrir Seraphim and ruler of Ubar."

Gohan stared at him, confused. "Excuse me? I think you have the wrong vampire Dante."

Dante glanced at Vincent who lowered his eyes and moved back into the dark corner as if to say he wasn't there. His molten eyes glanced back to the confused Vampire Lord with a hint of determination.

"I have the right vampire, Lord Gohan, but I believe you do not have the right person. My name is not actually Dante. My name is Azazel, Lord of the Madrid Jinn." Azazel bowed just as fluidly as he said that, his appearance shifting slightly to his true form then back.

Gohan blinked at that. The shift of his appearance was so quick if his eyes hadn't been trained he wouldn't be able to see it or even think he saw it. A knock on the door interrupted them, causing them to turn their heads towards it.

Serif had poked his head into the room and sweat dropped at the stares he received. Bowing his head slightly at the intensity of the attention he was given he cleared his throat. "Reborn is about to play in five minutes Lord Gohan."

Gohan stood up and was halfway to the door when Azazel placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a fierce, soul piercing glare. "Lord Gohan you must remember your true self, remember or all will be lost in the unending darkness."

With that Azazel disappeared. Gohan stared for a moment, processing what the Madrid Jinn said, then snorted and shook his head. "Foolish creature, I know what I am…"

Yet as Gohan left the room Vincent couldn't help but feel he was only saying that as reassurance then with confidence. "Master…"

XX

"And then there was tha…that time when Vincent dressed up like a little ballerina while in a Barney suit. Ha-ha! It was the most hil…hil…funniest thing in my life!" Ferox slurred to Videl on his twentieth Jinn Margarita which came after the thirty red wines.

Videl couldn't help but keep a smile, his antics and stories too hilarious not too. The man, unknown to her a Jinn, was completely and utterly wasted. Vincent walked over, giving him a disgusted look, and placed the Jinn's arm on his shoulder, dragging the laughing fool away.

Gohan stared at the two Jinn before shaking his head and smiling at Videl. He opened his mouth to say something when the DJ announced the band Reborn coming on in one minute, causing practically the entire club to turn towards the stage while the VIP just stared.

Raphael stared at Gohan from the VIP seat with a slight grin. _Don't expect to see anything else but darkness after tonight creature of the night._

Gohan, catching the telepathic message, glared at the so called King of Vampires before turning back to Videl with a sigh, his mind remembering the last song he was going to sing before he was sent into the Poena Eterna.

"Videl after this night don't expect to see me anymore after tonight. I…I lo…I care about you to an extent but I cannot let this go any further than tonight for personal reasons. I want to tell you this now because I can't afford to lead you on if I don't return for a certain reason and I also want you to know that I'm…" Gohan paused while Videl looked at him a little heartbroken but understanding, he couldn't say it.

"Hey Blaine we're about to start." Dimitri said happily only to have his smile wither under the intensity of Gohan's glare and the overwhelming sadness in his eyes. "Um…yeah…"

Dimitri guessed that his presence wasn't a very good thing at this moment and slowly went back to the stage. Gohan turned back to Videl with a sad and thoughtful look on his face before looking into her eyes with utmost care.

"If you don't understand me at all just try to understand this." Gohan gulped nervously as he tried to figure out how to say what was needed, Videl giving him her complete attention. "This time I…Shadow isn't coming home anymore."

Videl stared in confusion as Gohan gave her a soft kiss on her lips before letting go of her hands and walking towards the stage. She tried to follow him but out of nowhere Sharpner place a hand on her wrist to stop her, shaking his head no and sitting her down with Erasa.

As Dimitri began the beginning chords to the song Gohan closed his eyes, knowing the truth in the words of the song that would become his near reality. Serif and Rayon soon joined in and he opened his eyes to the crowd, his eyes only on Videl.

_Dark bodies floating in darkness_

_No sign of light ever given_

_Imprisoned in the world_

_Without a memory_

_Unconscious or am I conscious_

_Cut from the heart I am part of_

_Sometimes I feel as though_

_I'm frozen in heaven_

The vampires began to either dance to the seemingly haunting song while others nodded their heads to it, listening to the message being relayed. Gohan, however, only stared at Videl, as if trying to get her to understand what he was singing.

Serif's drums picked up at the chorus as Rayon and Dimitri played diligently over their electric guitars, trying to help their superior relay the message being sung. Vampires danced a little faster while Raphael seemed to narrow his eyes at the words.

_And I saw_

_My own face_

_In the dark_

_And loneliness (loneliness)_

_And I saw_

_My own face_

_Like a spark_

_Frozen in heaven_

Serif stopped his frantic playing of the drums to an almost non-playing sound, leaving Dimitri to play practically the only music heard before returning with Rayon. Gohan closed his eyes at this part, as if saying something he vaguely remembered.

_In dreams I see myself flying_

_Closer to the sun and I'm climbing_

_Try to touch the sun_

_But the brightness burned my eyes_

_Unconscious or am I conscious_

_Fell from the sky like a star_

_Sometimes I feel as though_

_I'm frozen in heaven_

It was clear to everyone in the room except the few mortals in the club about what Gohan was singing about. No doubts were in the mind of the vampires, it could only be one thing Gohan was exactly singing anyway. Almost instantly the chorus picked up.

_And I saw_

_My own face_

_In the dark_

_And loneliness (loneliness)_

_And I saw_

_My own face_

_Like a spark_

_Frozen in heaven_

Rayon's guitar was now the only thing making any music as Gohan's singing ceased for the moment. Serif lightly tapped a cymbal as Dimitri made a glance check towards the machinery that made the slight organ background music. Gohan said the words in almost a whisper.

_Unconscious or am I conscious_

_Fell from the sky like a star_

_Sometimes I feel as though_

_I'm frozen in heaven_

After a clash of symbols the entire band was quiet as the last word echoed throughout the strangely quiet building while vampires wondered if the song was over or not. Suddenly the band burst into the last chorus as Gohan yell/sang the lyrics.

_And I saw_

_My own face_

_In the dark_

_And loneliness_

_And I saw_

_My own face_

_Like a spark_

_Frozen in heaven_

Vampires danced on the floor feverishly enjoying their favorite and only vampire band, Reborn. Even the few mortals who were began dancing to it. Gohan yelled the last seven lines while Rayon, Serif, and Dimitri echoed hauntingly the first word over and over.

_Dark bodies floating in darkness (Dark)  
Dark bodies floating in darkness (Dark)  
Dark bodies floating in darkness (Dark)  
Dark bodies floating in darkness (Dark)  
Dark bodies floating in darkness (Dark)  
Dark bodies floating in darkness (Dark)  
Dark bodies floating in darkness (Dark)_

At the last 'Dark' the song echoed into nothingness and the entire club cheered while Videl and Gohan still stared at each other. Feeling Raphael's stare, Gohan glanced at him with a glare cold enough to over-freeze a glacier, the flame in his eyes dancing with challenge.

The Vampire King gave Gohan a fanged smirk with the same flame in his own eyes, as if accepting the challenge brought forth. Flicking his eyes from Gohan to Videl then back to Gohan, the Vampire Lord's eyes burned angrily. Raphael's smirk just got bigger.

_Soon I will be able to give you the torment I had always wished those many centuries ago…soon the darkness will consume you and the song you sing will become reality as the emptiness of a lonely eternity engulfs you…soon…brother…_

**Sorry for the long wait I'm totally swamped with tests, homework, and prom. (cries)**

**The horror of it all…well I did a long chapter to try and make up for it but with me getting more and more things to do…sigh. Writing is the easy part anyway. Trying to make what you want happen after what happened in the other chapter is the hard part, especially when you're attempting to write a book. **

**I STILL have no idea what I'm going to do with the next chapter of Only One Shot but I'll figure it out somehow. Any of you who have read it and want to give a slight suggestion to nudge my brain you are completely WELCOME to. Once I finish Only One Shot my sequel of Dark Blessings will glow upon the pages of fan fiction. LOL just kidding but it will be there after Only One Shot is done.**

**The song sung in this chapter is called "Omnibeat" and is by Temper Tantrum vs. Unexist, one of the four coolest songs on the Resident Evil 4 track. You should check it out if you want to but it is an awesome song. I am attempting to make a music video on it. Crap, which reminds me of that drawing of Gohan from Dark Blessings…shit better go finish that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I swear us writers need a 'has been read/clicked on –random numbers- times' because some people don't review…)**

**To DancerAkina: of course it's you! lol**


	13. Chapter 12

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 12**

Gohan watched Videl with his canine eyes as she entered the house at 12:30 in the morning; the club had closed early at 12:00. He had made up his mind. He was going to tell Videl ALMOST everything. It was the least he could do.

The Vampire Lord waited patiently until Videl had taken a shower and dressed before entering the bedroom. She was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling with a sad type of confusion.

In an instant Gohan leapt at her, changed into his vampiric form, and pinned her down before burying his head into the crook of her neck. To say Videl was shocked was an understatement.

They lay there for a moment, bathed in only the soft orange light of the lamp sitting on the nightstand. Neither moved and nothing was heard but Videl's soft breathing and surprisingly Gohan's faint breathing.

_I didn't know vampires needed to breathe..._ she thought in slight confusion as Gohan's chest moved up and down over hers, causing the woman to blush. "G-Gohan, you're my dog?"

Gohan was silent for a moment before letting out a warm, breathy sigh on Videl's neck, causing the girl to shiver while he smirked. "Yes Videl, I'm your dog."

Videl didn't know whether to be happy that he was her dog or angry that he never told her. She tried to see his face but his head next to hers wouldn't let her move. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you were going to react, plus, I didn't need my enemies reading your mind to find that I was hiding out as a pet dog." Gohan chuckled.

"So why are you telling me now?"

Gohan was silent, eerily silent, so silent it was beginning to unnerve even the _silence_. He finally sighed and nuzzled into her neck, the light from the lamp turning off to place the room into darkness as Videl blinked her eyes to get used to the dark.

"I have to go away Videl. I just wanted you to know that I would be going...I'd feel guilty if I didn't tell you and just left." he whispered into her neck but Videl heard him.

"How...how long will you be gone?" Videl asked, only to be answered with a long silence and a sigh.

"How long can you wait?"

"I can't wait forever…"

In response Gohan hugged her tighter to him, he knew what she said was true. His eyes glanced to the pulse in her neck. He could hear it calling to him, begging him to taste. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face deeper into her neck.

"Forever isn't a long time if your a vampire." Gohan stated bravely, feeling Videl stiffen at the hidden meaning, she knew what he was saying.

Tension spread throughout the room and the silence seemed to amplify it. Gohan prayed that she wouldn't reject his offer and Videl was afraid to accept it. They lay there for nearly ten minutes when Videl cautiously placed her arms around his middle and hugged him.

"Forever will always be a long time, even for a vampire." she whispered in return, turning her face into his neck and closing her eyes. _He's warm..._

"You won't be alone."

"I'm always alone."

"Not as long as my heart beats within my chest and my love for you lives on past the end of time." Gohan answered strongly and truly, mentally pleading with Videl.

The young woman froze, attempting to process his confession into an answer through the shock that had entered her mind at his words. _Kami...he did not say what I think he just said did he?_

"I would never lie to you Videl," the Vampire Lord stated softly after reading her mind. "All that I have said is true and if you don't accept to become a vampire I'll wait an eternity till I once again find you."

After a slight silence Videl shifted slightly and pushed her neck against his mouth with a slight smile and said, "Why wait an eternity alone when I can wait an eternity with you?"

Gohan smiled like a child told that Christmas was everyday and rolled over so that she was under him. He held himself above her with his arms on each side of her, staring at her scared yet excited eyes while she attempted to see him in the dark.

He lowered himself towards her, whispering her name before capturing her lips with his own. As he softly kissed her, occasionally running his tongue or fang over her lips, Videl shuddered with delight under him.

Gohan smiled than began leaving a heated trail of sensual kisses down to her neck where he lightly ran his tongue over her pulse. Videl, still with her arms around him, pulled him closer with a sharp gasp.

Gohan, now with crimson red eyes, gazed at her neck before baring his fangs and quickly, yet softly, sank his teeth in. The scent of blood caused his eyes to glow an excited crimson red while the euphoria of it made him dizzy, her original scent drowning him.

Videl was in complete ecstasy as well. She felt as if she was drowning into a pool of intense pleasure that aroused her entire body. She could feel blood leaving her body like gentle stream but ignored it. After all, why concentrate on pain when you can have pleasure?

He slowly took his fangs from her neck, his eyes still a crimson red, once he felt that she had only a bit of blood left. He ran a wet, hot tongue on the outer shell of her ear before whispering his devotion into it.

Tearing into his wrist with his elongated fangs, he placed it at Videl's lips. She tasted the blood with the tip of her tongue before bringing it closer to her and biting into it, feeling Gohan's own blood go down her throat.

As she drank from his wrist, Gohan ran his tongue on her neck, closing the bite wound and cleaning the blood off of it. Feeling her still drinking from his wrist, the Vampire Lord somehow got his tongue into the small space between his wrist and licked the side of Videl's lip.

In response Videl, with her eyes glowing a faint red as the change started to begin, licked the wound on his wrist to heal it before hungrily captured his lips with her own. They could taste each other's blood as their tongues battled, their euphoria and lust growing.

Something unknown and primal clicked within Gohan. He immediately moved to Videl's shoulder, moving the material out of the way, and bit down. She gasped, slightly more in pain than pleasure, as she held him tight to her.

Videl's eyes began to change, flashing crimson, electric blue, then back to crimson, before settling for a beautiful violet color. She moved slightly, her eyes squeezing shut as coldness and bolts of electricity seemed to buzz through her body.

A loud knock on the door caused Videl to groan and Gohan to growl, his fangs dangerously elongated. The Vampire Lord looked at the woman beneath him with slight concern when she shuddered, her eyes closed tightly.

"What is it?" Gohan snapped. Only one of his Jinn would dare to enter a human's home without warning.

"The trial is to start in five minutes Milord." the voice muffled by the door said respectfully, a voice that Gohan recognized as Vincent's.

Gohan sighed, willing himself to calm down, before gazing softly at the now sleeping vampire under him. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and got up from on top of her, his eyes glancing at the bite mark he had created unknowingly.

The mark had formed into a design, the very small design that resembled something like a furred dragon. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he stood up, calming himself once more, before walking over to the door and opening it.

Crimson eyes pierced into Vincent's own, making the Jinn flinch slightly. "Take her somewhere safe and protect her with your life. I promise to return as soon as I can."

Vincent stared at him with surprise. "But Lord Gohan, there _is_ no escape from the Poena Eterna! The Eternal Punishment, the infinite darkness, the overwhelming pain, there is no escape from its haunting depths!"

"SILENCE!" the intimidating Vampire Lord roared, Vincent cowering in fear at the amount of anger in his cold crimson eyes. "I _will_ return to this world, be it taken or not. I know Raphael is planning something and I am the only one standing in his way. If I do not make it back there will _not_ be a future for anyone!"

Vincent cast his eyes downward, his head bowed in sadness, whispering words that caused Gohan to stiffen. "It's what Master Korin would have wanted…"

Without a word Gohan left the room as if he was never there. Vincent sighed in his grief of losing his Master and gazed at Videl. Though his Master would leave this world forever he still had his duties to his new Mistress, his Lord's mate.

"Go…han…" she mumbled in her distressed changing state, starting to toss and turn on the silky bed. Not making or saying a word, the Jinn slowly and silently picked her up bridal style before disappearing into the night.

XX

Raphael was so happy he was practically bouncing like a child in his seat, ready to run around the room with joy but only staying put in hopes of getting a treat for being good. He was finally going to send his older brother to an abyss he couldn't escape.

"Sir," Master Roshi asked, unnerved by the Vampire King's feral smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he snapped back before looking at the now opening doors. He smirked, brushed invisible dirt off of his blood-colored robes, and stood. "Ah, the criminal has come."

Gohan kept his face expressionless, his eyes the only thing showing any emotion. He walked up to the middle of a slightly raised circular platform. Nobles, Royals, Clan Leaders, and Fledglings alike watched with somber eyes.

Raphael's smirk couldn't get any wider as he glanced at his best general, General Keith of his Kurohebi Army. Keith smirked, stood up, and cleared his throat as if he wasn't getting the attention he deserved.

"Everyone stand for the 'Reading of the Condemned'." he said proudly and everyone stood up, watching quizzically as he was handed a book. Gohan had to keep his smirk in check.

"Shouldn't you have the 'Reading of the Condemned' memorized by now Keith? Even the fledglings know the quote from The Verdict of Gabriel."

Keith glared and opened the book to the correct page, a few of the vampires and Jinn who were there snickered at the blushing vampire. From where he sat Raphael and his council members muttered under their breath and mentally rolled their eyes.

"This too was once one of the dark places of the Earth. Imagine the growing regrets, the longing escape, the powerless disgust, the surrender, the hate…" Keith began with confidence in his voice, his cheeks still red.

"It was an impenetrable darkness, peering down upon you like a man who is lying at the bottom of a precipice where the sun never shines and you are alone. An eternal darkness, a never-ending night. Even though the black will never go away you'll never fall asleep because loneliness sparks a fear and unlike other nightmares awakening will not vanish it for the darkness is too strong to allow any rest. It makes memories into ghosts and dreams into spirits. Too vague to remember, too important to forget."

The room was silent, Keith's words echoing through the large room until the loud bang of the closed book snapped them out of it. Four hooded beings stepped forward, their eyes glowing a sickly green. Hushed whispers swept around the room at their presence.

They reached their hands forward as Gohan narrowed his eyes at them, observing. It seemed that every bit of their body was covered, even under their hoods. Only their eyes were allowed to see the light of day. These beings were said to be the strongest of Raphael's warriors.

With slight hissing noises they tore off Gohan's clothing, carrying it away with them and hissing dangerously at each other for the pieces and tying them over their bodies as if to cover the horrid truth of their existence. This was part of the ritual of the Poena Eterna.

Next Raphael's loyal human priests, or 'human slave dogs' as Dimitri liked to call them, walked forward and began writing a sign on Gohan's feet, the back of his hands, his chest, and on his forehead to bind his powers.

The Vampire Lord's body was burning as if flung into a pit of fire, which would be correct as each ancient rune was written on his body with holy water and shone a fiery red. However, he did not cry out in pain like others before him, just stared at Raphael with fire in his eyes.

Raphael smirked, a glint of pure evil and hatred in his eyes, as a large black coffin was brought out. Dimitri growled in anger but was held back by Alicia's tears and her hand on his arm. Vincent, Ferox, Lucia, and Rachel watched silently with sad eyes.

They placed the large, jet black marble coffin on the ground and opened it, laying the heavy top leaning on the side. Gohan glanced in there to see swirls of dark purple and black mixing in with each other.

In the crowd Serif, Rayon, and Dario turned their heads away. Alcander gripped the armrests of his chair tightly while Temina laid a hand on his own with a sigh. Interestingly enough, Dante looked suspiciously calm.

Raphael stood up, smiling like a kid at a candy store. "Underling, here is your fate sitting before you. It is not too late to beg for mercy."

Gohan stared at him like he was stupid. "I would never bow to anyone less powerful than I."

The Vampire King fumed, steam practically coming out form his ears. "Why you insolent cur! How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?"

The Vampire Lord held his chin up proudly, staring at Raphael eye to eye. "I am Gohan, Lord of Vampires and Jinn. **I** bow to** no one**."

Everyone saw Raphael slightly pale at Gohan's name but he schooled his shocked features just as fast. The vampires and Jinn that served or allied with Gohan held their chin up with pride while others shook their heads, called him foolish, and thought of him as a lost cause.

"INSOLENT WHELP!" The ancient vampire yelled, "I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE ETERNITY AND DARKNESS OF HELL!"

Vampire servants grabbed Gohan and dragged him towards the dark coffin. He protested but couldn't stop them because of the power draining runes. Raphael looked angry enough to kill and Dante's eyes showed his pride.

In a matter of time Gohan was thrown into the coffin and the lid closed over him with a loud 'boom', throwing the room into silence. Glowing red runes appeared on the entire top of the coffin lid, too ancient and mysterious for even Raphael to read.

_Elvin runes…no something different…_ The Vampire King thought with rising suspicion. Nothing like that had ever happened at a Poena Eterna sentencing before. Brushing it off, he turned to the silent and shocked vampires.

"Vampire brethren! The time has come to reveal my plan!" Instantly he had gained every vampire and Jinn's attention. "Together we will take over this world like it we were meant to do! It was what we were born for! The humans are weak, soiling this world with their useless numbers. It is time to take what is rightfully ours!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" a voice rang loud, confident, and clear through thevampire cheers.

Raphael cast cold yellow, angry eyes at the confused-looking crowd. "Who dares to defy their King?"

"I, Dimitri Maxwell, defy my King in the name of my Lord and Master Gohan!"

Raphael glared at the Vampire Royal with a scowl. "Foolish Royal, do you believe that you can defeat me and my army?"

"With my help he can." Alicia stated calmly, "No one has the right to govern over those who have not chosen to be governed."

"Whether they choose to be or not to be, I shall govern them!" Raphael yelled defiantly, eyes gleaming furiously like melting gold. "No one shall stand in my way!"

Dimitri shook an angry fist at him. "I shall stand in your way!"

The Vampire King scoffed. "You and what army?"

Dimitri stood tall, an inspiration to those there who followed Gohan's rule. "Lord Gohan's army will come forth, rising from underneath your thumb to demolish your marble pillars of pride and melt your golden throne of tyranny. We will come, Raphael, no matter our number we will come. I swear it upon my family crest that your reign of terror will end, even if it takes me an eternity."

_Thus peace and harmony was destroyed and the Laws of Gabriel were ignored and eventually forgotten. The thin line between mortal and immortal were broken as the worlds collided and the earth deteriorated. War was born, and it came with a vengeance._

**If that wasn't the coolest line I have ever made…ah I'll get over it after I make another one. Anyway…SCHOOL IS OUT! YES! HALELUJAH! SUMMER IS HERE! Man I love the summer…but I have to get a job so I won't love it as much. Still, I love summer. No school. No homework. This is what summer is made for!**

**So I finally did it. Mwhahaha! War has come! Don't worry about poor Gohan though, he'll be returning. You'll be surprised how he does it too. Videl will be…partially fine. As for Dimitri…whew I'm not giving out anything yet. Sorry this took so long though, but 9 weeks EOCT will kill ya if you don't slightly, and I say this again, _slightly_ study for them. I know I passed so I'm not worried.**

**Reviewers, this is the time to review! Lucied has no school which means…CHAPTERS! Woohoo chapters! I have time now because I have NOTHING better to do! Also because I want to and I wouldn't ever disappoint my ever-growing fans. Well reviewers, make me proud and do what you do best…REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 13**

It was dark and eerily quiet. He was floating, floating almost lifelessly on an invisible bed of air. Swirls of black and very dark purple surrounded him. He didn't even have enough strength to blink his eyes. He could only watch helplessly as a purple swirl darted through him.

When he opened his eyes he was in a throne room. His face scrunched up in confusion before realizing that he was merely an invisible spectator as the man sitting on the throne didn't even sense him and Gohan knew that the man was vampire at least.

The throne door opened and the man on the throne smiled at the figure coming in while Gohan watched curiously. He wore all black and kept his hood pulled over his face. The vampire descended the throne and walked over to the cloaked man, still bearing a smile.

"Gohan my son, how are your assassinations and the war going? I haven't been able to leave this castle for a while since my fight with Lord Galadriel."

The invisible Gohan stared in shock as the assassin Gohan pulled down his hood to reveal his face, the face that looked exactly like his. He couldn't help but be impressed, however, at what he used to be.

"I'm sure you'll be well enough soon to join the fray father, Lord Galadriel hasn't shown up lately to request a duel. So far there hasn't been much action lately, though we are getting reports of a new threat to the four worlds."

Gohan watched with a slack jaw at what was developing in front of him. Was this his past? If so, then that man was his father, he was an assassin, and there was a war. The Lord of all Vampires and father of Gohan, Gabriel, and Raphael stroked his goatee.

"A new threat you say?"

"They bear the crest of a winged snake eating it's own tail and refer to their leader as the 'Dark Lord'. It seems to be a new enemy to Lord Galadriel and yourself father."

The Lord of Vampires looked at Gohan thoughtfully. "What does this 'Dark Lord' have in his ranks? Ogres? Witches? Dwarves? Demons? Creatures of the Night?"

Gohan the Assassin growled distastefully. "Traitorous Vampires and Dark Elves opposed to the rule of Lord Fenrir Seraphim and Lord Galadriel Tarvalie."

Fenrir stared at him in shock. "Vampires and Elves rebelling against their masters? Preposterous! Unheard of! What is this 'Dark Lord' after and what does he promise this foolish, traitorous, unworthy creatures?"

Gohan the Assassin shook his head with a sigh. "I do not know father. You rule Ubar and Thea while Lord Galadriel rules Gaia and Eá. This 'Dark Lord' may possibly be attempting to conquer the four worlds."

Fenrir scowled. "What foolish creature would attempt to do that?"

Instantly the doors opened and Future Gohan growled angrily at the vampire that walked in, it was none other than Raphael himself. Gohan the Assassin gazed suspiciously at him while Fenrir frowned slightly. Raphael walked in like he owned the world.

"Father, Gohan, I apologize for my tardiness." Raphael said smoothly with a smooth bow to accompany it. "What have I missed?"

"Victor." Gohan the Assassin spat, arms crossed.

Raphael crossed his arms as well and sneered at him. "Brother."

Fenrir sighed before saying warningly, "I am not in the mood for another one of your disputes Victor, Gohan, now is not the time for such things."

Gohan still gazed at his brother with a lingering suspicion before turning to his father with a slight bow. "Please excuse me father I must go check on mother, she has been ill lately."

As Gohan passed Raphael, the late vampire hissed, "That whore has no right to live. I should've put her out of her misery a long time ago."

Gohan the Assassin stopped next to him fuming, hands itching to draw the twin blades on his back and kill his brother with them, before stalking out of the room angrily. Fenrir gave Raphael a withering glare while Past Gohan stare in gaping shock and ready to kick his ass.

_Raphael...er Victor is my brother? Bloody hell! _Past Gohan slapped a hand on his face. _No wonder that bastard had it out for me, he never liked me to begin with, though I can't remember for the undead life of me why. That's also why no one can kill him he has never been using his real name in the first place! That jackass! I should--huh?_

The scenery began getting dark and Gohan tried to move but he couldn't. "NO WAIT! I'M NOT DONE WATCHING YET! I WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER!"

Without a word the scene seemed to snap shut and his eyes snapped open as if he was dreaming the entire time. He was once again in darkness and pain with only his frustration and confusion to accompany him along with Keith's voice in his head.

_…It makes memories into ghosts and dreams into spirits. Too vague to remember, too important to forget…_

Growling venomously in his frustration, he finally calmed down and sighed, gazing angrily up at the swirling dark purple lights. "Bloody_ fucking_ hell."

XX

Dimitri slammed his fist on the table, leaving a dent in his wake. "Dammit to hell!"

Raphael wasn't kidding when he said that no one would be able to oppose him, he had armies to back up _more_ armies. He had conquered and intermingled the three realms, leaving the elvin realm alone and locked, their only hope for an ally.

When Dimitri thought of Lucius he almost laughed. No one knew where the slippery vampire had gone. The last they heard about him was his spying on the Trinity and vampire affairs for Raphael. He was rumored to be a General now and leading his Covens against them.

Times were hard and just got harder. All Dimitri had was a fistful of people keeping their rebellion, lately renamed Gohan's Rebellion, alive. Alicia's Jinn and Vampire army, the Royals and their armies, and the always faithful Jinn loyal to their 'Lord Gohan'.

The humans had paid the worst in the war. They were treated by Raphael's vampires with no more respect than that of cattle. If hungry the humans were slaughtered, if bored the humans were tortured. Humans had no side and feared all. Videl was lucky to be a vampire.

It had seemed like ages ago when they had started the war and it seemed to have no end in sight. Hope was dwindling for the rebels as their numbers dropped. They weren't experienced in the art of war, unlike Raphael and his Generals. They were doomed.

"Daddy, daddy, look what Uncle Alcander made me!"

Dimitri turned to his one pride and joy, his daughter. She had black hair, yet silky and wavy like her mother's, and both of their emerald green eyes. She held up an iron-cast statue of a cloaked warrior on a horse ready to fight.

Dimitri smiled at the statue that was definitely Alcander's work as he pulled his only child onto his lap. "That's wonderful honey! Now, where is your mother?"

"In the library with Auntie Temina." she chirped happily, making her iron-cast statue gallop in the air.

"Then where is your bodyguard?" She shrugged and he sighed. "Alright sweetie, how about staying with Auntie Videl for a while ok?"

"Yay! Auntie Videl!"

The little girl jumped off her father's lap and skipped towards the door before stopping and looking thoughtful. Dimitri stretched after getting up and walked towards his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

She looked up to him with a completely innocent expression before asking, "Daddy, what's a 'fucking bastard'?"

Dimitri paled. _Where the hell did she learn that from? _"Uh..."

"And what does 'I'll send that goddamn piece of shit to hell' mean?" she asked with her confused and cute innocent expression. "That's what Uncle Alcander said when he told me to leave the room when he got a letter from someone. I could hear it through the door."

Dimitri sweat dropped. _Note to self: stop letting Alana spend time with Alcander. _"Alana honey, those words are...expressions."

"Expressions?" Alana asked, her eyes lighting up cutely. "What kind of expressions?"

"Uh...well...he said 'fucking bastard' because he was talking about a person he didn't like very much." Dimitri said with a nervous smile. _I can't believe I'm explaining this to my own daughter. I'm going to kill Alcander..._ "The reason he said 'I'll send that goddamn piece of shit to hell' is...uh...he used it because...well it is used because you don't like what someone did."

"Oh!" Alana chirped with a big smile on her face as if she completely understood. Dimitri was sure she didn't. "Ok! Are we going to see Auntie Videl and mommy now?"

Dimitri sighed and gave Alana a bright smile. "Alright, let's go!"

As they walked down the hall Alana tugged on Dimitri's cloak. When he looked down at his daughter she gave him another innocent expression and asked curiously, "Daddy, what does 'I'll kick his ass when I see him' mean?"

The Leader of the Rebellion gritted his teeth when he smiled at his daughter. _It means I'll kick Alcander's ass when I see him..._ "Well honey, it means..."

XX

Videl pulled her robe around her and sighed, closing the book she was reading. It was rare for her to leave the room at all and both Vincent and Ferox respected that. Vincent gave her food and checked up on her while Ferox came in to entertain.

For now she was alone, both physically and mentally. She gave another sigh and placed the book on the bedside table. Looking beside her she stroked in between the ears of the black dog she had turned into a vampire after her first 100 years of loneliness.

The black dog was actually a black wolf with soft, smooth fur and a protective yet caring personality. He reminded her of Gohan's dog form except for his golden eyes and non-spiky fur. Shadow, as he was a shadow of Gohan's dog form, was the only thing keeping her sane.

If it wasn't for Shadow and the efforts of the Jinn, she would've lost her sanity a long time ago. She was terrified when she awoke to find that she was a vampire, or at least had some aspects of a vampire. They said she was similar to Gohan.

One day she asked where he was but they merely turned silent and didn't answer. No vampire or Jinn answered her question for 50 years until she finally broke Vincent down with her tears and he told her what happened. She was heartbroken then and still was.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts and caused Shadow's head to become alert. He placed his head back down once he noticed that it was only Vincent. The Jinn bowed politely before looking at her a bit sadly.

"I apologize Lady Videl but the Council requests your appearance for the next two days. They want everyone who leads one of the clans to listen in on the latest news of the war and help plan their strategies. I tried to divert their request from you to Ferox and myself but they would not sway their decision."

Videl sighed and looked around the room tiredly. Perhaps she had stayed in the room far too long. Vincent bowed once more, his head downcast. "I am sorry Lady Videl."

Videl shook her head and smiled tiredly at him. "It's alright Vincent. I stay in this room too long anyway. You may come with me as my General of the Jinn since I don't know much about the ways of war. Come along Shadow."

Vincent nodded and held the door open as Videl walked out, Shadow trotting along beside her until he stopped at the doorway. His ears swiveled and his head stared at a certain shadow before he continued on.

Vincent stared at the wolf a bit before casting his gaze about the room, eyes landing on the spot Shadow was staring at. The particular shadow seemed a bit out of place but nothing suspicious. The flames of the fireplace caused the shadow to dance and nothing more.

Deciding he was being foolish and paranoid he left the room, missing the strange eyes of the shadow open and then close before the shadow that was out of place disappeared all together as if it was never there.

XX

Raphael gazed at all of his generals and soldiers having fun at the party they put together with a frown. They were having too much fun. Swirling his wine and taking a sip he decided to let them be, they deserved to have a bit of fun.

**_Victor!_**

Raphael almost fell off of his throne but spit his wine out on a few passing vampires. They didn't say anything but gave him strange looks as they hurried on by. The Vampire King glared at them and excused himself to his chambers.

Absently slicking back his hair and brushing off his clothes as the flames of the fireplace flared up in his dark chambers. A fire outline of a face seemed to stare all too calmly at him, knowing he could kill Raphael at any minute.

"Master, what a surprise! How are you feeling?"

**_Victor you worthless ingrate, stop trying to kiss my ass and tell me of the latest developments of my new kingdom._**

****

Raphael flinched and laughed nervously. "Ha ha ahh...yes of course Master. Well the humans are in their place, that pathetic rebellion is almost brought to its knees, and my brother Gohan has been disposed of."

**_Ah...so the great Gohan the Assassin has been killed Victor?_**

****

Raphael didn't know what to say to the smiling face in the flames so he just nodded dumbly, hoping that his master would take it as an appropriate answer. To his great relief his Master smiled wider at that.

**_Wonderful Victor! I knew I could count on you! Though you do remember what happens when you fail me...remember what happened to your mother when she attempted to become a Shin-Ra._**

****

Raphael flinched. His mother had attempted to use the power their master had given them and become Shin-Ra instead of their master. She was quickly found out, however, and Raphael had nightmares about the horror they all had witnessed.

**_Yes...I knew you remembered. More horrors await you if you attempt to disobey me Victor. My wraiths will be keeping a close eye on you. Do not fail me._**

The flames flared up once more before the face was gone and it was just him, the fire, and the dark room. Raphael breathed a sigh of relief and plopped into a nearby chair with a scowl on his face that quickly turned into a worried expression.

Thousands of years ago Gohan was the one who had the potential to be like the great Lord Fenrir Seraphim. He was to become the next Shin-Ra, the next Dark Lord. Everyone new it but not everyone accepted it. That was one of the reasons why the Blood Wars began.

Raphael scoffed at the though. The Blood War was war that put vampire against elf, the war that caused more bloodshed than 100 human wars. Those were the days when the lines were pure. Now the vampire lines were scattered, tainted, and forgotten.

_Only that brat Alastair, Gohan, and myself have pure bloodlines. _Raphael thought wryly, _Sad how the great lines have been forgotten. I bet that puny Royal that stood up to me...what's his name...Dimitri didn't know that he had one pure ancestor. Ha, I'll take care of him later. Yet if Master finds out that Gohan isn't actually dead..._

Raphael grimaced and felt like puking at the image in his head. He shook his head quickly to disperse of the thoughts and with an almost paranoid feeling glanced about the room before he left with a slight headache.

Strange eyes opened and stared for a moment before closing. The shadow on the wall shifted a bit before the room was quiet and still, as if nothing but a talk between a master and his henchman was done in the room.

The spy all but ran through the different portals and gates before running breathless into a well lit throne room. Two elves, one on a throne and one not, stopped talking to stare at the spy and messenger.

"Lord Galadriel," the elf spy gasped, "I bring terrible news!"

**Sorry for the wait, kind of had to actually think hard on what I was going to do in this chapter. Don't worry though, Gohan won't be floating in nothingness for long, he'll be back soon enough. I bet you didn't see Raphael having a master coming. WHY he has one is something that will be seen later on...until then please review!**

**Okay this is the fixed up version since I forget to add who Alcander's wife. (hits self on head) I can't believe I forgot to do that…ugh. Well have fun reading.**


	15. Chapter 14

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 14**

Just as Dimitri and company entered the room Alcander rushed to him with a letter in his hand. Dimitri was about to say something when Alcander shoved the letter into his hands and sat down, obviously frustrated. Temina went to her husband's side as Rayon and Videl took a seat. Alicia sat down as well, Alana on her lap.

"What?" Dimitri yelled, gaining all attention on him. "Lucius wiped out Serif's troops?"

"Fucking bastard!" Alana said, almost proudly, with her new knowledge of curse words. Alicia and Videl could only stare in shock at the young girl.

"Impossible! Serif's vampires are one of the best troops we have!" Rayon growled angrily. "There's no telling what Lucius will do next or even if any survived. If I get a hold of him I'll..."

"I'll send that goddamn piece of shit to hell!" Alana yelled again. Alicia gave Dimitri a 'we need to talk' glare and Dimitri withered under it, sending a glare of his own towards the blinking Alcander.

Alcander just shook his head and looked up at the glaring Dimitri. "We need to do something about this before I go and do something drastic by myself."

"Like kick his ass when you see him?" Alana asked this time, a confused expression on her face. Marianna stared at her young friend in wonder. Even she didn't have the audacity to say things like that. She was175 years old though and knew better though, Alana was only 50.

"Alana, sweetie," Alicia asked her daughter with a quivering sweet smile, "Where did you learn those words?"

Alana innocently pointed at the Vampire Prince. "Uncle Alcander said them. I didn't know what they meant so I asked daddy. Daddy looked a bit angry but he told me what they were for. Are they bad?"

"Yes honey those words are very bad." Temina smiled, before casting a dark glare towards Alcander who gulped. A pregnant vampire was not someone he wanted to mess with, especially when it was his wife. "It would be best for you not to say them anymore ok?'

Alana nodded her head in slight confusion, but understanding. "Can Marianna and I go to the park to play?"

"It's 'May I' Alana." her mother chided gently and moved her glare to Alcander who paled, an astonishing feat for a vampire such as himself.

Alana apologized and corrected herself. "May Marianna and I go to the park to play?"

"You may," Temina smiled, "But only if someone goes with you."

"I'll take them." Videl offered, "I don't know much about war so I'll leave the rest to Vincent. Ferox and Shadow will be with us just in case anything happens."

The rest agreed and soon Videl and the others had left. However, once they were gone Alicia, Temina, and Dimitri practically pounced on the nervous Alcander. Rayon and Vincent merely leaned against the wall to the side, watching with amused and curious looks.

"What the _hell_ are you teaching my daughter?" Dimitri yelled, causing Alcander to frown and cross his arms.

"I didn't teach Alana anything Dimitri if she learned it she learned it by accident. I can't help the words that come out of my mouth when I don't know if anyone is there!" the Vampire Prince growled.

Alicia looked furious but true to her nature calmed down considerably. "Alcander is right dear, he didn't know that Alana was still on the other side of the door. You probably would have said the same thing if you had read the letter, placing you in his spot. Now let's all put this matter aside and deal with the one most important."

Dimitri sighed and fell into a chair, the letter hanging loosely in his hands. "You're right Alicia, I apologize Alcander."

Alcander waved it off. "Its fine, I would've reacted the same way in your place. Now, what are we to do with our current predicament? We can't stay here forever."

"Prince Alcander is right," Vincent spoke, his eyes glancing at all of them. "The House of Cherubim has protected us so far but it is only a matter of time before Raphael finds us."

"This means we have to relocate…" Temina trailed off, looking down at her stomach and rubbing it softly.

Alcander placed his hand on hers, causing her to lift her eyes to his. He smiled. "We will be fine Temina. I will not allow anything to happen to our child."

Dimitri set his mouth to a firm line. "That settles it then, we have to move right away."

"I think it's a little too late for that." a mysterious voice sneered.

They turned to see Keith standing at the door, Lucius half-way seen. Keith was the one who spoke. Dimitri made a move to stand and draw his sword with Alcander and Rayon while Vincent looked prepared to change until Lucius showed the rest of his body. His hand was gripping tightly on Alana's shoulder while a dagger was at her throat, tears in her eyes.

"Daddy…" she sobbed, her hands tied as she cried freely. All movement in the room ceased and Alicia paled.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes darkly at the smirking Lucius. "Lucius you traitorous bastard! Why are you doing this?"

"Why I am merely looking out for the welfare of my vampires young one." he replied silkily.

"Liar!" Rayon spat, "You only look out for the welfare of yourself!"

Lucius could only smirk in reply. Vincent growled, his eyes narrowing. "Where are Ferox, Princess Marianna, and Lady Videl you bastards?"

"Ferox has been taken care of by King Raphael's and the Dark Lord's Primus insolent Jinn so don't worry your furry little head off. Lady Videl is in my custody of course, and that little twit," Keith rubbed the new shiner on his eye, "Is in our custody as well."

Alcander couldn't help but smirk at that. "I see my little girl gave you something to remember her buy."

Keith smirked back, but his was dark. "Just be glad I don't have your brat in my custody _Prince_. A shiner wouldn't be how I would choose to retaliate.""

Alcander's smirk fell into a vicious glare. "Don't you dare harm a hair on her head you malicious bastard!"

"Relax Alcander," Lucius replied with his silky tongue, "Nothing will happen to anyone as long as you come with us. King Raphael has waited 100 years to have a word with you. After all, what would a King do to a Prince?"

Alcander could only cast Temina a defeated look. In return she sat back down and looked at her stomach, tears in her eyes. Alicia kept from crying for her daughter's sake while Dimitri clenched his sword handle in anger. Vincent looked ready to kill, pacing like a caged animal.

Rayon looked up to the sky mournfully. _Lord Gohan...please...give us hope...and save our souls._

XX

Gohan closed his eyes, his heart and mind heavy with the information he was given. He had relived his past, before he was locked up inside the coffin left in the dusty and forgotten House of Vladislaus. He had seen everyone's demise, except Raphael's of course. His father's strange death, his brother's, his mother's, and so many others caused by _him._

Now in the realm of the Poena Eterna there were no more swirling lights to accompany him as they had gone inside his body to help him relieve his memories. Unfortunately all the energy he had in him was to let out a strained sigh and release one silent tear from his eye. Not even Gohan could not cry after witnessing his once wife and daughter's demise.

Suddenly he felt a cold chill brush across his body before it was gone. He opened his eyes and looked around but saw no one. Deciding he was just paranoid, he closed his eyes again only to feel the cold chill brush across his body once more. His eyes snapped open just in time to watch a swirling mist in front of him form into his father, Fenrir Seraphim.

"Gohan," Fenrir began as he solidified, "It has been a long time since we have spoken my son, centuries in fact."

"Father?" Gohan replied confused, believing he was losing his sanity. "Why are you here? I thought ghosts were least of all allowed to penetrate the Poena Eterna."

Fenrir laughed. "My dearest son, **I** created the Poena Eterna and I am certainly not dead. Yes you did see me burst into flames, but a hybrid as strong as I cannot be killed by a petty sword created by a vampire of my court. If that were possible I wouldn't be a Shin-Ra."

"You created the Poena Eterna?" Gohan said in disbelief, "Impossible."

Fenrir clicked his tongue at him with distaste. "Why not create the Poena Eterna? A place where you can relieve your memories, whether they are good or bad, if you had forgotten them or wanted to relieve them to see a loved one again. It was a genius idea! Not only that, the Poena Eterna can be used as a portal to anywhere you wanted, but only if you knew how to use it that is."

_A portal to anywhere?_ Gohan thought.

Fenrir cast his gaze over him and frowned, disappointed. "It almost dishonors me how you allow these petty priests to bind you like this. You are my son, you cannot be bound."

"I am a vampire father of course I can be bound." Gohan replied matter-of-factly.

"You are the son of a Vampire-Werewolf Lord and an Elvin Princess, _and_ the direct descendent of Anubis and Ra! How dare you belittle yourself to that petty level! If you weren't acting so weak right now I'd slap you!" Fenrir growled, clenching his fists.

Gohan just stared up at him curiously. "An Elvin Princess? Descendent of Anubis and Ra? Father, I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

Fenrir calmed down and cast crimson eyes on Gohan's own. "Your memories may show you what you once were but it does not explain anything else. If I was your sire I would tell you that what you speak of is none of your concern, but as your father I will tell you everything."

Giving a deep breath, he began.

"Anubis is our creator. He is the first and ultimate Shin-Ra. He oversaw and was the father all those mythical, evil, and undead. The only one who had the privilege of meeting him at first was my father, the first Lycan or werewolf, and my mother, the first vampire. They created more of their kind, as others did, and I was the first and only result of their mating. I was the first hybrid and the only one of my kind. My father, the first non-god Shin-Ra, ruled over the dark creatures until the First Apocalypse, a time of death and rebirth. I was then appointed to rule as Shin-Ra."

"The First Apocalypse?" The young Vampire Lord asked with the same curiosity as a cat.

Fenrir smiled. "You see, the rules were that when my father was appointed as the first non-god Shin-Ra that he would rule until Anubis decided to create a time of death and rebirth, which would end the Shin-Ra's rule. Anubis would have already selected the next Shin-Ra who would rule until he decided to create the Second Apocalypse. Depending on how you rule is how he decides if the Apocalypse comes sooner or later. My father's Apocalypse came soon seeing as he wasn't a very good ruler."

Gohan thought for a moment before gazing back up at his father. "What happens during these 'Apocalypse' times?"

"Well as I have said, it was a time of death and rebirth. Creatures die and others are created or reborn. After the First Apocalypse many mythical creatures died while others were created, such as humans. Humans, however, are not aware of these 'Apocalypses' besides the things written in their Bible, talks of 'Armageddon' and 'The End of the World'."

Gohan gave his father a curious look. "Tell me father, is there really a god like those humans say there is? I have always wanted to know the answer to this question."

Fenrir gave his son a sly smirk. "Let's just say Hell is not the best place to be and you'll be lucky if you're allowed entrance into Heaven. Though Anubis was fashioned by the ancient Egyptians as their 'God of Death' or 'God of the Underworld' while Ra, another creator, was also named as one of the ancient Egyptian's gods. Those two have always wanted to out do the other…you'll see if you ever meet them. Their rivalry can ensue almost to the point of hilarity."

"O…k…just continue on with the explanation father." Gohan sighed and Fenrir gave out an amused smile as he thought about Anubis and Ra before continuing.

"Ra is, for obvious reasons, not our creator, though he is partly yours because of your mother's blood. He is the first and ultimate Ra-Shin. He oversaw and was the father of all those mythical, good, and holy. Your mother is currently residing with him until I die, but other than that I can only visit Ra's realm once in a while. He created unicorns, elves, you know those wussy—ahem, I mean good creatures. I don't know much about the elvin history so you'll have to ask Galadriel on that, though I'm pretty sure they don't have an Apocalypse."

"Ra-Shin?" Gohan commented with raised eyebrow. "Isn't that just a switched version of Anubis' title as Shin-Ra?"

"Isn't Anubis a Dark Lord and Ra a Lord of Light?"

"Point taken."

"Now that we're done with today's history lesson we will now go to the true reason I came to see you in the first place."

"To release me?" Gohan commented hopefully.

Fenrir scoffed. "Of course not. I came to tell _you_ to release_ yourself_."

"Father!"

"Don't father me son! You have just as much power and more than I or my father ever had in our entire reign, though my father _was_ weaker than I…" Fenrir rubbed his goatee thoughtfully.

"That is the true reason you came to see me?" Gohan growled angrily.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes. "You are Prince Gohan Michael Lucifer Vikram, son of Lord Fenrir Seraphim, and as the current Shin-Ra I cannot allow you to swelter in your own personal hell!"

"Why not?" Gohan argued back, his own eyes narrowing.

"Your friends and mate need you Gohan!" Fenrir retorted angrily, "Do not let the past repeat itself! Anubis and Ra are pissed off as it is with Victor and his master, I don't need them getting pissed off at you because you are not doing your duties as the next Shin-Ra!"

"Why don't you go help them?" the young Vampire Lord spat, "You are the Shin-Ra after all."

"If I knew you would lose hope so fast I _would've_ helped them. Unfortunately I am as every elf is, stuck in Eá. Apparently Galadriel's father's elvin magic is incredibly strong and with the death of his old man we cannot break the barrier. However you have the ability to break it as you are more powerful than any of us, that is why you are to become the next Shin-Ra."

"Why must I become the next Shin-Ra?" Gohan yelled.

"Don't ask what your fate is!" Fenrir growled back angrily, "Did your mother ask to die by the hands of her step-son before your brother was born? Did your wife ask to die by the hands of her brother-in-law? Your daughter by her uncle? Your brother by his step-brother? Did the people of this land wish to die at the hands of a venomous, uncaring murderer? Tell me Gohan, what did the people of the four worlds do to deserve such a thing? Do you want to be just as evil as your step-brother and release these people to the hell hounds of death? You have the power to do so much and yet you do so little! Your step-brother fears you yet you do nothing!"

Gohan grew quiet at this, contemplating sadly what his father ranted. "Mother…Mother was pregnant with my brother?"

"Yes Gohan, Undomiel was pregnant with your brother." Fenrir sighed, calming a bit. "The flames of the Phlegathon do not represent just destruction, fire can also represent rebirth, such as that of a phoenix. Your brother was reborn into a different family after much pleading on my part to Anubis. I believe his name is Dimitri. The rebirth of Arwen was taken care of by Azazel who awaits your return patiently in your world. Arwen's reincarnation is called Videl."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Dimitri…Videl…"

Fenrir sighed once more and sat down on air as if it were a chair, crossing his arms. "Your mother refused to be reborn and I think she preferred living in Ra's palace since he was her father after all. That is how the Blood War started after all, my love for Undomiel and her love for me. Ra was her father and Galadriel was her step-brother. You should've seen the look on their faces, they were furious. Anubis was so proud his grin overtook his face."

"What…What should I do?"

Fenrir looked at Gohan who had a lost look on his face. He sighed. "I was so happy when you were born Gohan. The first time I saw your face I knew you would be the only child to make me proud. Don't get me wrong though, Gabriel did make me proud with his genius mind and his grasp of politics, but he didn't have the one thing I wanted him to have."

"What was that?" Gohan asked. His curiosity peaked once more about what his father had to say this time.

"Love, Gohan, love." Fenrir gave him a small smile. "If you haven't noticed Gabriel never did marry and he never shown any signs of love. He believed, as a hybrid, that there was no need for love, even for his own mother and father. He just wanted my approval and that was all he asked for. Victor, well, what can I saw about Victor? He wouldn't know what love was if it blasted him to hell. You on the other hand, you were born with the very essence of love. Even as a child you showed it, openly I might add, which pleased Ra and Anubis as well as angering some of the vampires in my court. You have a gift Gohan you have a heart, and in all my years of being a father be glad for that gift because I will never receive that type of love from my own father."

Gohan lowered his eyes for a moment and silence ensued before he lifted them up again. "I…I apologize for losing hope father, it will never happen again."

Fenrir smiled at his son. "Even the best of us lose hope Gohan, it is what you do in that situation that tells people what kind of man you are. Your friends have given up hope, 200 years has passed by since you have been sulking in this vortex. Once you were the darkness to put out evil's light, now you must become the light to put out evil's darkness. Do not simply _give_ hope to your people Gohan, _become_ that hope, become their light in this never-ending darkness."

"But how father…how do I know what to do?"

"Why that question is simple my son, all you must do to win is trust yourself, but must of all trust your heart." The Lord of all Vampires and Lycans, and Shin-Ra of Thea and Ubar, placed a hand over his heart with a smile before disappearing in a beautiful display of swirling colors.

_All you must do to win is trust yourself, but most of all trust your heart._

Fenrir's voice whispered in Gohan's head. The said hybrid-elf closed his eyes and concentrated, bringing forth the light and dark power within him. When he opened his eyes he was sitting in a black chair in a dark manor. He recognized the house immediately in his memories. This was his house…the House of Vikram. He narrowed his eyes and smiled darkly. Gohan the Assassin was back...and he was thirsting for revenge.

**Sorry I took so long, I've actually been busy for once. (bows) Gomen! I was also trying to finish the character list for everyone in the story so far but I realized I was giving away too much so that will take a while. I have to shave the paragraphs down a bit so it won't be a spoiler. It'll be up soon…though I wanted it to be with this chapter (sighs). Oh well, ja ne! I should have the next chapter up sooner since it is about a third done…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Just to answer a few questions:**

**To Luna's Meow:** **I laughed when I read yours. Gohan doesn't get _all_ the power, he just gets his. Victor has his own power of course, his own and some from his "Master". The gods haven't given him _any_ power. All the power the vampire has depends on who he inherits it from. Gohan inherited power from strong sources while Victor inherited power from partially strong sources. Gohan has one stronger inheritance than Victor however, which makes Victor slightly afraid of his retribution. You'll see why soon enough. (Victor _was _once stronger than Gohan.)**

****

****

**How many years have passed?**

**Exactly 200 years have passed since Gohan was in the Poena Eterna. What may confuse you is the way I wrote it. When you are reading about Dimitri and the Rebellion only so many years have passed. In chapter 13, 185 years had passed by then. Marianna, Alcander's daughter, was born 10 years after the start of the rebellion. Alana was born 125 years _after_ Marianna, thus she was only 50 in chapter 13 and 14. When I switched to Gohan talking to his father in the Poena Eterna in chapter 14, more years had passed (they pass quickly in the Poena Eterna). When Gohan returned 200 years had finally come. Marianna, who _was_ 175 would now be 190, and Alana who _was_ 50 would now be 65. Get it? Hope so.**

**Raphael/Victor Note:**

**Sometimes (depending on who the character is) I'll say either Raphael or Victor. Not everyone knows Raphael/Victor's real name so they will be saying it differently. For example, the only one who will actually call Raphael "Victor" is his Master, his father (Fenrir), Gohan, and Azazel/Dante. Everyone else calls him Raphael. Hope that clears some things up. (Dante switches back to Azazel soon in the story so there should be no confusion there).**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 15**

The half-drunk orc blinked at the approaching figure on horse. The figure was cloaked and covered from head to toe with his black cloak except for the faint hint of black boots and black gloved hands holding onto red reins. The horse was onyx black and muscular. His mane and tail were as fiery red as his flaming eyes, and when he breathed fire came out.

The cloaked figure stopped in front of the orc and slanted his head downward, giving the half-drunk and frightened orc a glance of glowing crimson red eyes. The horse pawed the ground restlessly, causing fiery sparks, as he stared down the scared orc with vampiric-teeth bared.

"You-You can't pass this way, go other way 'round."

The orc was so busy watching the hungry and scary looking horse to see the cloaked figure discreetly pull out his bow and lodge an arrow into it. When the orc looked up at the figure the horse jolted and sank his teeth into its neck at the same time the arrow was released and sank into the orc's head.

The figure put away his bow and dismounted. He patted the feeding horse on the neck and pulled out a blessed white elfish sword, the blade giving a dangerous hiss of what was to come. The figure looked up at the orc infested containment center before disappearing into the shadows.

XX

"What do you mean wiped out?"

The vampire messenger cowered under Raphael's fierce glare. "T-The entire containment center was wiped out sire, the 2nd Orc Brigade is gone. The orc that was allowed to survive is still in shock at what he saw, he could barely tell us what happened. When we ask about the prisoners he said that all ran out while the two girls and boy on high security were captured, but when we asked what he looked like..."

Raphael glared at the vampire. "Well? What did the fool say?"

The vampire shrugged. "He just got real quiet and stared at us with scared eyes."

Raphael grabbed the vampire roughly and glared at him with fierce yellow eyes. "Get me my Generals **now**!"

He threw the vampire towards the floor and when the messenger hit the floor he scrambled quickly out of the room with a squeak. The Vampire King rubbed his temples, his werewolf arm throbbing in his fury. He glared at his Lycan arm in obvious disgust before pulling a glove over his claws just as his generals entered, one throwing an orc onto the floor.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at Boris. "What the hell is that?"

"It's one of the orc's my men found sir," Boris said in his deep gladiator voice, "It's different than the others."

"Different?" Duncan said curiously, "How so?"

"It has a bite on the side of it's neck, and it has no blood." Boris said matter-of-factly, "Something with four large fangs sucked the blood out of it and then lodged an arrow into the fool's head."

"An arrow?" Raphael said curiously, "What arrow?"

"This arrow." Keith held out a completely black arrow with crimson feathers and blood crusted on the arrowhead.

The Vampire King stared at it in horror. "No, that's impossible!"

"What is it sire? Do you recognize the arrow?" Boris said, almost excitedly.

"I-It doesn't matter who owns the arrow, what matters is who did it. I need to know what the person looked like! I want you to go out there and find him General Boris!" Raphael growled.

Boris had never looked so happy. "As you wish sire, I shall fulfill it gladly. Gerald! Tell my soldiers to get ready, I'm going out to hunt and they're coming with me!"

Gerald came into the room and bowed nervously. "As you wish General Boris sir!" he stuttered and ran out the room.

Raphael watched them leave, Keith muttering about a mark and singing, before he was left in complete silence and loneliness. He slumped into his chair, his hand on his head as his golden eyes reflected the fire. "It can't be...that arrow...it's the arrow of Gohan the Assassin..."

XX

Hundreds of prisoners sat next to each other. Some were playing cards, some chatting, others boredly watching the Raphael News Network (A/N: RNN; big ego no?). Rayon's eyes widened as he watched RNN and he dragged Dimitri and Alcander towards it despite their protests.

"What the hell Rayon, I was winning!" Dimitri somehow yelled and whined at the same time.

Alcander was angry as well. "Rayon I was going to win that one! Dimitri and the others didn't have a chance! You blew my big break to win that finely aged Blood Wine!"

"Would you two shut the hell up and watch this!" he growled, pointing to the screen. The two looked up at the RNN channel only to stare in complete and utter shock.

_"This is Jeffrey Atkins here live at the demolished containment center guarded by the 2nd Orc Brigade that seems to be wiped out. It seems all the prisoners made a run for it while three high security prisoners were captured. Reports show that the three high security prisoners were Marianna Catalona-Cherubim, Alvertir Alcander Catalona-Cherubim, and Alana Maxwell-Erumeldo. Marianna and Alvertir were the children of Alcander the Strong who committed treason against King Raphael, Alana Maxwell-Erumeldo is the daughter of recently captured rebellion leader Dimitri Maxwell."_

"My-My children..." Alcander murmured in shock.

"Alana...captured?" Dimitri said in complete astonishment.

Rayon rolled his eyes. "Spare me..."

_"We have here with us General Boris the Battler. General Boris sir, what do you plan to do?"_

_Boris smiled smugly at the screen. "Well Jeffrey I'm going to hunt down and kill this sadistic bastard of course! Once I'm through with him I'm going to hunt down the escaped prisoners and put them back in jail. Any of those who fight back will be killed in cold blood or feasted upon."_

_Jeffrey gave Boris an odd look. "R_iii_ght...so General Boris sir, how confident are you in killing the creature who did this? Whoever did this must be very powerful, especially if this person destroyed an entire Brigade and captured three prisoners."_

_Boris grabbed Jeffrey by the neck, the poor vampire's legs kicking in the air as he suffocated. "I was a gladiator in __Rome__ and a hunter in __Greece__ dammit, I know what I'm doing you! Now stop asking me these stupid questions you asswipe and don't ask me anymore unless they make some fucking sense!"_

_Jeffrey fell onto the ground gasping for air. Coughing, he looked at the camera dazed. "There you have it folks -cough- General Boris the Battler -cough- knows what he's doing. Back to you -cough- André Benjamin."_ _With that Jeffrey passed out._

Ignored the laughing Rayon and the stares of the prisoners at them, Dimitri turned to Alcander. "Who do you think attacked the containment center?"

"I'd say Lord Gohan but he's stuck in the Poena Eterna." Alcander said with a grimace. "We all know no one escapes the Poena Eterna..."

"Maybe someone finally gathered up the courage to rebel against Raphael." Rayon commented as he regained his composure.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Please, all the ones that gathered up courage were with us during our rebellion and are now in prison. Even the Jinn are being held in containment."

"Russell is still out there." Rayon pointed out.

Alcander scoffed. "Yes but he is only one Jinn. There's no telling what happened to him either."

"Well whoever is out there I just hope that he's on our side..." Dimitri mourned. _Alana..._

XX

"Lady Videl, Lord Keith says that it is time." a servant said with a bow.

Videl stared at herself in the mirror before standing up in silence to his request. The scared human servant jumped out of the way as she walked by and Videl missed her dog Shadow. After the attack at the Cherubim House he had disappeared completely.

Facing herself in the mirror she steeled her features and got up, exiting the room. As usual Keith was there waiting for her with a large smile on his face. It soon turned to a glare at the collar on her neck which hid her "unsightly" mark of "dishonor" that Keith would, as her "mate", take care of, like he said every year after her capture.

"Hey babe, you ready to dance with me tonight?" he said with wiggling eyebrows.

Videl stared at him passively. He said that every night. He never had anything else new to say, so in response she didn't answer. Keith huffed in frustration and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room. In return Videl bit her lip to keep from crying out at his roughness.

"I see you still have that damn coat." he snarled, glaring at the black overcoat she wore. "One of these days I'm going to burn that thing."

Videl pulled the coat closer to her once they entered the limo. She had never given Gohan back his overcoat and he never asked her to return it, nor did he attempt to get it back from her the many times he had the chance. Ever since her turning she wore it and, if she smelled hard enough, she could still smell his scent.

Almost immediately she felt Keith near her neck. She stiffened, then relaxed when she realized the day old routine that never worked no matter how hard he tried. Videl counted from 3 to 1 and was rewarded with the small bolts of red electricity that zapped Keith.

"Dammit to hell!" Keith howled and rubbed his cheek furiously in anger. "I'm going to get rid of that mark sooner or later! Even that little mark won't be able to protect you forever! It's only a matter of time..."

Videl only rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Keith..." she muttered and looked out the limo window.

The streets were desolate and of the few that lived on those streets two percent were human, seventeen percent were half-breeds, thirty-nine percent were fledglings or 'turned', and the rest were vampire. Then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a wolf-like dog sitting at the corner of the sidewalk, watching her as they sat at the red light.

Her eyes widened in recognition and she couldn't get her voice to work. _Shadow!_ The black wolf just looked at her, not moving or making any sound. Next to him however appeared a strange and mysterious man. His entire body was covered with a cloak and a hood over his face.

The man petted the wolf on the head and looked at her. She could only see his glowing red eyes under the hood but he tilted his head upwards, causing the hood to move. Soon shock was written all over her surprised face. The man winked at her and a truck drove by. When the truck passed he and Shadow were gone.

Videl glanced at Keith who was busy looking out his side of the window with an annoyed expression on his face, still rubbing the burn on his cheek. She stared at the floor with wide eyes and a dry mouth. She knew there was no mistaking what she saw...but it was entirely impossible.

_Good Kami I'm even starting to _see_ him in other people now... _She thought sadly and refused to stare out the window the rest of the trip.

XX

The man chuckled a bit as he watched the limo drive off as soon as the light turned green from atop a building. His horse nudged his shoulder with a snort, staring at him with fiery red eyes. The man smirked at the horse and rubbed the horse gently on its nose. The horse snorted again and shook his strong head.

"Quiet Ushra, I'm just playing around with her." the man chided and looked back down at the disappearing limo. "I won't follow them yet...I'll ride this out a bit. Come Ushra, Shadow, let's go hunt some Boris."

He mounted the horse and with a snap of his fingers Shadow was on the sidewalk again. The wolf looked up at him with emotionless yellow eyes before running off into the shadows. The man looked down at the street for a bit before pulling his hood up better and grabbing the horse's crimson reins.

"You ready Ushra?" the man smirked. In response Ushra reared up with a loud neigh, fiery feathered wings bursting outwards in one fluid motion as they took off and disappeared into the sky.

**Another chapter finished (sighs). Now that this is up an Only One Shot chapter should be coming soon. Once these two stories are through then the ultimate comeback of Dark Blessings will arrive! The sequel (who's title will not be named yet) will soon come forth! Ahem...anyway another great chapter. I'm pretty sure you all know who the man Videl saw was...right? Well if you don't most of it will be explained in the next chapter, as well as the whereabouts of the three vampiric children.**

**DDR rulz! (rubs sore feet) My poor feet...**

**Now what some have asked for, the character list! Next chapter is the character list for EVERY character that will actually have something to twist and push the story along...which is practically everyone and more! BEHOLD! I added a few "extra" characters that will need to be known...some who have only been mentioned. Ushra, I'm sure, you were told of ONCE and if you don't remember it was near the end of chapter one. Well I'm off to rest my feet and fingers as well as learn more Japanese...Ja!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Just to answer a few questions:**

**To Holly:**** Gohan had escaped after talking to his father Fenrir by concentrating all of the power (both dark and light) within him when he was in the Poena Eterna. Though it seemed like only minutes it had actually taken him months of concentrating to actually escape that way. Later on he can do it at will and occasionally goes to the Poena Eterna to watch his past.**

**To Ninja Frost:**** I may or may not put a lemon depending on if people want it (which has happened before) or not but if I do I'll be sure to put up a lemon warning**

**To demi-legend:**** I'm sure other people may have needed the character list as well but I'm glad to help. Hey if people want it all they have to do is ask and I shall do my best to fulfill.**

**To Sarah:**** Sorry to hear about that AIM thing, but yeah we can keep in touch through email unless you have myspace. (l u c i e d 17 y a h o o. c o m)**

**Terms**

**Tainted Vampires:**** Vampires whose bloodline is not pure vampire. Seeing as not many female vampires can actually breed unless powerful enough, many pure vampire men either mate with human females or turn them and _then_ mate with them, creating half-breeds and vampires who are all vampire but have human (tainted) blood in them. Many vampires in this story are tainted. Victor's Council of Deceit (with the exception of Dante/Azazel who is a Jinn) are not considered tainted since they were turned by him himself. Pure vampires (like Gohan and Victor) are very rare while tainted and over-tainted (long human lineage) vampires are common.**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 16**

Alana skipped happily about the dark house with a smile. In front of her was an older Marianna who held in her arms a curious Alvertir. The young baby vampire held a lion plushy in his arms and gazed at everything they passed; destroying a blood filled teething ring with his newly discovered fangs.

"When do we get to see our parents Marianna?" Alana asked curiously, gazing innocently at the pictures and statues they passed on their way down the hall.

Marianna rolled her eyes and glanced back at the still young vampire. "Can't we at least _eat_ before we discuss this? Besides I already told you, I don't know. If you want to know that badly go ask Lord Vikram, he's probably in his study."

"Okay!" Alana chirped and ran past Marianna with a smile.

Marianna rolled her eyes again. "Kami she's just _like_ her dad..." she muttered and went into the dining room.

Alana turned down two hallways and looked up at the large door with apprehension. Smiling widely, she then opened the door and skipped in. The Vampire Lord glanced at her with a smile but continued reading from an ancient book. Without messing up anything, Alana crawled onto his lap and peered at the ancient writing.

"What are you reading Uncle Gohan?"

Gohan smiled at her. "A very old book that tells of the beginnings of Gaia, Eá, Thea, Ubar, and the First Apocalypse. This was way before your time."

"Oh..." she trailed off before turning in his lap to look up at him. "When am I going to see my mommy and daddy?"

Gohan closed the book and looked out the window to see that a full moon was out. "Soon Alana, soon. For now I want you to go eat and play with Alvertir and Marianna. I'm going to go out tonight. Don't try to wait up for me either, I told Erasa and Sharpner that the three of you have to go to bed soon."

"Aww..." Alana whined and pouted as she left the room.

Gohan just shook his head with a slight chuckle before picking up the book and placing it back in its place. Heading over to the closet, he opened it to reveal his assassin clothes, perfectly clean of everything and looking brand new. He put them on and placed his elfish sword at his side before looking around and disappearing.

XX

Boris sat bored at the outskirts of King Raphael's realm. He and his warriors had hunted down most of the escapees and either captured them, killed them, or feasted on them. He still hadn't found the attacker of the 2nd Orc Brigade and he was becoming incredibly frustrated because of it.

Downwind from Boris' camp, nearly one hundred true werewolves sat panting, the power of the full moon running through their veins. They panted, licking their chops as they waited for their order. Azazel, in his true human Madrid Jinn form, looked down with calculating eyes. Beside him on Ushra awaited the dark messenger of death.

"Lord Vikram most of the refugees have been captured but some have been eaten. Boris is obviously trying to use this to lure you out, will you attack?"

Gohan gazed down at the bored vampires and looked up at the covered moon. "When the clouds reveal the moon, I will show myself and order the attack. Get your warriors ready."

Azazel nodded and glanced at his werewolves, giving a sharp, silent command. The werewolves hushed down and seemed to almost disappear. Once the clouds shifted and the moonlight poured through Gohan rode his horse to the top of the hill next to Boris' camp.

Boris blinked at the long shadow and followed it to Gohan, a look of astonishment adorning his face. Once he got over the shock he stood up with a fanged grin and pulled out his sword, running to the bottom of the hill. His soldiers stood up, swords drawn and ready to fight.

"Are you the asshole who destroyed the 2nd Orc Brigade?" Boris bellowed out, earning a windy silence as his answer. Frowning, he twirled his sword in his hand. "Well if you're not going to answer I'll just kill you anyway. If you are the one then it seems I've landed on a stroke of good luck. If you aren't the one then I at least had some entertainment!"

Gohan nodded once and a row of werewolves appeared on each side of him. Boris' face fell as did his vampires. The entire area was silent until Boris realized that the enemy was advancing on him. He waved his sword forward and without hesitation his warriors attacked the charging werewolves.

Boris was completely ignored by the werewolves that literally collided with his vampire elite, slaughtering the first line, and leaving Boris for Gohan. Gohan dismounted Ushra and drew his elfish sword, causing it to hiss. Boris was a bit nervous but overcame it as he charged with a thrust, Gohan parrying.

Boris dodged as Gohan almost lazily swiped at him, but wasn't able to dodge fast enough and earned a cut across his stomach. The Vampire General wondered how strong his opponent really was if he could catch his fastest dodge with a lazy swipe at the stomach.

"You asshole!" Boris growled, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "You're just playing with me!"

"And what if I am?"

Boris growled at the amusement filled tone his opponent held and attacked with all his might, finally nicking him in the shoulder and impaling a torn piece of his cloak at the end of his sword. "Got you ya little bastard! Now use your true strength on me and stop messing around!"

"My true power? You aren't worth the effort."

Boris snarled and pressed his attack, thinking he was winning, until Gohan sliced his legs, bringing him down to his knees and unable to get up. For the first time in his life the Vampire General was frightened. He held his sword up as if he was still going to fight but he couldn't move.

Boris looked up to the dark figure with wide, frightened eyes. "W-Who are you?"

Black-feathered wings erupted from under the black cloak and Boris practically wet his pants. "I am the Dark Messenger of Hell," Gohan pointed his sword at Boris, a gleaming fanged smile appearing on his face. "And you are late for your appointment."

In one swift movement Gohan sliced off half of the sword and then sliced off his head. Boris' face was placed in eternal horror as it rolled along the grass. As if it was an everyday thing Gohan walked over to it, picked it up, and examined it as if it was a fruit in a store.

Farther away, Gerard walked towards the scene. As he began to weave his way through the blood and gore he grimaced and yelped as he almost slipped in a puddle of blood. The Madrid that were still turned or in human form chuckled at him and he glared.

Gohan turned to the vampire and tossed him to head. Gerard juggled the head with wide eyes before shoving it into a black bag. "You're late Gerard."

"Well hello to you too Lord Vikram…" Gerard grumbled and hung the bag over his shoulder. "Did you _have_ to spill so much blood? Jeez."

The Vampire Lord mounted Ushra and looked down at the messenger. "You are going to be roughed up by Azazel's Madrid then are to report directly back to Victor, do you understand?"

"Roughed up?" Gerard blinked at Gohan and turned to the Madrid. They gave him fanged rows of teeth for smiles and the vampire's eyes went wide as saucers. "Mommy..."

XX

"Come on babe let's party!" Keith shouted as they entered the reformed Blood Moon owned by Keith himself.

Videl inwardly rolled her eyes as Keith pretty much left her alone by the door after seeing a few ladies eyeing him. She made her way towards the bar until someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a surprised cry which was soon muffled by a hand.

Held tight she couldn't do anything as she was dragged through the crowd and into a dark room. She glanced around, a bit afraid but trying not to show it, and blinked when someone turned on the dim yellow lights. The figures in front of her had a cloak covering their bodies but when the hoods were down Videl gasped.

"Serif? Ferox? Russell? What happened to the three of you?"

Serif smiled and glanced at Russell and Ferox who nodded and stood by the door. He offered Videl a seat and took one himself, giving her a serious look. "Lucius wiped out my troops but I guess I didn't feel like dying yet because I woke up three hours later covered in blood, injured, and in a daze. I crawled my way back to the Cherubim Manor only to find that it was completely empty except for an injured Ferox and scratched up Russell."

"That reminds me," Videl began once Serif finished, "What happened to Ferox?"

Ferox scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He had a long jagged scar going down his right eye. "Well as you know they left those Primus with me and I turned Ifrit to fight them off. They were too quick for me however and pretty much beat me senseless. Russell arrived just in time to finish them off before they could finish off me."

Russell nodded at the explanation. "The Primus are very strong. I was barely able to drive them off long enough for Ferox and me to escape. When Lucius had finally captured all of you and left, we returned and began trying to make a plan to help all of you. That was when Serif arrived."

The vampire glanced at them with a snicker. "More like bickering over who was going to sleep first."

The two Jinn glared at the Vampire Royal and went out the door to keep guard. Videl shook her head as Serif laughed and sighed. "Serif have you seen Shadow lately?"

Serif stopped almost completely, though had a few chuckles, but didn't look her in the eye. "No Lady Videl, I haven't seen your wolf. I supposed he was with you."

It wasn't obvious but years of training under Vincent and Alicia allowed Videl to catch the slight flash in Serif's eyes. He was obviously lying but Videl wasn't going to pry it out of him. He was hiding it for a reason. Giving an almost dramatic sigh she stood up.

"No we were separated when Lucius was rounding us up. I guess he escaped somewhere and is hiding out in the woods. I just wish he would come and find me."

Serif stood up as well and smiled. "I'm sure he'll come back Lady Videl, you were his kind owner after all! Well I must take my leave; we have a rebellion to start after all."

Videl gave him fake surprise. "A rebellion? Again? I thought there would never be another one after Dimitri's Rebellion was practically a complete failure."

The Vampire Royal gave her a large grin. "Don't worry about this one Videl, it's all taken care off."

Videl just gave him a curt nod, a slight glare in her eyes, as she walked past him and out the door. Serif had put back on his hood by the time he turned off the lights and Ferox and Russell were waiting with raised hoods. All three bowed slightly to her before they literally disappeared into the crowd.

"Ter ya are Vi-Vi-Videl!" a drunken Keith exclaimed, dragging Videl in the other direction. "I've been ser-ser-ser-looking all over fer you! Come meet mah new dri-dri-drinking fends!"

Even in his drunken state Videl was helpless against him and allowed herself to be dragged to a table near the bar. Her eyes however were in the direction the three had disappeared and on her mouth was an obvious frown. Something was going on and she wanted to know what.

**Sorry it's so short…well at least I think it's short. I have a trip to ****Pensacola****FL**** this weekend and I tried updating as soon as I could. Unfortunately the update for Dark Blessings didn't make it but it should be up when I get back. Soon school will start…and I am dreading that day. Oh well at least I'll be a senior. (laughs) I'll be a 16 1/2 year old senior. This is a classic...**

**PS To All Reviewers: Anyone have any ideas of what I should make a website of?**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**To Taki-sama** - Vampirism hm? I just might...

**To Luna's Meow** - Glad I could help.

**To Shadow Beast1** - What's that supposed to mean exactly?

**To Sarah** - Glad to know this is still your fav! Sucks about that AIM thing though. I got my own comp so I don't really have that problem. Myspace is not THAT hard to keep up with...not much action going on ya know? But it's the easiest to email people...kind of without shifting through spam or something (my opinion). Had a little fun in FL but its long gone (sighs.)

**To All Reviewers** - This chapter (as I promised) is longer. On another note...EIGHT REVIEWS? ONLY EIGHT! MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS HAVE ABANDONED ME! (cries)

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 17**

Raphael was nervous, very nervous. He had a meeting with his Master in an hour and he had spent the last 20 minutes smoothing down his robes. The last time he met his Master his mother had been killed and he was put in her place to take over her jobs. He loved the status but feared the consequences of failure.

He had been talking to his Master nearly an hour ago when Gerald (A/N: not "Gerard" which i accidentally mistyped--gomen) had burst into the room, bleeding all over the new carpet he just had installed, and almost learning the secret that no vampire should know--that their Master had a Master.

**_Flashback_**

_"Yes Master I will look into the recent werewolf count just as soon as--"_

_The door burst open and a wrangled Gerald dragged himself in. Blood smeared across the floor as he did and Raphael turned his nose up in disgust. Gerald gasped in pain and crawled towards Raphael, dragging the black bag with him. When he got to Raphael's feet he clung to his leg, causing Raphael to kick him off._

_"Infidel! How dare you touch my leg and smear your life across my new carpet? Speak or lose more of the life within you!"_

_Gerald wanted to glare at Raphael but kept it in and held the bag up with a shaky hand. "King Raphael I had received word from General Boris to come immediately because he had the head of the warrior who had killed the 2nd Orc Brigade!"_

_Raphael's face lit up in surprise and snatched the bag from Gerald with almost child-like impatience. He opened the bag and pulled out what he thought was someone else's head. When he realized that the head he held was none other than his own General's he dropped the head and bag in shock, stepping back a few steps._

_"Wha--What is the meaning of this?" he stammered._

_"The one who sent the message was not General Boris!" Gerald said in the best acting he could, "When I had arrived there were werewolves everywhere! I had barely made it out alive after picking up the bag!"_

_Raphael stared at him with a ghostly white face and slumped into his seat with a wide-eyed expression. "Gerald...leave me."_

_Gerald pulled himself up, blood dripping from where he held it on his side, bowed and left. When he closed the door behind him he limped to his room and closed the door slowly. When he knew the coast was clear he pulled the bag of blood out from under his blood soaked robes and laughed._

**_End Flashback_**

When his Master had heard the conversation he chewed Raphael out until the poor Vampire King thought his Master was going to kill him then and there. Raphael glanced at the bag which contained Boris's head and shivered. He could still see the face of horror Boris contained in his mind.

Steeling himself, he grabbed the bag that contained Boris' head and opened his closet. A door-like mirror was in it and swirls of different shades of darkness showed. Ghostly creatures appeared from time to time, moaning their torture to him before disappearing into the darkness.

Raphael cringed at what he had to go through to get to his Master. Deciding he was never going to get used to it he walked forward, closing the closet door behind him. When he was gone and all was silent the door creaked open slightly, eyes peering in.

Gerald tip-toed in and looked around frantically, not knowing whether or not his time was short. He nearly danced with glee when he retrieved it and quickly left the room. Eyes appeared from the corner of the room and an elvin warrior in full battle gear came from the wall. He glanced around, wary, and stared at the flames.

Worry was etched on his face. He could come here when he wanted but now he could not return. He looked out the window and noticed a werewolf in full form waiting around for something. His emerald eyes widened and he quickly made his way through the window, surprisingly not making any noise with his armor.

The werewolf got into a ready stance, glancing around for more intruders, when the elf waved his hands. "I have not come here for fighting Lycan. I have come from the realms of the Ra-Shin to serve your Lord, Lord Vikram."

The werewolf relaxed visibly, but inwardly was ready for anything. "Speak elf and be recognized." came the growl reply.

The elf bowed with no sign of animosity and the werewolf relaxed a bit more. "I am Ilfidril, a knight of Lord Galadriel's court. Please lead me to Lord Vikram immediately. I have urgent news!"

They both turned as Gerald ran towards them in hurried excitement, almost tripping over himself to get to them. "I have it! I have it!" he yelled and happily placed it in the werewolf's hands.

"It's about time vampire!" the werewolf growled and checked the package. Nodding at Gerald who bowed and ran back into the manor, the werewolf turned to the elf. "I am Viziel, second in command of Lord Azazel, and follower of Lord Vikram. If you can keep up Ilfidril then you may have counsel with the Lord of Lords."

Without even giving the elf a warning the werewolf took off. Ilfidril recovered quickly and ran just as fast, keeping up just behind the werewolf. They ran through the towns, over hills, by lakes, and through trees until they finally reached a house that screamed power. They had reached the House of Vikram.

XX

Videl walked alone along the deserted streets of town. Few vampires roamed this night, surprising since it was All Hallows Eve, the night of the undead. Most, if not all, were partying at the House of Deceit or at their own homes. She, however, decided to take a walk.

She smiled at the few humans hiding in alleyways, completely aware of the fact that the vampires were not out and that she was one of them. They gave her an unsure look, but gave her a weak smile in return. Continuing on her way, she noticed that she was being followed and whoever was following her _wanted_ her to know.

Videl stopped suddenly, her beautiful dress flowing gently to the ground because of her suddenness, and listened as the footsteps drew near. "Whoever you are I command you to stop."

The footsteps drew near then stopped. Videl turned to see who was following her and saw nothing. She blinked and turned around to see a cloaked man right in front of her. The Mistress of Vampires shrieked and fell back but was caught by two werewolves in human form.

"Who-Who are you people?" Videl asked in a wavering voice, her fear evident as she felt cornered.

The man pulled down his hood to reveal his hardened, yet gentle face, his blue eyes staring into her violet ones. His long silvery-white hair shimmered when he nodded his head, two short strands grazing his cheeks while the rest was tied back with a black band. Right under his left eye was a strange tattoo.

He bowed elegantly, his black silk clothes showing under his hooded cloak. Videl, unsure of what to do, curtsied hesitantly, eyeing the two human werewolves in armor. He winked at Videl and turned, walking away. She tilted her head slightly in confusion and followed, the two werewolves making sure no one followed.

They stopped at the edge of town and sat on the hill overlooking it, the werewolves surveying the area as the two talked. The man motioned for them to leave and turned to Videl, smiling almost mischievously. "Lady Videl you have changed greatly since the last time I saw you."

Videl gave him a wary look. "What do you mean changed?"

The man laughed lightly. "Ah you don't remember me because I looked much different then. I am Azazel Dante, or Azazel the Lasting in your tongue."

Her eyes widened. "Dante? Dante the Lasting? One of the Generals of the House of Deceit?"

Azazel waved his finger at her. "Not exactly Lady Videl, I was not entirely one of Victor's Generals. I was mainly posing while awaiting the return of Lord Vikram."

"Lord Vikram? Who is he?"

Azazel seemed to think a bit before answering carefully. "Lord Vikram is the light of this world and the darkness of the other. He is both a savior and a devil, holy and hellish. He is neither the light of good nor the darkness to good, nor is he the darkness of evil or the light to evil. He is neither immortal nor mortal. He is Lord Vikram, born from gods, gods of light and gods of darkness. He is the Anubis of Egypt, the Jesus of Christianity, the Muhammad of Muslims, and the Shiva of India (1). Once he was the darkness to put out good's light, now he is the light to put out evil's darkness. He will save those in need of saving from Victor's conquest."

Videl blinked at the information given to her. "Is he a god himself? And if he is the savior and the devil of this world, then why hasn't he showed himself?"

The Madrid laughed almost carelessly. "My dear Lady he has show himself many times! Have you not seen his many forms? Have you not heard of his victories? Or have you ignored what has been put in front of you so obviously?"

Thinking hard, Videl remembered the things she had seen or heard the past week: the destruction of the 2nd Orc Brigade, the death of General Boris, the sighting of a cloaked man and Shadow, the strange black cat that had been looking through her window. She furrowed her brow and turned to Azazel only to find that he disappeared.

Grumbling in frustration about disappearing things she slowly made her way back into town. She nodded at humans she passed that nodded towards her, but other than that blatantly ignored everything. As she walked she missed the black cat with yellow eyes watching her atop some steps. It gave a mischievous feline smile before trotting away.

XX

Raphael gulped as he entered the realm of his Master. Bag in hand he steeled himself and walked down the lengthy hallway. Whispers came with every breath he took and moans came with every step. He had almost died when a skeleton hung from the ceiling with some flesh and hair attached tilted its head slightly and smiled.

Poltergeist creatures, their forms covered with heavy cloaks, cast glowing eyes at him as they passed, drifting their way into walls. The walls were in a league of their own. Faces of ghastly souls glowed with an eerie blue and the blood-like walls dripped and pulsed.

He turned the corner and almost gave a girly-like scream. The floor was covered in blood and the wall was covered with dead bodies sewn together. The ceiling was low and glowed a ghostly blue, souls of the restless reaching their hands towards you. He noticed that all the eyes of the sewn bodies were wide open and arms were outstretched.

He gulped again and backed away, hoping that the hallway did not lead to his Master. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he jumped high, his head only a foot away from the high ceiling. He turned to see Cain (2), his Master's right hand man. Unfortunately for Raphael, Cain was just as twisted as his Master.

"This way Scelesta's boy." he smirked with a maniacal look in his eye and pointed to the hallway behind him with his thumb. "I'm sorry if the place looks a little bland...we haven't had many souls of late."

"B-B-Bland?" Raphael whispered in horror, staring at Cain as if he was insane. "Uh-Uh-no it's fine!"

The Dark Elf just smirked at him. "Master is...busy right now so you'll have to sit it out in my room for a bit."

"Um...ok..." Raphael said warily.

He followed the Dark Elf down the hallway he had pointed to. This hallway had ankle-high blood you had to wade through and when they went far enough they met up with a skeleton ferryman and Raphael could only stare. Cain whispered to the ferryman a bit and got into the boat, motioning for Raphael to get in.

Raphael could only stare as the ferryman pushed off with a stick made out of a dragon's bone whittled down. He leaned towards Cain and whispered, "I thought Charon (3) was a myth?"

Cain turned to Raphael with an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh no he is Master's ferryman, created by the Master himself. He doesn't talk however so don't try to make conversation. Now stay quiet and enjoy the view."

The 'view' that Cain encouraged Raphael to see was all but pleasant. Bloody hands of souls reaching up to them with gurgling moans and screams of the tortured reverberating on the walls. Nightmarish faces on heads used to make lanterns to dimly light the room covered the stones made out of compressed bodies. Raphael was ready to puke.

When the boat lightly bumped the other side Raphael was already standing there, having jumped off once the boat got within three feet. He was faint however as the stone used to make the pathway was made out of compressed bodies as well. Cain got out of the boat made out of hollow bones and Charon made his way to the other side.

"What's wrong with you?" the Dark Elf said with a malicious smile, although Raphael was sure he knew the answer to his own question.

As they walked farther down the nightmarish hallway it began to get normal. Regular stones made up the hall and Cain's door was made out of metal. Raphael sighed in relief and hoped Cain's room was as normal as the hallway and door that closed it off from the world.

His wish was not heard however as the moment he stepped in and Cain closed his metal door he was ready to faint. The walls were like taught muscle and pulsed like a heart. His bed was made out of bones and the blanket was made out of some type of fur or hair Raphael supposed was from Cain's victims.

The floor was like standing on glass and if you looked down you could see the eerie blue and white spirits seemingly swimming around. His dresser was made out of skin and he had a bookcase made from bones that held his head collection. The room was lit with head lanterns hanging on the four corners of the room, eyes staring at Raphael.

Cain smiled maniacally and patted Raphael on the shoulder. "Stay here Victor, I'm going to get us something to eat."

The Vampire King's voice box couldn't work as Cain left the room. He was alone in the room of a twisted Dark Elf with the wide eyes of heads staring at him and the moans of souls underneath him. He stood in the center of the room with closed eyes, hoping that he never had to come see his Master in person again.

XX

Ilfidril gasped and bowed low to Gohan has he came into the room and sat down. "You may stand Elf of Light."

Ilfidril stood and stared at the sons of gods. "Lord Vikram, Ra-Shin Galadriel and your father Shin-Ra Fenrir were able to open the door wide enough so that I was able to come and go as I pleased since their powers were blocked from trying to go through. Unfortunately the gap has suddenly closed and I am trapped here in a land of no hope."

Gohan gazed at him with interest. "How did they open this gap?"

"I am not sure Lord Vikram," the elf responded, "We trapped and living in Lord Galadriel's realm supposed it was with their power they were given from their fathers and their father's fathers."

"The Great Anubis and the Great Ra." Gohan nodded understandably, "It is possible. I have heard of Lord Galadriel's father's death and the barrier he had never taken down. I suppose it would make sense that the sons of the sons of the great gods would be able to at least open a small portion of it."

Ilfidril nodded. "Yes but the gap is now closed and I fear they do not have the strength to open it again."

Gohan waved it away. "Do not worry Ilfidril, as long as Gerald has gotten what he says I need, then all will be well and the elves will be able to roam once more in the lands of Thea, Gaia, and Ubar."

At that sentence Viziel stepped forward and raised the object to Gohan who raised his eyebrow at it. He examined it for a moment then looked at the two. "I will be in my chambers, please tell the others to not bother me."

Viziel and Ilfidril bowed low and once Gohan was gone raised their heads. Viziel, still in werewolf form, sighed and changed back to a human form. Ilfidril stared as an attractive Viziel flipped her hair and glared at him. "What?"

"Y-You're a girl?" the elf stammered.

"What else did you think I was?" she growled and smoothened her clothes, muttering about strange elves mistaking her werewolf form for that of a man's.

"I apologize then milady." the elf said, still in shock, and almost guiltily roaming his eyes over her body.

Fortunately for Ilfidril, she missed his eyes checking her out since they were looking around the room with interest when she looked at him. "Come on I'll get you a room."

XX

Gohan sat in his study and stared at the briefcase Gerald had told him once belonged to Korin and was meant for him. As he was moving forward to open it, it opened itself to him. He blinked in surprise and looked inside.

The inside was decorated with black leather and the only thing inside it was a book and a sealed letter lying on top of it, bearing Korin's seal. He carefully picked up Korin's letter, opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Lord Vikram,_

_I know that my days are short and by the time you read this I may already be dead. The House of Deceit is not everything it seems. Long ago, if you have not remembered, the mansion we had held our meetings in was none other than the House of Vladislaus, Victor's original home. How you got there I do not know as it was not recorded in the past scriptures. This book is a diary, a diary by Alastair himself. It tells of what happens during your times and later, when Alastair is murdered, is finished by the Ancient Vampire Alvertir, his father and Alcander's grandfather. Unfortunately, Alvertir met his untimely death fighting against the one even Fenrir has never really seen before he could give you the Book of Seraphim. Where it the book lies now no one knows, my family has been charged with the giving of Alastair's diary not giving the Book of Seraphim. I have never been able to read the diary however because when I opened the book the letters disappeared and the pages became blank. I know now that I may never read it, my blood is not pure enough and my heart not worthy enough to see the truth. Everything lies with you Lord Vikram, only you will be able to stop the one that only Alvertir has seen. Please, lay to rest all the souls that enter the realm of the Dark One and allow us to be at peace._

_Sincerely, _

_Korin Mortis,_

_Last Survivor of the Magistrate of the Cherubim,_

_Follower of the Order of the Archangels_

**And I am going to leave it at that. Sorry I couldn't post it sooner. I was going to do it yesterday but it just happened to rain, thunder, and lightning. (--;) Yeah it sucks. BUT this chapter is up and longer. YAY! Anyway I think I finally got over my ending of Only One Shot. It was such a great story that "I" can't even believe it's over. Well any questions, answers, etc. I will answer so ask away. Till next time!**

**PS: I know that the Dark Lord's place is super creepy and twisted so I apologize if it grosses you out!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**

I apologize for that last chapter. I forgot to add in the important things and had no time to change it. (bows) Gomen-nasai. I have them here now if you want to read them, they are in a way very important yet insignificant at the same time. This story is not over yet though so don't think it is and to all those who are also reading Dark Blessings that chapter will be long and up soon. Thank you for being patient (if you are being patient at all).

**(1) "...He is the Anubis of ****Egypt****, the Jesus of Christianity, the Muhammad of Muslims, and the Shiva of ****India**

Unfortunately (1) will not be explained here because of the long explanation and the time consummation it deals with. I also did not mean to offend anyone (if I did at all), they are merely examples and I mean nothing by them. If, however, you would like to see what I meant go to **w w w . a n g e l f i r e . c o m / d r a g o n 3 / b y a k k o **(make sure to take out the spaces) and click on Forgotten Memories in the Behind the Scenes column. They will be up there for all to see.

**(2) Cain**

This is a representation of the sons of Adam and Eve, Cain and Abel. Cain was the brother/son who lusted for power and grew jealous of what Abel was given. In his fury he killed Abel and, realizing what he had done, ran in fear of God. He then created the land of Canaan. In this story Cain, the right hand of the Dark Lord, lusts for power and eventually grows jealous of what the Dark Lord gives to Victor/Raphael. This Cain is a more violent, twisted version of the Cain he represents. However, he is not able to kill Victor because of the powers the Dark Lord gives to him and eventually leaves the Dark Lord's realm to create the Knights of Vikram.

**(3) Charon**

Charon is a Greek/Roman myth. Charon is the ferryman of the dead and carries souls to the others side for a price, which is the reason why they place money on a person's eyelids when they died back then, to pay the price for their journey across the river Styx. The hands reaching up from the blood lake as they crossed were the people who could not pay for their journey to the other side. In this story however, Charon, despite the fact that he is created by the Dark Lord, allows anyone access across the river as long as they pay the amount due.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 18**

Cain frowned in disgust. It was pathetic how a measly half-god like Victor couldn't even take care of the rise in werewolf population. His frown grew darker when he remembered his meeting with the Dark Lord. Victor was to be allowed a large amount of power to take care of these new developments.

He almost slammed his fist in anger but kept his maniacal calm, nodding to a few comrades as he passed with that same smile on his face. He could always take out Victor but the Dark Lord would know. He was surprised the Dark Lord wasn't doing his daily mind scans to see who were plotting against him.

The twisted dark elf had no problem with the Dark Lord however, just the half-vampire god that served him. He sneered in remembrance at Victor's mother. She had wanted all the power for herself and she misused the power given to her to take over the Dark Lord. For that she was killed. Cain could only hope a similar fate would befall Victor.

"Cain!"

The dark elf turned to see his second in command. She was strong and powerful, but stubborn and power-hungry, making her weak in Cain's eyes. He stopped nevertheless and waited for her to approach him. She looked winded but composed herself as soon as she got near to him. Cain was pleased with her effort to not show weakness.

"Yes Karma?"

"I have a report for you from Grimm!" she said in the most even voice she could, trying to maintain her breathing at normal levels.

Cain growled slightly and turned his back on her. "Well whatever it is make it snappy, I have more important things to do with my time than listen to your reports from your pet."

He felt Karma's glare on him and smiled. He knew Karma had been harboring cruel intentions towards him and he wanted to rile her up to see what she would do. To his disappointment she did nothing but tell her report in as calm a voice as she could in her anger.

"The werewolf populating is being led by Azazel and are currently headed..."

As she drawled on he ignored every bit of her 'news' since he knew everything that happened on an immediate basis by investigating himself and decided to instead search her mind. What he found made his day, she wanted to kill him but only if they were sparring, that way she could say they were fighting for right of being leader.

He turned around and smiled widely at her, earning the dark elf's suspicious look. "Let us dabble in werewolf affairs later Karma I have to go spar so if you'll excuse me..."

Karma's eyes lit up with a dark glint, just what he was waiting for. "Well Commander Cain Sir if you insist, but may I ask to join you? Sparring with one of such status would be great training and a great honor for one such as myself."

Cain gave her a wide, dark, maniacal fanged smile. "Why of course Karma, the more the merrier..."

Nearly an hour later Raphael jumped when Cain entered the room bearing two trays and a wide smile. Raphael was relieved that the food was hot and normal, but began to get unnerved at the strange hairy thing under Cain's armpit. Seeing Raphael's eyes Cain smiled and handed him his tray, Raphael gladly accepting.

Pretending he didn't notice Raphael's suspicion, he placed his tray on his bed and headed to his bone bookcase, placing a head in the next row and beginning a new line. Eating his food Raphael glanced over in curiosity, despite his fear of what it may be, and choked on his food. There, beginning the next row, was Karma's head.

"K-Karma?" Raphael choked and sputtered. His pale skin grew paler with each passing second. "Y-You're second in command? But why?"

Cain gave him an innocent look, his smile ever-present on his face. "How you judge me Victor! The poor woman challenged my authority! Although I do see these terms as appropriate. As her name states, she wished ill will on me and therefore ill will was placed upon her."

"B-But your second in command!" the Vampire King said in astonishment.

"What goes around comes around!" Cain said happily in a sing-song voice before beginning to eat his food.

Raphael, whiter than any vampire should be, glanced from his food to Karma and back before pushing his plate away from him. Ignoring Cain's ever-taunting smile, he opted to just sit and wait for the Dark Lord to call him, he didn't think his stomach could handle anymore twisted hallways, especially the twisted throne room of his grandfather.

XX

Gohan stared at the moon in silence, in his hand the open diary of Alastair and Alvertir. His heart was heavy with the information he had processed and, closing his eyes, he closed the diary with a faint thump. He looked towards the town with a determined look in his eyes and went from the balcony into his room, placing the diary in his desk.

Shadow pricked his ears up and lifted his head, eyes curious and wondering. Gohan petted the wolf and looked out the window again at the full moon. His eyes flashed blue and he was suddenly a black feline. The wolf watched him for a moment before resting his head again and going back to sleep.

The feline gave its paw a lick, cleaned off a part of its head, and jumped off the balcony with an extraordinary leap only to land on all fours at the bottom. Shaking itself from the abrupt coldness it darted off towards town with amazing speed. The feline made it to the outskirts of town, almost getting trampled by marching orcs.

It hissed at them from the steps it sat on and watched with feline interest. Gohan recognized it to be the 3rd Orc/Vampire Brigade, led by General Duncan, the last elder vampire in Raphael's court. Watching them a bit more Gohan was disappointed that the orcs were only doing a routine check of the area.

A clinking of chains caused feline ears and head to turn quickly. Duncan stopped in front of the steps, watching the orcs as they searched the area for any intruders. Gohan hissed at him and Duncan just glanced at the cat. The dark-skinned warrior didn't even show the slightest hint of amusement.

"General Duncan Sir," an orc grunted, "We've found no intruders."

A vampire ran up to them, eyeing the orc for a moment, and didn't talk until Duncan dismissed the orc with a slight nod of the head. "General Duncan Sir, we haven't found a trace of the Vikram Estate, should we just send a letter?"

"No. If we cannot find it then it is by good reason." The General sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I followed Raphael because I thought he would do the world some good, obviously I had wrong judgment. Tonight I will fix that judgment.

Tell the orcs to return to the encampment and tell them we are going to feed or something. I want you to take the front and Dean, take the rear. Watch those orcs, I don't even want them breathing without me knowing. I am going to find the Vikram Manor myself."

Gohan quickly hid in the shadows so that only his glowing crimson eyes showed. "You wish to speak to me Duncan?"

Duncan stared in shock at the cat that had melted into the shadows and turned into a pair of glowing eyes, but he quickly composed himself and bowed on one knee quickly, the other vampire doing the same. They got up to stop suspicion and Duncan ordered the vampire to take the orcs back.

The General watched the orcs and vampires leave before turning back to Gohan who was now sitting idly on the steps with a slightly amused look. Duncan bowed once more but Gohan waved it away, allowing the Vampire General to stand back on his feet.

"Lord Vikram Sir!" Duncan stammered, "It is an honor!"

Gohan nodded. "Not to be rude General but I am short on time, please get to the point so we can be on our way."

Duncan saluted. "Of course Sir! I would like to report that I'm tired of following a wicked king!"

"Oh?" the Vampire god inquired, "How so?"

Duncan instantly had an annoyed face as he began to speak about Raphael. "The stupid oaf is always making us do his dirty work. When I had joined up with him hundreds of years ago I thought he would better the world we lived in today and I had vowed to help him do so, but now I find that is not the case. Raphael wants to rule this world, no these worlds, and make himself all-powerful. This is not what I wanted to help bring about!"

Gohan observed Duncan for a moment, tapping into his mind to see if the fuming vampire spoke the truth...and he did. The Vampire god looked at Duncan pointedly and said carefully, "If you want to bring about a better world you will start by bettering yourself. You will do no good staying where you are and worse by serving Raphael. Now, I want you to go back to the encampment and when you arrive there you must have your decision. Either fight for Raphael, or fight against him. This is a start to bettering your world."

With that Gohan turned back into the black cat, glanced at a pondering Duncan, and wandered off. The vampire turned and headed in the direction of the 3rd Orc Brigade encampment in thought. When he had reached the encampment, and his decision, the two vampires he had told to guard the encampment ran towards him.

"Sir," the vampire Dean began, "Joseph and I guarded the encampment and not one orc strayed out, what now?"

The Vampire General gave them a stern, resolved look. "Tell the men to grab their arms and get ready to fight, we're going to kill some orc!"

XX

In the Mortis Mansion, now renamed "Keith Manor" Videl slept restlessly in her bed. She tossed and turned, sweat pouring down her forehead. A slight breeze swept through her window and a form materialized from it. Gohan walked towards Videl and sat at the edge of the bed, watching as she went through her nightmare.

He leaned down and kissed the mark on her neck, easing her nightmare and giving her a peaceful sleep. With a wave of his hand the room was un-enterable. Kicking off his boots he laid on the bed next to her. She lay on her back, her head turned to the side, and her arms in a relaxed position.

As he gazed at her he thought of all the pain she must have went through and what she had to do to survive. Instantly he felt guilty for putting so much strain on her life. It was bad enough he had gone and left her a vampire, but she was also forced to live with Keith as well.

She stirred and he moved a strand of hair from her face, watching her awaken while leaning on an elbow. Videl stiffened upon feeling the body close to hers, blinked at Gohan, and then shot straight up. She stared at Gohan like he was a ghost while he smiled guiltily up at her.

"G-Gohan!" she gasped.

"Hi—oomph!"

Videl launched herself onto Gohan and he fell back onto the bed, she was crying hysterically into his chest while he stared at her with a guilty frown and rubbed her back soothingly. When he opened his mouth to speak he realized that she had cried herself to sleep.

He chuckled slightly and got up, putting her gently back into the bed. He smoothed her hair down and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. He put back on his boots and, with a flick of his wrist, procured a rose with which he placed in her hand. After he did that however he blinked at his hand, the rose, then shook his head with a sigh.

"I feel like a damn magician..." he murmured and disappeared with the wind.

Videl's eyes fluttered open an hour later and she sat up, looking around for Gohan. Her eyes saddened as she believed he was just another dream until she saw the open window, the curtain fluttering about in the usually non-existent breeze, and the rose that lay innocently in her hand.

She hugged the rose to her chest and looked at the window with a smile. "Gohan..."

XX

Raphael gulped as he entered the Dark Lord's chambers. The walls pulsed like a heart and were black, a few white souls pressing against it and making it look like an odd blinking Christmas tree. The Vampire King slowly made his way down the skin rug, trying to ignore the moaning and the hands reaching up from the blood troughs on either side of it.

At the very end, after the arch of two stretched out and very dead giants, and sitting comfortably on a throne of bones made from his dead enemies, sat the Dark Lord. Raphael cowered under his stern gaze, meeting his demonic eyes only for a second before gluing them to the skin rug.

The Dark Lord wore all black, bat-like wings sprouting from his back that arched by his throne like hissing snakes. A giant mix between an eagle and a crow sat on his shoulder, red eyes staring at the coward vampire before his Master. A wall of black flames burned behind the throne, the faces of souls in green and purple screaming before they disappeared.

The Dark Lord just continued to gaze at him for a moment before 'hmphing' and leaning back more. "Victor, what ails you? Lift your head and speak to me properly, or has your damned mother taught you otherwise?"

Flinching Raphael lifted his head meekly, looking into the crimson eyes of his Master with fear. "G-Grandfather you're looking well today..."

The Dark Lord bared his teeth at Raphael. "Silence boy! How dare you call me grandfather?"

If possible Raphael cowered more. "I-I'm sorry g-Master!"

The Dark Lord muttered under his breath and waved his hand. "I guess I should at least allow you that Victor. You may call me grandfather for now but not when others are present. Is that understood?"

"C-Crystal!" the vampire said in slight relief, he did not want to get in trouble.

"You can stop stuttering Victor I am not going to kill you." the Ancient Vampire said with slight frustration and sighed, muttering under his breath when Raphael nodded. "The reason I have called you to my realm of darkness is to receive a large amount of power as to help you deal with this...pest. I assume it is still there correct?"

Raphael nodded his head. "Yes grandfather-sir, the pest is still there, as well as the appearance and rising of the werewolf population."

The Dark Lord grew quiet for a moment, thoughtful eyes gazing at Raphael's gloved hand. "Hm that is correct Victor you cannot transform back and forth correctly can you?"

"No..." Raphael murmured, clutching his werewolf arm. "I cannot..."

In the shadows of the back room Cain's eyebrows raised slightly at the news he was given. _So Victor cannot transform into a true Lycan..._ the dark elf though interestedly, _Very interesting..._

"Hm." the Dark Lord thought and gazed at Raphael's arm again. "What ever happened to Gohan, Victor? Sometimes I wonder why he did not join me. He would've made the perfect assassin for my ranks. He would be up here by my side in fact, a throne with his name on it. Now he was a _real_ vampire."

Raphael glared at the floor and flinched. _It's always Gohan...Gohan, Gohan, Gohan..._ "He's dead grandfather-sir, I sent him to the Poena Eterna myself."

The Dark Lord shrugged it off. "Hm. Pity. Come Victor, we will start the ceremony in my chambers."

Raphael blinked. "Your chambers? Why?"

The Dark Lord gazed at Raphael as he stood then turned his glare to the pillar Cain was hiding behind. "Sometimes I tend to get bugs on my walls."

Cain scowled. He had been found. Growling low he sunk into the shadows and left the throne room. Raphael was looking around the room in almost flat out astonishment. He wanted to see, no he wanted to congratulate, the bug that dared to enter his grandfather's realm.

"What kind of bugs?" the Vampire King asked curiously as they went into the Dark Lord's chambers.

The Dark Lord thought again before replying slyly, "Cockroaches, Victor, cockroaches. Annoying little things, makes me wonder who created them. I keep cutting off their heads but they seem to just get up and run off every time."

**(evil laughter) Haha! I bet all of you are ready to kill now huh? (dances about) I'm all hyped up on this cool song I found and the creepy song I made for my book which by the way my sister hated it (lol). She said it was too creepy (smiles). I don't know what she's talking about (whistle). Well another chapter of Forgotten Memories has come and gone...while the reviewers once again try to ram down my door haha. Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**REVIEW COUNT FOR CHAPTER 18 **_—_** 6 (cries)**

**Lucied: It is LONG so be happy (smiles).**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 19**

Raphael smiled as he sat on his throne, clenching and unclenching his fingers. The power he had recieved was incredible, and to think it was only a fraction of his grandfather's power. One could only imagine the power his grandfather had aqcuired over the year as the King of the Forgotten.

Hardly any vampires remembered his grandfather, King of the Forgotten, better known as Lord of the Underworld. His grandfather had many names and was worshiped as Pluto, Hades, Aten, Aker, and sometimes even Osiris (1). The Vampire King idly wondered if his grandfather ever had a name to begin with.

His musings were halted however by the sudden entrance of General Duncan, leader of the 3rd Orc/Vampire Brigade. Duncan bowed quickly then stood up, his two vampire captains beside him. Raphael looked at them with a scowl, he hated being interrupted no matter what he was doing.

"Sir, my entire orc brigade was wiped out last night." Duncan continued, urgency in his voice, "I had my vampires investigate but we found nothing but these arrows and blood."

Duncan dumped a few broke arrows with black feathers and Raphael paled. Calming himself however when he remembered the amount of power he recieved, he smirked. "Don't worry, I will take care of it myself."

Raphael stood up and strutted out of his throne room. Duncan looked at Raphael in suspicion while his two vampires looked incredibly worried. They looked at each other then looked at their leader who was constantly clutching and unclutching his sword.

Duncan narrowed his eyes, "Something strange is going on..."

"General Sir," Joseph began, "What are we to do?"

Dean nodded in agreement with Joseph. "Yes General, what are we to do? He isn't supposed to be this happy!"

Duncan frowned, one fang piercing his lip as he bit it, and headed towards the throne doors. "I'm going to go do something, you two gather the vampires and hide in the hills."

Dean and Joseph nodded, fright in their eyes, as they ran off as soon as they exited the doors. Duncan, however, didn't make it past three steps when Cain appeared in front of him. The dark elf smirked at the shock of the Vampire General who then pulled out his sword.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Duncan snarled while Cain rolled his eyes.

"Pipe down young one, I have not come to kill you. If I wanted to you would be dead already." the dark elf took a gloved hand and gently pressed down on the sword. "Now put away that toothpick before you hurt yourself."

Duncan ignored the dark entity and moved slightly to jab outward only to stop in shock as Cain, fast as lightning, held a sword made out of dark energy against his neck. The evil sword was a dark purple and the edge was _very_ sharp for a blade made out of energy.

Cain smiled darkly at Duncan, his yellow eyes glistening. "Now put that toy sword down before you hurt yourself young one. You wouldn't want your head on my trophy rack with the others who wished me ill will."

The Vampire General slowly put away his sword, sweat beginning to form. He stepped back quickly however, rubbing his neck and trying to calm his heaving chest as he glared at Cain when he moved away. "Who the hell are you?"

Cain sheathed his blade and bowed elegantly, pulling his head up to look at Duncan eye to eye. The dark elf's gleaming smile showing clearly in the darkness. "I am General Cain, right hand of the Dark Lord. Remember that name as many silently cry it out into the night when I slit their throats for betraying me."

"Cute." Duncan spat and steadied himself. "What do you want?"

Cain glanced around the place, observing statues and pillars. "Hmph. Just like I thought. Plain. I've seen rivers that look scarier than this...hm? Oh I have come to speak to Lord Vikram, is he around? I've heard from the soul vine that he's still alive...and I have a proposal for him."

A mew interrupted them and they looked down to see a black cat looking at both of them. Duncan gave the cat a curious look but Cain got on one knee and bowed. Duncan could only blink at the dark elf in surprise, he would never have thought he would bow to a mere cat.

"Lord Vikram," Cain began, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The cat transformed into a man and Duncan quickly got on one knee to bow, feeling slightly foolish at his assumptions of it being a normal cat. Gohan looked around and motioned them inside the mansion so that no one would see them. Cain happily followed while Duncan followed warily behind him.

Gohan stopped suddenly and glanced back at Cain. "Now, speak your words."

Cain bowed again, his face still holding the maniacal smile that made him famous among his enemies. "My name is Cain and I have come to report to you that young Victor has acquired new power, yes he has!"

"New power?" Duncan asked curiously, "From who?"

"Am I talking to you?" Cain sneered, "I think not!"

Gohan turned, his cape twirling, and gave them both a harsh look, shutting them up. "Now, tell me, what kind of power Victor has acquired?"

For the first time in his life Cain glared, his eyes growing ice-cold and his smile turning into a scowl. "That I do not know exactly. The Dark Lord had given him the power in private and there's no telling how much that old fool has acquired throughout the years by eating souls..."

The Vampire God quirked an eyebrow. "You work for the Dark Lord?"

"I've been with that bastard ever since I was created." Cain spat, "I've always wanted to take his power but never had the chance, especially after that display of power on Scelesta. I've never seen someone, live or undead, that had died so torturously..."

"Who is the Dark Lord?" Gohan asked curiously and Cain stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't know your own grandfather?" the dark elf said in astonishment, his mouth and eyes wide open, "He was the first Shin-Ra and after the First Apocalypse we all know you have to give up power to your first-born son. He didn't like it and Anubis forced him to give Fenrir his rights. Then, as a sign of respect to his first-born, Anubis allowed your grandfather to rule over the souls of the underworld."

"My grandfather...is the Dark Lord of which we fought for so many years..." Gohan mused.

"And you are still fighting." Cain added. "The Dark Lord wants to take over all the four upper realms, and he's using Victor to do it. The thing is Victor doesn't know he's being used. I've seen it all the time, he uses them for a while and then he discards them like trash."

Duncan gave him a sneer. "When will you be discarded Cain?"

Cain just smiled at Duncan. "Not until I kill you."

Duncan paled and said nothing. Gohan ignored the two, looking thoughtful, before he looked back at Cain. "Go back to your Dark Lord and try not to look suspicious. If you do well you will be rewarded with my grandfather's realm. However, if I even suspect you are going to cross me I will slit your throat and end your life."

Cain bowed glamorously. "I wouldn't dream of it Lord Vikram! Besides, I wouldn't dare to cross the one I have sworn myself to! Consider my warriors and myself, if you wish, your knights dear Lord, the Knights of Vikram."

"Do as you wish." Gohan said calmly and Cain smiled widely in excitement. "As for you Duncan, I need for you to free the Jinn from captivity and lead them into the hills. I am sure that is not too much of a burden for you?"

Duncan quickly shook his head no. "Of course not Milord, I will do all for the glory of Lord Vikram."

"If you need me I will be at the Vikram Manor, and do not fear of getting lost, sometimes the Manor will find you." He finished with a smirk. With that Gohan turned back into a black cat and disappeared into the night.

Cain smiled widely, rubbing his hands together and smirking at Duncan. "Ah, blood, war, and vengeance! How do I love times like these!"

Duncan just stared at disgust at the dark elf. "For Vikram's sake, get a hold of yourself! It's just a war!"

The dark elf smirked darker. "Yes but this is the war to end all wars. The Blood Wars you have all heard of were nothing but mere battles. Be proud vampire, for you are in the true Blood War, and, if you are fortunate, you will see the end of Shin-Ra, the creator of the title Shin-Ra, the first and last true Dark Lord."

The Vampire General blinked in astonishment at the dark elf who disappeared, his haunting laughter echoing into the night and ringing in Duncan's ears. Shivering at the coldness of Cain's laugh and deciding that the name "dark elf" complimented him far too much, Duncan began heading towards the jail compounds.

XX

Ilfidril yawned for nearly the twentieth time that night...or was it day? As much as he visited the "Union of the Three Realms" as the elves in Eá liked to call it, he still couldn't tell whether it was the eve or the morn. He wandered about aimlessly, tired of sitting around in his room, and turned the corner only to nearly trample over a crawling Alvertir.

The young Vampire Prince looked up at the elf in child-like awe, holding his lion plushie in his arms. The Elvin Knight smiled at the young vampire until Alvertir launched himself at him and bit down on his arm. Ilfidril yelped and fell back, Alvertir falling as well, before both landed two feet away from each other with a slight "thump".

The young Prince blinked for a moment before his eyes teared and he cried his lungs out. Ilfidril covered his poor elf ears just as Viziel came down the hall and scooped Alvertir up, shushing him gently while frowning at Ilfidril who was bandaging his bleeding arm with a piece of his cloak, frowing as well.

"How could you scare the young Prince so, Ilfidril?" she teased as the now quiet Alvertir looked at both of them, sucking his small thumb.

Ilfidril scowled and pointed an accusing finger at the young vampire. "What are you talking about? He bit me!"

Viziel shook her head with an underlaying smile and began walking away. "I thought I would never see the day a grown man accuses a child."

The Elvin Knight scowled and caught up to her, both walking side by side down the hall. "The only thing I am accusing that child of doing is what wrong he has done to me!"

Viziel laughed. "Be a man Ilfidril! Alvertir is only but a child, what harm could he possibly do to a handsome Elvin Knight as yourself? Surely an elf of your stature can face a mere child?"

The Knight scoffed and crossed his arms, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Of course I can!"

"Well then the child has done no wrong to you am I correct?" Viziel said slyly, glancing at the elf to see his reaction.

Ilfidril responded with a twitching eye. "No he has not wrought any wrong against me."

Viziel smiled in triumph and Alvertir laughed as all babies should, as if he knew what she had won. Ilfidril just rolled his eyes and stayed silent, following the two to Alvertir's crib. She placed the child in there, playing with him for a bit, before pulling the covers on the sleepy Prince and leaving the room with the curious Knight.

"Do you have a child Viziel?" he asked curiously and when seeing her stiffen he apologized. "I'm sorry I did not mean to pry...I was just curious. If you don't want to answer..."

"No it's alright." she sighed, her arm going to her shoulder and clutching it firmly. "I used to have a son by the name of Grimmual who we called Grimm (A/N: Remember Grimm from Ch. 18?). His father was an evil Lycan, however, and even I never saw it until it was too late. His father had attacked us during a battle and killed nearly half of the shocked Lycan troops. I myself killed him and after that Grimm began hanging around bad company such as dark elves. He was working for the Dark Lord just like his father was. I haven't seen Grimm in years but I know he is still alive, well, as alive as any creature could be working for the Dark Lord..."

Ilfidril looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Viziel I wouldn't have asked if I knew..."

She smiled at him despite her sadness. "It is alright Ilfidril."

The Elvin Knight still looked worried but dismissed it in fear of upsetting Viziel more than she was already. Right as they turned the corner into the next hall they stood in front of Gohan himself who looked like he was in a rush. They immediately bowed low and Gohan nodded to them, going around and hurrying off.

Ilfidril blinked at the swiftly disappearing Vampire God and turned to Viziel. "Where is our Lord going so quickly? Is there a battle happening?"

Viziel laughed and Ilfidril inwardly smiled at it. "Of course not! If we were in battle then Lord Azazel would be the one rushing not Lord Vikram! He must be going to see the Lady Videl."

The elf stared at her. "Lady Videl of--"

She hushed him and looked around. "Do not speak of that house or the vampire's name in the House of Vikram, it is forbidden. Here is known as Lady Videl of the House of Satan, any other household name besides Vikram and Satan is strictly forbidden. The last Lycan who said that was never seen again..."

The Knight searched her eyes to see if she was joking but she was serious. He gulped and nodded. "Yes, well, he is rushing off to the Lady Videl of the House of Satan then?"

Viziel nodded. "Yes, it is well known that they care for each other, even if the Lord himself doesn't admit it half the time to us Lycans. Now come, the stars are beautiful from the hills."

Ilfidril smiled gently at her and nodded, following the beautiful Lycan in human form outside to the hills were they laughed and looked up at the stars. From a balcony two Lycans watched them, one was Lord Azazel of the Madrid and the other Vikrul, Viziel's brother.

Vikrul narrowed his eyes as Viziel and Ilfidril laughed together before turning to Azazel. "Are you sure it is alright Master Azazel for two of such species to bond this way?"

"Do not question love Vikrul," Azazel said calmly as his stern eyes met Vikrul's green. "All species are allowed to it and all are able to bond as they see fit."

"But an Elf and a Lycan?" Vikrul said increduously, "Surely there is some wrong in this?"

"What about a Vampire-God and a reincarnated Elf-human turned Vampire?" Azazel said slyly, "Surely there is some wrong in this?"

Vikrul looked down ashamed. "I apologize Master Azazel...I am just worried for my sister. I am the last of her family ever since Barumin had betrayed her love and took away her son, Grimmual, from her embrace, and I am afraid of what may happen if she tries to love again."

Azazel nodded, his eyes closed, and said wisely, "All those who have lost their love have borne heavy hearts and vow to never love again. However, only the weak refuse once more to love, and only the strong accept it."

Vikrul bowed in understanding and, looking one last time at his sister, left the balcony and retired for the night. Azazel opened his eyes, gazing at the laughing couple sitting atop the hill underneath the stars, and smiled. His thoughts drifted sadly to a certain woman before he shook his head and retired as well.

XX

Videl, not able to sleep in Keith's acquired Mortis Manor, moved silently downstairs. Keith was snoring in _his_ bedroom, as she refused to call it theirs, and went into the music room that she thanked Korin for having. Closing the doors silently behind her and locking it, she walked over to the Grand Piano.

With almost child-like excitement she opened the lid and ran her fingers over the keys. She was glad to find that the room was vampire hearing-proof. She could play and sing as loud as she wanted and no one would hear her. Smiling at her only time for solitude, she began a gentle, sad melody and sang.

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday..._

Her voice was wavering as she played, the light of the moon shining on her and the piano, her only source of light. However, she was alone. In the corner of the room, hidden amongst the shadows, stood Gohan, watching her with mournful eyes and an emotional heart.

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears diluded them?_

Videl's eyes finally let loose the tears she had been holding back for nearly two-hundred years. They ran down her cheeks and dropped on the piano keys, but she didn't miss one note nor stopped to wipe them away. Gohan reached out to her, but then pulled back his hand, ashamed and guilty of the pain she recieved for so many years.

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

Gohan clenched his fist, keeping his arms at his sides as he wished to comfort her badly, but was afraid to do so. Videl continued on with her song bravely, singing loud and emotional. In fact, her singing was so emotional that Gohan wanted to cry with her.

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

The Vampire Mistress looked out the window in front of her and as if answering a long, mournful howl came. Gohan smiled slightly at Shadow's timing while Videl smiled at the irony. From where he stood the Vampire God could see the sadness reflecting from her shining violet eyes from the light of the moon. His eyes teared slightly. _Videl..._

_Zero gravity..what's it like?_

By now Gohan couldn't take it anymore, his mind was telling him to stay put while his heart was furiously telling him to go to her. Yet, his feet stayed roooted to the spot and at her sadly smiling question in song he wondered, idly, what it felt like. Videl, however, gazed up at the moon with running tears. _Zero gravity...it must be love..._

_Am I alone?_

Guilt panged Gohan's chest. His hand went to his furiously beating heart and pressed down, trying to calm his sadness. The mournful echo prodded his mind and now even that was beginning to agree with his heart. _You're not alone Videl..._ He thought and slowly made his way towards her.

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on..._

_Something is pulling me..._

_I feel the gravity...of it all..._

When she finished the line she stopped playing and her head lowered as she sobbed. Gohan, his crimson eyes watery, hugged her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. Videl froze but then relaxed, her hands going up to his arms and holding them there, afraid he would disappear.

His heart now pounded slowly, in rhythm of her own. They sat in silence, enjoying the others company, fearing that the words coming out of their own mouths would chase the other away. Videl let out a sob again and cried, Gohan moving to sit next to her so she could cry into his chest.

"Shhh..." he whispered gently, hugging her close to him. "I'm here..."

Videl began to calm down hearing his voice, her hands clutching his now wet black silkish shirt. She had stopped crying by now but stayed in his arms as he held her, relishing the comfort and warmth he gave her with closed eyes and a slight smile on her face.

"Don't leave me Gohan..." she whispered against his chest, "Don't leave me alone..."

Gohan's heart slowed in sadness and he hugged her tighter. "You're never alone..."

Letting his heart guide his actions, he gently raised Videl's face to him and softly kissed her. She was shocked slightly but her eyes closed and she kissed back. Videl placed her arms slowly up his arms and around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands were at her hips.

Gohan pulled back after a time and placed his forehead on hers, both had smiles on their faces and their eyes were closed. Opening his eyes slightly, the Vampire God looked at her as the moonlight shone on them. Her face was glowing in the light and shining in her hair; she looked like an angel.

He leaned forward, his eyes shining, and whispered gently, "I love you Videl..."

Videl opened her eyes in shock but found that she was resting against the piano lid. She sat up in shock as all who found it was only a dream and was about to cry when she looked atop the Grand Piano and smiled, letting her eyes gaze on it for the rest of the night. Sitting alone on the piano was a red rose bathed in the moonlight.

_koe ga kikoeru_

_nakiyanda sora no kanata de_

_kimi ga matteiru..._

_(I hear a voice_

_From beyond the sky that stopped crying_

_I am waiting for you...)_

**A/N**

**Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent.**

**-_Victor Hugo_**

**Song from Wolf's Rain's ending theme, Gravity.**

**Lyrics at the end of chapter from last three lines of Wolf's Rain's song, Cloud 9.**

**(1): Find at (h t t p : w w w. a n g e l f i r e. c o m / d r a g o n 3 / b y a k k o) make sure to take out the spaces and enter my pretty site. Go to Behind the Scenes and click on Forgotten Memories (don't click on those that say "url here" at the bottom of the screen because there's nothing there yet). I'd put it all here but few would want to read it so if you TRULY want to know then go to the website. If not, think nothing of it. Or you could just go to my work-in-progress website just to see it(smiles).**

**XD YAY! DONE! (bows and laughs) All hail me! Kind of mad from the complete LACK of reviews I've had but it's cool. Only six reviews but you know it's not bothering me that much...(eye twitch) Ok maybe it is. (cries) I want more reviews! (sniffs) Well I guess that can't be helped...well this fic is FAR from over although Dark Blessings is VERY close to ending. Yup. Only a few chapters left and BOOM it's gone. Making way for the sequel which I still haven't made a name for yet... (grumbles) I'm slacking on everything this week...**

**Well the other fic i promised to put up, The Dragon's Knight, is close to being completed. Not the WHOLE story just the first chapter, but I don't want to put it up YET. Two is enough for me, three is hectic. Trust me (sweat drop) I know. Maybe JUST maybe I might think of putting it up...if enough people ask for it and I get enough damn reviews... (grumbles)**

**PLZ DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW! (teary eyes) PLEASE?**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**REVIEW COUNT FOR CHAPTER 20 -- 16 (YAY!)**

**Thank you all who have reviewed.**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 20**

Gohan stood with Cain atop a hill. The maniacal dark elf smiled brightly at him while Gohan waited patiently. They were alone, no one around for miles on end. This was far in the vampire realm of Thea, a place that very few creatures ventured to and some feared to speak of.

The dim outline of the sun began to rise and Cain pointed to it. "At this moment few have realized what happens. Not even Fenrir knew what happened at this time. There, at the very beginning of the sun, is the opening of the realm of the Dark Lord. Few know of it and those who do stay away from this area. To enter his realm you must watch for the rays of light. One of the rays only goes forward and if you walk into it you will enter his realm. This is why the people of Egypt also called him Aker, guardian of the sunrise and sunset, because his realm was in between both."

"So he lives in the horizon." Gohan commented, gazing with anxious eyes at the dim rising sun. It was hard to tell day from night if you lived farther in Thea where Raphael reigned, but out here it was as obvious as the ground beneath your feet.

Cain nodded and pointed at the sun once more. "There are two peaks, ancient peaks, that the Egyptians called Manu and Bakhu. Manu was the western peak and Bakhu the eastern. In between these mountains, when the sun rises, that is where the straight ray is formed. You have to be quick however, it only happens for a moment then his realm is closed until the next day."

Gohan narrowed his eyes to make out nearly twenty mountains and frowned. "How will I know that they are the ones I search for? There are nearly twenty mountains there!"

"Well Lord Vikram you must remember the people of Egypt." Cain smiled. "Aker was the double lion god, guardian of the sunrise and sunset. It is not called this for nothing."

"So Manu and Bakhu look like lions correct?" Gohan asked with a glance.

Cain smiled, saying nothing, and bowed before he disappeared. Gohan looked at the area once more before turning around and walking towards Ushra. The mighty horse snorted and turned, allowing his master access to his back. Taking the reins he gave Ushra a slight kick and the winged creature took to the sky.

XX

Duncan tried to act calm as he approached the two vampires who supervised the male criminals that were against King Raphael. He had gotten past the orcs and lower level vampires, but these were working with King Raphael, and if he wanted to get Alcander and his group out of jail he had to be calm and convincing.

One of the vampires gave him the once over, a suspicious look on his face. "General Duncan it is good to see you well. How may we be of assistance for you today?"

"I would like to see the faction leaders." Duncan said calmly as he held his arms out, the other vampire checking him for any hidden devices.

The suspicious vampire glanced at him and opened a folder, flipping through it. "The faction leaders? You know you have to have King Raphael's permission to see them."

Duncan glared. "I'm a General of King Raphael's Army!"

"And I am King Raphael's elite supervisor." the vampire retorted. "What I say goes. You must have King Raphael's permission to see the faction leaders. If you have a problem with that you can leave."

Duncan hissed at the confident vampire and stomped out of the encampment. The vampire that checked him for devices blinked at his leave and grew nervous. "Are you sure we should've done that? He is the General of King Raphael's army after all. He should be able to see the faction leaders..."

The other vampire waved it off with a scoff. "If he wanted to see the faction leaders he should've gotten permission from King Raphael. Don't worry about it, he can't do anything to us anyway."

The nervous vampire nodded at his superior and began to walk off. "Well I'm going to take a break..."

"Hm." the superior vampire said without looking at him and wrote something on his clipboard as he went the other way.

The lesser vampire scowled at his superior and continued walking before bursting into a run down the halls to find General Duncan and help him out. He had a strange feeling that if he did not help the angry Vampire General he would not live very long.

Duncan scowled as he continued on his way to the outside gates. He was about to leave when the yells of one of the vampires he met earlier called out to him. He turned and watched as the vampire ran towards him and stopped in front of him, gasping for breath.

"General...gasp...Duncan...gasp...Sir..."

Duncan raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Yes?"

The vampire caught his breath and stood up straight. "Is there anything else I can help you with? I can't let you see the faction leaders without my superior's permission but perhaps there is someone else you would like to see instead?"

The General thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes there is. I would like to see the Jinn."

The vampire's eyes brightened. "Ah the Jinn! That I can do without my superior knowing! Come this way please."

Duncan smiled in glee as he was lead towards the Jinn compound. He made a mental note not to kill this vampire after King Raphael was dead and to give this vampire's superior a horrible death. The vampire opened the door and bowed Duncan inside before closing it.

Rows and rows of cells greeted him and the lighting was dim. Some of the captured Jinn were transformed, some were not. One Jinn caught his eye however. He looked beaten, bruised, and almost near death. Scars were on his arms and legs and he was breathing hard and leaning against the wall in his human form.

Duncan nodded towards him. "Who is this Jinn?"

"Oh that Jinn." the vampire began, "He was the Jinn of Lord Gohan who had been banished into the Poena Eterna. Lord Gohan may he rest in peace."

The Vampire General was surprised at the vampire who said this with bowed head. It seemed there were still vampire loyal to Gohan even in this day and age. "I see...what has happened to him?"

"King Raphael has thrown him to the Primus continuous times for not answering his questions." the vampire informed Duncan with a sad look on his face at the Jinn. "This one is a fighter. He actually killed one Primus and injured the other two. He is a very powerful Jinn."

_An ancient Madrid? _Duncan thought in surprise and faced the injured Jinn. "You, Jinn, what is your name?"

The Jinn opened one eye and glared at him, his other eye unable to open. "I answer to no vampire but my Master."

"He's been giving the same answer to King Raphael," the vampire said, shaking his head, "You'll get no answer out of this faithful Jinn."

Duncan nodded and looked at the Jinn again. "If you will not answer to a vampire then I will let you answer to your Master. I come bringing the glory of Lord Vikram."

The Jinn stared at him with slight shock. "Lord Vikram? He is alive?"

The vampire was also staring at Duncan in shock. "Our Lord Vikram has returned to us? I thought Lord Vikram was dead? Is he coming to bring destruction?"

"Nay," the General replied, "He is coming to bring salvation."

"Salvation..." the vampire whispered with a smile.

"I am Vincent." the Jinn finally said.

"You may call me Duncan." Duncan responded with a bow then looked at the vampire. "Release these Jinn in the name of our Lord Vikram."

"On one condition." the vampire said sternly as he opened Vincent's cell. "That you save my family. King Raphael is holding them captive so that I do not go against him. As long as they are safe I don't care what happens to me."

Duncan shook the vampire's hand. "It is done. I will do it myself and bring your family to safety."

"Thank you..." the vampire whispered and began opening each cell.

The Vampire General went to help Vincent but he pushed him away and got up himself. "You may bring the glory of Lord Vikram but I refuse to be helped by one I do not know."

"Of course Madrid." Duncan said, backing away.

Once the Jinn were let out all were in human form and behind him waiting for instruction, Rachel helping Vincent stand up. Vincent looked at Duncan with his good eye glowing. "Lead us to Lord Vikram."

XX

Videl sat quietly at the table, a shiner on her eye. Keith was furious that she left his bed and found her sleeping in the music room with the door locked. He had bashed the door to pieces, yelled at her, and hit her. She had somehow kept herself from crying and said nothing.

Keith ate at the far end of the table, sipping his coffee occasionally and reading some scrolls. The faint sun light going through the window let people know it was morning. He looked up at her with a glare which narrowed more when he saw that she did not eat.

"Why are you not eating?" he asked angrily.

Videl looked up at him slightly, her unsightly mark covered by her hair, before looking back down. "I'm not hungry..."

Keith growled. "Do you not know the rules of my house yet? I tell you when you are not hungry! Now eat!"

"This is Korin's house..." Videl said quietly but Keith heard it.

The angry vampire slammed his coffee mug on the table and it splashed coffee onto the clean scrolls. His anger rose at the damage and he glared at her. "Look what you've done now! Do you see these papers? They were important ones and you have ruined them!"

Videl stared at him in shock. "B-But I did not do anything!"

"Who cares if it is not your fault, I am blaming you!" he growled, slamming his fist on the table and causing the mug to fall over and spill the rest of its contents on his scrolls. His eyes turned a furious red. "NOW look what you have done!"

"I haven't done anything!" Videl argued with a frightened look in her eye as Keith advanced towards her.

She tried to get away but Keith slapped her to the ground. He pounced on her when she tried to get up and turned her over so that he sat on her. A glint was in his eye and he was about to tear off her clothes when he was kicked ferociously into a wall.

Videl looked up at her savior to see an injured Vincent transforming back into human form. Blood fell from his wounds and touched the floor, burning on impact. She smiled at him and in return he smiled at her before glaring at the astonished Keith who was currently picking himself off of the floor.

"The Jinn? Impossible!"

Vincent growled. "Believe it vampire scum. The Jinn of Lord Vikram are free once more."

Keith glared. "Lord Vikram will bring destruction, just as he did centuries ago!"

Vincent smirked at that. "Yes he will bring destruction. Destruction for those who have brought destruction and salvation for those who desire it."

"You are a fool!" Keith snarled and pulled out his sword, charging at Vincent. He swung down at the weary Jinn only to have it stopped and broken by another sword.

Vincent looked relieved and collapsed onto one knee, his injuries draining him. The hooded man who stopped Keith kicked the vampire back and looked at him. "Vincent you are free to return to the manor and get your injuries looked at. You've bled enough for me."

The Jinn bowed and looked at Videl. "Lord Vikram what about Lady Videl?"

"Let her stay here and watch. I have a score to settle." he responded as Keith pulled out another two swords, a fearful look on his face as he gazed at his hooded enemy.

Vincent bowed and disappeared. Videl looked up in awe and Keith glared in fear. Gohan pulled the hood from his face and both of them gasped. Without a word he put away his sword and looked at Keith as if he was a lion measuring up his prey. Keith nervously stared at him.

"It has been a while since the last time we saw each other Keith." Gohan began, taking a bite into an apple. "Somehow I think it has been far too long. How many years have you been dishonoring my mate?"

Keith scowled. "She is not yours! She was mine to begin with and will always be mine!"

Gohan tossed the finished apple away and pulled out his sword once more. "Then let us finish this once and for all Keith. You have received power from Victor so I am sure I am supposedly no threat to you correct? Come, let us fight for Videl."

Keith smiled. "This is the only thing you've said that I will ever agree on!"

He charged and Gohan easily blocked Keith's blows. Two swords against one was difficult to fight but Gohan made it look extremely easy. Keith was trying hard to stay calm as anger would only get him killed while Gohan was calmly blocking his blows.

With an almost graceful sweep of his sword Gohan made Keith lose both of his swords. He pointed his sword at Keith, smirked, and backed away, motioning for him to pick up his weapons once more. Keith looked at him suspiciously before scrambling over to get his swords.

Gohan watched in amusement almost as Keith picked up his swords and took a stance. His eyes narrowed however as he saw Korin's staff hanging from his belt like a trophy. Before they began once more Keith closed his eyes and made a silent request to Raphael.

_King Raphael please lend me your strength to fight against your enemy and mine. Lend me your strength so that I can kill Gohan who wishes to kill you._

As if he heard the prayer Keith began to glow. Gohan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the amount of power flowing about Keith and got ready for whatever may come. Keith smirked and looked at Videl with a ferocious look, eyes glinting with both power and confidence.

"You'll be mine soon enough Videl."

Videl shuddered at the thought and glared at him. "I'll kill myself before that happens."

Keith just laughed and turned back to Gohan. "Are you ready?"

Gohan held out his sword. "The question is, are you ready?"

Both launched at each other and their swords clashed. Gohan blocked one swing and dodged the other, both swifter than before. He still kept up with Keith however and his own swift attacks were more than a match for Keith since he hadn't attacked till now.

Keith, sensing an opening, jabbed out with both swords. Gohan jumped up just in time and landed gracefully with a foot on each sword. The Vampire General growled and the Vampire God tapped him on the head once with a smirk before flipping off the swords and blocking the jabs.

"How dare you play with me!" Keith yelled and attacked, only to have his swords broken and suffer a slash on his arm, rendering it useless. Keith screamed his anguish and almost immediately the Phlegathon appeared before him. Gohan stared in astonishment.

_**You are a worthless fool Keith that is why I disposed of your Master Roshi. He was weak and in return you are as well. If you want to prove your worth then kill Gohan with his own sword...or die trying.**_

"I am not weak!" Keith yelled to Raphael and grabbed the sword. The Phlegathon burned into his skin but he refused to yell, biting his lip fiercely to ignore the excruciating pain. He looked at Gohan and said in gritted teeth, eyes red, "Prepare to die Gohan!"

Gohan blocked the swing of the angry and desperate vampire. The power of the Phlegathon chipped the elvin sword and caused him to slide back slightly. He could feel the heat of the Phlegathon melting his sword each time he blocked Keith's attack. For a vampire with a useless arm and a sword eating his skin Keith was holding his ground.

After one strong swing Gohan's elvin sword could no longer stand up to the power of the Phlegathon and it broke, the swing continuing on to stab into Gohan's shoulder and give it a serious burn. Keith laughed triumphantly and Gohan hissed at the damage.

Keith pulled the sword out and swung the final blow. Gohan, without hesitation, grabbed the sword just as it was about to hit his head. Both him and Keith were in shock. Keith because Gohan had just grabbed the mightiest sword in the land and Gohan because the blade was surprisingly cool.

Gripping tightly the Vampire God pulled Keith forward and used the remnants of his broken sword to stab through Keith's good arm. The Vampire General screamed in pain and yanked the Phlegathon, slicing Gohan's hand. Gohan hissed and staggered back where Videl ran over to help him.

Keith dropped the Phlegathon and looked at his hand to see it deteriorating into bone. His burning and stabbed arm shook uncontrollably. He looked at the bleeding Gohan glaring at him and was going to attempt to pick up the Phlegathon when he saw feet in front of it.

His eyes traveled up to see Raphael in new King gear, a frown on his face. "K-K-King Raphael!"

Raphael frowned at him and picked up the Phlegathon with his only gloved hand. "You disappoint me Keith."

"I t-t-tried Milord!" Keith responded, his arm still shaking as more of his flesh was consumed. Now his bone was exposed up to his elbow. "P-P-Please give me another cha-cha-chance!"

Raphael smiled demonically. "I will not give you another chance but maybe my grandfather will."

Keith smiled up at him as best as he could. "R-R-Really?"

Raphael nodded, still smiling. "Of course Keith...in hell."

Keith's face turned into shock for the last time. Raphael swung down with the Phlegathon and Keith screamed. His body was consumed by the fiery attack of the Phlegathon and he was soon turned into a harmless pile of ash. Raphael laughed and turned to face Gohan with a smile.

"Victor."

"Brother."

Gohan got up to face him but Raphael's newly acquired powers caught Gohan off guard and he was sent flying through the wall of Mortis Manor to fall to the ground below. Videl ran to get him but Raphael grabbed her and yanked her roughly back, laughing.

"You've grown weak brother! You should've killed me when you had the chance!" Raphael taunted. "I'll just take her for a prize until you can grow strong enough to face me! In the meantime I'll destroy that mansion of yours! Don't think that I do not know of Duncan's betrayal! That is no matter to me, I have many Generals that I can wage war with! Lucius is still loyal to me!"

"Gohan!" Videl screamed as she was dragged away into a portal by Raphael.

Soon all was silent and Gohan lay on the grass outside feeling angry and defeated. His eyes looked up at the sky where he saw the faint outline of the sun moving across the sky. His eyes slowly began to close as the internal burning of his injury was slowly bringing him into darkness.

_Videl...

* * *

_

**The end of chapter 20. Keith has finally been disposed off but Lucius is still alive and well. Gohan was so close to getting Videl back wasn't he? Ha ha yeah I'm evil like that. (sweat drops) Anyway I finally finished this chapter today. Homework is catching up to me and I don't feel well...but I'm doing what I can. I still have no time to make pictures for this but I'm doing my best to get things done. **

**The Dark Blessings chapter update should be soon, most likely next weekend at the most. The Dragon's Knight chapter is ready to be placed up but I don't want it up just yet. I want to do an overview of it before putting it up, plus I want Dark Blessings done before it's up. Still trying to fix up my website too. (sighs) Well until next time faithful readers and reviewers. Ja ne.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**REVIEW COUNT FOR LAST CHAPTER -- 4 (cries)**

**Slow week ne? But I shall still update to appease the masses.**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 21**

Azazel frowned at the broken and melted elvin blade. The Elvin Knight, Ilfidril, had been astonished to see such a high quality blade so easily broken. Elvin blades were nearly indestructable, the strongest blades to have and use. However it was well known that the Phlegathon could easily destroy such a high quality weapon.

He sighed and laid the pieces of the broken blade on the table, his eyes frowning themselves as he looked at it. His yellow orbs finally steeled in determination. It was time for Gohan to get his true sword. A sword that could match the Phlegathon and then some.

Throwing on his coat he left the room, heading towards the infirmary where Gohan lay resting. If he was correct the sword he had created himself, the ultimate sword, was still hidden in the realm of Eá. He left it there for a reason of course, it was protected and no vampire like Raphael could get it.

He smirked slightly, nodding silently to a passing Jinn. _As if he could even stand in it's brilliance..._

The Phlegathon was made by Alcander's father, Alastair. Alastair was a talented vampire blacksmith and out of all the vampiric weapons he had made over the years the Phlegathon was by far the strongest. No other vampire weapon could compare. Not even the high quality elvin weapons could defeat the Phlegathon in power.

Yet, it was known by very few that the Madrid Jinn were _excellent_ blacksmiths. Most of the Madrid Jinn weapons were lost however and the vampires and elves picked up where it disappeared. Azazel, although he had brought together a few less pure Madrid Jinn and rogue Jinn, was the last of the true Madrid.

He himself had created a weapon which _none_ could even hope to compare. This weapon was the Al Nour, last of the Madrid Jinn weaponry. When Gohan had been assassinated and the elves thought of closing their realm forever Azazel had made sure that the Al Nour was hidden in a place no one would look. The realm of Eá.

He knew that not even Victor knew about the Al Nour nor he would be looking for it. The greedy vampire had already recieved the Phlegathon and was still searching for the Book of Seraphim which Azazel was sure Alvertir placed it somewhere where _no one_ would find it unless worthy.

He sighed in remorse for Alvertir. The father of Prince Alastair, was a noble one indeed. Alvertir was extremely clever and his weapons, stolen by dark elves, could rival the strength of the Phlegathon. He was a strong warrior and was a pupil of Azazel's in blacksmithing.

_Poor Alvertir..._ Azazel thought with a wistful sigh, _You would've made an excellent Jinn..._

The determined Madrid Jinn made his way into the infirmary to see a few of his Madrid Jinn tending to the weary Jinn's wounds. He walked over to Vincent to see him wide awake, though only one of his eyes would open, and watching his movements with a tired look.

Azazel sat at the edge of Vincent's bed and gazed at the silent Gohan before gazing at him. "How are you doing son?"

Vincent smiled slightly. "Tired."

Azazel laughed. "Yes the Primus are strong but as my son I am glad to hear that you had fended them off and even killed one. Though your blood is mixed you are truly a Madrid."

The curious father watched as Rachel moved towards Vincent and began tending to him personally. Vincent blushed slightly under his father's gaze as Rachel fed him almost lovingly. Azazel chuckled, a glint in his eye. Without a word he moved towards Gohan's bed, Vincent blushing deeper.

Gohan stared up at the silent almost like a dead corpse. Even when Azazel sat at the edge of the bed he didn't even blink. He was frustrated, defeated, furious, and sad at the same time. It was a dent on his ego when Victor had beaten him so easily but he had taken Videl as well and that crushed everything he thought of himself.

_Why didn't I let Vincent take Videl when I had the chance? _he questioned himself then frowned, his eyebrow furrowing angrily. _Because of my damn ego..._

The great Madrid Jinn frowned upon seeing Gohan frown. "Don't be so hard on yourself Gohan."

Gohan turned his head away from Azazel, still furious at himself. "How can I not? I have failed her...just as I have failed her before..."

Azazel flinched. _So he still blames himself for the death of Arwen?_ "Gohan what is the past is the past. I have brought Arwen back to you and you give up so easily?"

Gohan's eyes widened. He remembered his father scolding him in the Poena Eterna for giving up hope so easily. His eyes lowered to the ground. His father. He was still trapped in Eá with the other elves who were hoping that he would destroy the barrier which blocked them from the world.

_Once you were the darkness to put out evil's light, now you must become the light to put out evil's darkness. Do not simply _give _hope to your people Gohan, _become_ that hope. Become their light in this never-ending darkness. All you must do to win is trust yourself, but most of all trust your heart._

Moving his head he gazed up at the ancient Madrid. "What do you think I should do Azazel?"

Azazel smiled. "The Phlegathon is too strong for any normal sword to compete, so I have a backup plan...but only if you are up to it of course."

The new Shin-Ra sat up slowly, wincing at the pain his arm gave him before looking at Azazel with determination filling his crimson eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"In the realm of Eá lies the sword that I have abandoned there in hopes that you would return." Azazel began, "This sword is the last of the Madrid weapons and not even the Phlegathon could begin to compare."

Gohan blinked at him and thought hard. "I haven't heard of that type of sword before."

The ancient Madrid smiled. "I was going to give it to you as a present so that you could rule your realm without opposition. However, when you were captured and hidden by Victor I hid it away in the land of Eá."

"How am I going to get such a sword?" The Vampire God asked as if Azazel didn't know what he was talking about at all. "I have yet to open the realm of Eá and from what I've heard Victor destroyed the only known portal for the Poena Eterna. There is no way to get into the elvin realm."

A twinkle appeared in Azazel's eye. "I am aware of your contact with Cain, a high ranking warrior for the Dark Lord?"

"What about him?" he said curiously, eyes narrowing slightly.

Azazel grinned widely, a smirk hinting at the corner of his mouth. "The Dark Lord must have many portals to reach to certain places. Surely he would have a portal that would lead him or any of his soldiers close to the elvin realm? You might even get Cain to assist you."

Gohan finally smirked, the first sign of his happiness since Videl was taken from him. "I see...Azazel I will leave you in charge, be careful."

Azazel bowed and Gohan slowly yet quickly made his way out of the infirmary. Everyone watched him go, wounded yet determined, and awe shone in their eyes. Azazel chuckled at their actions and hoped that Gohan knew what he was doing. After all he was entering the Dark Lord's realm, and in there anything could happen.

XX

Videl coughed as she was thrown onto the dusty floor of the cell. Raphael smirked evilly at her and walked off. The slamming of the doors and the eerie silence told her that everyone was gone. She sat up slowly, stretching out her limbs carefully, before looking around.

It was dark and smelled rancid. Her nose scrunched up at the smell and she scuffled backwards and turned around only to face eye to eye with a grinning skeleton. She muffled her scream and went to the other corner that was skeleton-free and clean as well.

She was slightly hungry due to her ordeal but she kept it at bay, watching the possibly diseased rats scamper about as they squeaked to each other. For once she was glad she wasn't human, she would have caught some type of rare and venomous disease thus not living as long as she sat in the dirty cell.

It was hours later when someone had finally come into the rotting jail. A gruff vampire stared at her, opened the cell door, slid some food towards her, and closed it back. Videl didn't move until he had finished going into two more cells and then left with a loud clang of the metal door behind him.

She stared at the food for a moment about to eat it when a cry of "Don't eat it!" came from someone near her. She stopped and almost immediately the rats attacked it viciously before falling over squeaking. The rest of the rats backed away and those that did eat it lay twitching lifelessly.

"The food's poisoned."

Videl looked around cautiously. "Who said that?"

"Over here."

She moved towards the dirty bars and looked diaganol from her to see a grubby looking warrior who looked like he had seen better days. "Who...Who are you?"

"From what I know my name is O-kyo Alvertir." he said gruffly, burning three rats on a rib spit and taking a bite when it seemed cooked enough. "I've been here since the end of theSecond Armageddon."

Videl looked hungrily at the rats he was eating and wondered how he got the fire in his cell. "From what you know?"

O-kyo shrugged. "I don't know much, but I took the name from this fallen warrior beside me. All I could remember was the name O-kyo when I was thrown in here. There was vampire by the name of Alvertir that was thrown in here then taken out and from what I heard he died valiently. So, in honor of his valor, I named myself O-kyo Alvertir."

"I see..." Videl said slowly, eying his fire. "How did you get that fire?"

O-kyo held up an old book. "The vampire, Alvertir, gave me this book and told me to protect it with my life. He didn't have time to tell me anything else since he was dragged away. I read it and it's pretty ancient writing, even for one such as myself, but I read enough to learn a spell to make a fire. I could show you but well, it's risky since I don't dare to let it go anywhere out of my hands. I promised Alvertir I wouldn't."

"Oh ok." Videl said understandedly before sitting down near the bars. "Will I be in here forever?"

"Not unless you escape." O-kyo said bluntly, finishing off his roasted rat, "But I haven't been able to yet. However, I'm going to try one last time today. I'm going to need your help though..."

"Anything!" Videl said happily, gripping the bars in excitment.

O-kyo smiled at her enthusiasm. "What you need to do is when the guard comes back later to feed us act hysteric and tell him that I suddenly collapsed. He'll come check on me and, knowing that stupid brute, he'll check to see if I'm alive. That is when I'll kill the dumb creature, set you free, and we'll escape together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" she said happily. _Finally I'll be free!_

XX

Gohan, sitting upon Ushra, rode all the way to the mountains Cain pointed him too. Getting off the great steed he left specific instructions for him to go back to the House of Vikram and wait there for his signal. When he turned to walk towards the two mountains in the shape of lions he saw Shadow waiting patiently for him.

He shook his head at the wolf and continued onwards, Shadow at his heels. It was still dark but the sun was about to rise. They sat almost impatiently, Gohan because he wanted the sun to rise _now_ and Shadow because he had been waiting long enough.

Finally the bright yellow fingers felt their way through the passages of the mountains, some going over and some going through as if the fingers of giant blind men were trying to crawl safely across a rocky terrain. The moment Gohan saw a slow golden finger come in between the two lions he jumped through, Shadow behind him.

He blinked a bit, adjusting his eyes to the huge amount of darkness he was brought to after facing so much blinding light. Someone grabbed him and pulled him to the side quickly, but before Gohan could do anything he saw the tattered and covered Primus scuttling their way down the hall. He didn't dare to breathe.

When they had scuttled and slithered out of sight he turned to see his savior as none other than Cain himself. The dark elf smiled widely at him and checked the halls before allowing him to walk beside him away from where the three Primus had gone. Shadow looked behind him cautiously then trotted after the two.

"You have to be careful Lord Vikram," Cain said, smiling maniacally as usual. "Primus tend to wander near the front entrance and pick off any that accidentally enter the Dark Lord's realm. Blinded as you were, you were in no condition to fight three prepared Primus."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the grinning dark elf. "I could have taken them on blindfolded and with my hands tied behind me back."

Cain grinned. "Would you like to go back and try? I can have that arranged."

Gohan scowled and crossed his arms, raising his chin to the side with a 'hmph'. "We're already this far let's just keep on going. No sense in wasting time. I don't want to the Dark Lord to find out that I am here. Let's just go to the portal and make it to the realm of Eá."

Cain snickered under his breath and bowed elegantly, as well as mockingly which made an annoyed Gohan glare at him fiercely. "Yes my liege."

The Vampire God scowled darkly. "Did anyone tell you that you're a bastard Cain?"

"Oh yes!" Cain agreed whole-heartedly with a bobbing head of nods and hisusual chesire cat smile. "Many, many times!"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that they weren't lying about that." he commented coldly.

Cain laughed. "Of course they weren't lying Lord Vikram! If they were their head would be mounted on my beautiful display of heads!"

Gohan snorted. "You would make a perfect Dark Lord Cain. You're certainly twisted enough for the job."

Cain bowed before leading Gohan through the pathway of blood that Raphael would have cringed at. Of course Gohan only raised an amused eyebrow at it, just as he did with the rest of the sights in the realm of the Dark Lord. "I thank you Lord Vikram! I'm hoping to make some changes once I claim the throne! This place is certainly not twisted enough to do the name of 'Dark Lord' any justice!"

The curious Shadow sniffed a skeleton and recoiled quickly when it swiped at him, wolf eyes slightly wide at it. Gohan raised yet another amused eyebrow at both Shadow and Cain. "You are a very interesting dark elf Cain."

The dark elf could only reveal his sharp teeth in a chesire grin as they rode the elevator made out of mammoth bones and skin. "Really? The heads on my bookshelf of bones seem to think so too!"

XX

"Haha! Checkmate!"

Dimitri groaned as Alcander won yet _another_ bottle of wine to go with his leg of lamb, chunk of cheese, loaf of bread, red wine, blood wine, three apples, piece of apple pie, three wine glasses, and a full set of utensils. How those vampires acquired aknife, fork, spoon,and three wine glasses he did not want to know.

Rayon could only chuckle at the vampire's forlorn look as he lost his bottle of wine in hopes of winning _everything_ Alcander had. No vampire dared to face Alcander for the rest of the night, hoping to keep their vittles, so the three rebels sat in the corner as Alcander poured wine for the three of them.

"Tonight we feast as kings!" the Vampire Prince said happily and the two vampires just rolled their eyes as Alcander drunk himself silly. It was obvious that the life of imprisonment had made the prince lose his natural mind. Nevertheless they dove into the food for it was the only good food they would be eating for a while.

"When are wegetting the hell out of here?" Rayon groaned, sipping his wine sorrowfully.

Dimitri shrugged and stuffed a piece of cheese and bread into his mouth with some lamb before washing it all down with the red wine. "Hopefully someone on the outside is trying to help us. We could only hope that Lord Gohan is faring better than we are...although the Poena Eterna is far worse than the predicament we're in."

"Let's (hic) play another round of chess! (hic)" Alcander said woozily as he swayed in his seat. The other vampires looked interested, seeing as Alcander was drunk, but backed down at Dimitri and Rayon's cold stare.

"No Alcander you're not playing another round of chess." Dimitri said disgustedly, folding his arms and trying to act like a mature vampire. "Your mind is completely gone by playing that useless game! We'll never get out of here if you keep taking away everyone's things and getting drunk all the time! I swear, you don't see me getting addicted to some prisoner game just so that I--"

"OPEN SPADE SEAT!" a vampire yelled from across the room, "ANYONE OUT THERE WANT TO PLAY A HAND OFCARDS?"

"ME! ME! ME!" Dimitri screamed as happily as a child in a free toy store and tore off across the room in a flash, running over other annoyed vampires in the process. Alcander laughed loudly, since he was already long gone in his wine, then fell asleep in an instant.

Rayon rolled his eyes at the two. "I swear you two, we're supposed to be looking for a way out of here instead we're acting as if this is the last night the casino was open and everything is for free! What is wrong with you two? Now **I **have to work my ass off to get _all_ of us out of here because you two are too busy getting drunk and playing around with cards and--"

"OPEN MONOPOLY SEAT!" a vampire yelled for another side of the room, "WE PLAY THE GAME WITH REAL MONEY!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Rayon exclaimed with wide eyes and gaping mouth, "REAL MONEY!"

The vampire hauled ass over to the other side of the room, trampling over already disgruntled yet non-caring vampires, and leaving the sleeping Alcander hugging his empty wine glass and horde of food. None of the vampires bothered with the drunk vampire or his prizes, seeing as they were too busy trying to get their own.

No one gave escape an inkling of a thought as they were too busy gambling, playing, eating, drinking, playing music, and sleeping happily. Nope, no vampire even felt like breaking out with all the luxuries they recieved all night and day. None paid attention to the yells of slain gaurds and surprised shouts of their captors, and none paid attention to the amount of sweat drops they received from their rescue party.

**A/N -- Please read at least my advertisement!**

**Hahaha! (sighs) Ah I love that last part! Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you all review. (teary eyes) Please? For me? Sorry I didn't update sooner (sweat drop) I was grounded Sunday for not getting up super early for church. Kind of ironic with this whole story and such but ANYWAY how was I supposed to know my mom wanted me to get up SUPER early for church! I thought we got up at the usual 9:30 time! (cries)**

**Well in short I got grounded from EVERYTHING which put me a day behind. I swore on everything holy that I would not do fic work on my birthday and I would update everything before hand...well that didn't exactly work out so yeah I had to do fic work. But hey I did this fantastic chapter for you, updated DB, am now updating FM, AND I had an awesome day! For all those who have today as a birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (sings song) and for all those who don't...HAPPY NEAR OR BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (sings some more) haha well ja ne everyone!**

**Random shout: I'M 17! (dances)**

**Advertisement: Please read "The Dragon's Knight"! It's my new fic out since Dark Blessings is soon to end and I swear that it's a wonderful fic or I'll chop off my hands and bid them to the highest paying reviewer! ...okay maybe I wouldn't go that far but that's how confident I am with it. So please go read "The Dragon's Knight" and review like crazy! I know some of you are lazy...like me haha but if you scroll down or go to my author profile you'll see it! Even if you think it will never be as good as this or Dark Blessings give it a chance! If you read it and review I'll love you guys more than I do now!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**REVIEW COUNT FOR LAST CHAPTER --7 (O.o)**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 22**

"I could have saved myself…" Dimitri muttered as Alicia bandaged him, giggling lightly at his muttering as he tried to repair his broken ego.

"I'm sure you could dear." Alicia soothed and gave him a soft kiss, raising the rescued vampire's spirits.

"How did you escape anyway?" Alcander said slowly, trying to recover from his hangover as Temina lightly fussed over him and his excessive drinking.

A vampire standing near the doorway entered the room and said calmly, "I believe I can answer that."

The occupants of the room looked up to see a nervous yet calm Duncan gazing at the knowing and awed stares. He sweat dropped slightly and blinked when Rayon, Dimitri, and Alcander stood up only to sit back down in pain. Duncan silently chuckled.

"YOU!" The three yelled then winced, Rayon and Dimitri in pain while Alcander winced at his throbbing headache.

Duncan flinched at the piercing yell as well as the two female vampires at their husbands' shouts. He nodded slowly, his ears still ringing, and said calmly, "Yes it is I, Duncan, General of the 3rd Vampire Brigade."

"I thought you were also an Orc Brigade as well…" Alcander said suspiciously as Temina fussed over him again, bandaging his wounds.

Duncan's eye twinkled at that, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Yes we were an Orc Brigade as well…but now we are naught but vampires."

"You killed them!" accused Rayon in astonishment.

The Vampire General laughed at him. "Of course I killed them, I never really did like the disgusting creatures…though I did like their twisted faces better than the faces of the vampire who calls himself King of all Vampires. A foolish name no matter that cause, no vampire could ever rule all, not even the late Lord-Master Gabriel."

"So you have also betrayed Raphael." Dimitri said in wonder. "It seems Raphael is losing his brethren quickly, and it is far after the end of our rebelling!"

"Raphael may have lost his Generals, through death or betrayal, but he has not lost his main force." Duncan reminded them calmly. "Lucius is still with him and he is worse than all the Generals. I am the only general left, besides Lucius, and I have betrayed Raphael not only for the sake of our kind but for the sake of redemption. The Dark Assassin has returned and the time of Lord Vikram is nearing."

"Lord who?" Dimitri said in confusion, scratching his head.

Alcander stared at Duncan in astonishment. "That's impossible! Lord Vikram had died _years_ before Lord Gabriel!"

"Even then," Rayon continued, "The Lord Vikram was no more than a myth, no more than a tragic love story upon these earths."

Duncan just smiled at them saying, "Alas dear prince the lies of Raphael has become imbedded in your mind for Lord Vikram is very real and our Lord is _very_ much alive."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Dimitri responded, crossing his arms to strengthen the impact of his words before he blinked and added, "Who is this guy again?"

"Blasphemy!" Duncan hissed angrily, "Show more respect Rebel Leader! He is Lord Vikram, the son of an Elvin Princess and a Vampiric King, the Dark Assassin that haunts the footsteps of the Dark Lord, and the vampire fighting to vanquish the evil in this world!"

"Aren't you part of the evil he is trying to vanquish young general?" a taunting voice said almost gleefully.

Duncan turned to scowl at the intruder, his hated taunting enemy. "Don't you have some hole you're supposed to be hiding in Cain? Or is the hole too disgusted to allow you the privilege?"

Cain stepped back with a smile, a hand over his twisted black heart as if offended greatly by Duncan's words. "My, my, my, such harsh words! How will my heart ever take this offense?"

"You've heard worse I bet." Duncan spat then waved a hand towards the dark elf. "I present to you the Right Hand of the Dark Lord and a helper of Lord Vikram. He is also, if I may add, too worthy of the race of dark elves."

"Aww," Cain cooed happily, "I didn't know you cared!"

"I don't." Duncan said bluntly and glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Lord Vikram or something?"

"He asked me to check on you!" the dark elf proclaimed in a sing-song voice, "Besides he is riding the elevator down to the portal that will lead him to where he seeks!"

"Shouldn't you be on that elevator?" the General almost whined, wanting to get the annoyingly happy dark elf away from him.

Cain grinned widely. "Of course I am! I just wanted to annoy you one last time before I head off to that disgusting realm of light! Farewell herder of sheep!"

With that the dark elf disappeared and Duncan cursed him with every fiber of his being before turning back to the other vampires in the room. He could see their questioning eyes and their confused stares. He merely grumbled and turned his head from tehm.

"Who the hell was that?" Dimitri asked.

Duncan looked furious and said the dark elf's name like a curse. "Cain, that disgusting twisted dark elf, how dare he come just for the sole purpose of annoying me? What the hell did I do to deserve to become this annoying bastard's source of enjoyment?"

Alcander looked highly amused and both he and Rayon had to keep their laughter hidden in their throats. The women looked surprised and had trouble keeping their giggles from escaping their mouths. Duncan looked frustrated but ignored them as best as he could.

Dimitri, however, was still confused. "Hello? Is anyone listening to me?"

XX

Gohan gazed about as they entered what Cain claimed as 'The Realm of Light'. Indeed the realm was almost mystical and, as Cain had claimed, the elvin realm was very bright. A butterfly fluttered by him and he raised his eyebrow at it, holding back the urge to crush the lithe thing in his fingers.

Cain gazed about with as much interest as a metal band at a country show. If he was disgusted at the amount of light that the Realm of Eá he didn't show it, just calmly looked about and waited for Gohan to do something besides stand there and stare.

"Cain let's go." the Vampire God said finally and they barely took three steps before a voice called out to them.

"You there! Halt in the name of Lord Galadriel!"

Gohan turned to see a warrior elf running towards them with determination and Cain's maniacal smile, if possible, grew wider. Cain walked towards the warrior elf, almost skipping his way over, and stopped short of him. The other elf stared in shock at Cain, blinking continuously.

"Are my eyes decieving me?" he questioned himself, staring at the dark elf. "You can't be Cain, my brother who had been borne into darkness and left the land of Eá for his own ambitions could you?"

"Dear brother Abel!" Cain said happily, opening his arms wide with a huge smile, "Will you not give your dear dark brother a hug of welcome?"

Abel stared at Cain as if he had gone insane and did not give the hug. Cain, seeing he wasn't going to recieve one, wasn't deterred since he had been secretly wishing that Abel did not do the favor he had requested. As joyous as the dark elf seemed he despised his brother just as much as his brother despised him.

"What are you doing here?" Abel almost hissed in contempt, "Aren't you suppsed to be growing insane in some dank old pit that you had purposely crawled into centuries ago to serve a lord that had long left the land of the living?"

Cain's cheerful smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes at his brother. A cruel smile curved onto his face and the points of his fangs gleamed even in the light since he was shrouded in darkness. "Well Abel I purposely crawled out of it just for you to kill a lord that has long presided in the land of the dead. Do you wish me out of your elvish lands? Then defeat me and see what skills I have harbored throughout the ages!"

Abel, glaring at his brother, pulled out his elvish sword that hissed. Cain happily pulled out dark elvin blade, the sinister smile never leaving his face. Before they fought, however, Gohan had stepped in between them and glared at Cain, mentally telling him to put away his sword.

Cain unhappily put his sword away, knowing that if he didn't Gohan would seriously wound him, and the chesire cat smile was back on his face. "Well it seems we cannot fight today brother. We will have to finish this at a later time...of course by then I will be the Lord of the Underworld."

The elf, glancing at Gohan, put away his sword with a scowl. "You? Lord of the Underworld? You could barely watch a herd of sheep or, dare I say, a herd of rocks!"

"When you are sent to _my_ Underworld Abel I'll be sure to send you to the perfect place." the dark elf said with promise in his voice before saying thoughtfully, "Then again I was _sure_ you didn't become the Head Shepherder due to a...ahem difficulty in staying interested?"

"You put something in my food or drink!" Abel accused with pointed finger.

Cain grinned maniacally. "Really? It was a long time ago. Perhaps you can refresh my memory by allowing me to do it once more..."

"Trickster!" Abel yelled, "Villain! Keep your forked tongue within your mouth and taunt me no more!"

"Taunt, taunt, taunt!" Cain said with a smirk, eager to enrage his brother in any way he could. "Tau--hey!"

Gohan yanked Cain in the direction he was going, feeling something pulling him towards the area, before the elf named Abel stood in front of him. "I'm sorry sir but you cannot pass."

The Vampire God narrowed his eyes as he hissed at the elf. "Get out of my way or I will remove you out of my way!"

Abel jumped back and drew his sword, frightened at the being before him. "Y-You cannot p-pass!"

Cain, as amused as he was of his brother's fear, pushed the elf out of the way and continued walking with a great smile on his face. "Come Lord Vikram, I believe it is this way!"

"How dare you vicious creature of darkness!" elf yelled, glaring at his elder brother. "I am amazed that father did not kill you at birth when you were born. 'First of the dark elves!' they had yelled long into the night and yet neither our father or Lord Galadriel killed you! Why I do not know but believe me Cain if I had been father I would have killed you before you had even left the womb!"

"Why kill me when you could torment me for thousands of years!" Cain hissed viciously, a sadistic smile on his face, "I believe that the disgrace I recieved was far worse than any weapon you could run me through with! Long have they called me the 'fallen angel' of the elves, long have they hounded me with dishonor and deciet, and long have you stayed in my dark shadow as if to shine the light of justice upon me and strike me down with your very essence! Go back home to your mortal mother Abel, I can assure you that she will be happier to see you alive than I!"

"Disgusting beast!" Abel snapped and took off running towards the kingdom to announce the intruders that had come into their peacefuly realm.

Gohan glanced at the seriously angry Cain and snorted lightly. "Your brother seemed incredibly happy to see you. Is there any other creature I need to be informed about before we explore Eá?"

"None but the elves themselves." the dark elf said with a smirk, "They are not fond of me, especially since I am the only dark elf to be borne that way instead of falling into darkness like the others. The elves were not happy with the fact that my father, Lord Galadriel, did not want to destroy me. He had declared that since the Lord Anubis and Lord Ra had allowed my existence I am allowed to live."

"Oh?" Gohan inquired, "How did that come to pass?"

Cain leaned over to Gohan as if sharing an amusing secret. "Lord Anubis decided to cast revenge on Lord Ra for destroying any mixed marriages of light and dark and created me. Since I was born of an elf but carried the Lord Anubis' darkness within my soul I was a mixed breed and an insult to Lord Ra. I doubt the great Lord had forgotten it but had allowed me to live, finally agreeing to let the creatures of the four realms live their lives the way they want."

Gohan raised an amused eyebrow. "I see."

"Yes well this is all fine and dandy Lord Vikram but wait until you see the elves over yonder!" Cain said happily as they walked over the hills, waving his hand about the trees they were approaching. "The woodland elves would gladly feed you a cup of arrows and a plate of swords!"

XX

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

The gaurd stumbled in snorting and halfway done with his dinner. "What do yer want woman? I'm eatin'!"

Videl pointed at the cell diagonal to her with fear etched in her eyes. "That man, over there, he just collapsed!"

The gaurd looked extremely pleased and munched the drumstick as he headed over to the cell. Finishing his meal he belched, causing Videl to scrunch her nose up in disgust, and threw the bone at the dead-like man. Glancing at the half-eaten food and not noticing the dead rats he opened the cell with glee.

"Come to me my friend and let us rejoice in the darkness of death!" he said with booming laughter and was about to pick O-kyo up when the Madrid stuck a sharpened bone into his stomach.

The gaurd stared at him in horror, his eyes beginning to glaze as O-kyo replied, "Yes my friend let us!"

The gaurd fell over, his blood pooling about the ground as the diseased rats leapt upon him and feasted voraciously on his flesh. Disgusted, O-kyo took the keys and grabbed the old book, opening Videl's cell and giving her the freedom she had helped him acquire.

"Let's go Milady," O-kyo urged as he motioned to the door to freedom. "We'd best not linger about here, death is sealed to those who stay."

Videl nodded and picked up the ends of her dress, running after O-kyo as they went through the halls. He occasionally had to dispense of a gaurd or two but there was barely anyone in the halls, and the bloody business that the halls were decorated with made her sick. Pulsing walls do not help the naseous stomach.

Half the time, however, they were dodging dark elves that joked with each as they went by the hiding and the scurrying Primus who slinked up and down the halls and corridors to do their master's will. O-kyo, as strong a Madrid as he was, did not dare to fight the vicious Primus.

One Primus had almost found them, having dropped the ball-like object he was carrying. Hissing in dismay the creature stumbled after it, the ball rolling near their hiding place. The two had forgot to breath as the Primus had come frighteningly close and picked up its ball.

Glancing about the shadows the Primus, after wrapping its bandages tighter to not expose the skin, scuttled away to wherever it's destination lie. The two waited long after it had left, just in case, before moving on through the haunting corridors of their enclosement.

They had no idea where they were, the stench of death clogging their noses and the silent screams of souls piercing their fragile drums. Even O-kyo was nervous at some of the sights they saw and not even he knew where they were going, though he was sure they had raised the alarm by now they had yet to be noticed.

Finally they had made it to a room that at first seemed innocent as the hallway and door were made of simple design, but once entered caused the heart to quiver and the mind to fear. It was their only solitude however, although the stares of the rack of heads stared at them with horrified faces.

Videl shivered at the souls moaning underneath her feet, the hard glass-like floor showing all beneath it. O-kyo, though uneased by the stares of the heads, tried to make them as comfortable as possible and just as safe. He shivered however at the torches made out of human heads that stared with glowing eyes.

"I think we're safe in here." the Madrid finally said before grimacing. "Our bodies at least. As for our stomachs I doubt we will be safe anywhere in this dreary realm."

Videl nodded in confirmation, her own face holding a grimace. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

O-kyo frowned at the moaning souls and sighed. "To tell you the truth Milady I have no idea, but if I were to guess I would say we have entered a realm where one sits on a throne of blood and rules over all beneath his feet."

**I'm sorry it took so long with the FM update. AP Latin 4 is hard (cries) and Trig is not getting any easier. With hope, however, I will be able to get my guitar. Oh yes and I am drawing Cain! (squeals) My favorite OC character! He is almost complete too. I would say (glances at drawing) 50 percent. He needs some shading, a chair, and of course the Dark Lord's head on a pedestal. He looks so dark and evil it's magnificent! (swoons) lol wouldn't you want to go with a twisted hunk like that? Well you'll see what I'm talking about when I post him up on my website. (winks)**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**REVIEW COUNT FOR LAST CHAPTER – 3 T.T**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 23**

Silence echoed throughout the woods with the exception of the few birds that dwelled there. Gohan glanced from side to side in caution while Cain practically skipped through the forest. Nothing stirred in the gentle yet dangerous abode until the hiss of arrows sliced the air.

Cain batted the arrows away as if it was an annoying fly and smiled, teeth bared. "Well, well it seems the welcoming party has arrived! Please keep all insults and weapons bared and all talks of peace to yourself. Thank you and have a wonderful welcoming!"

"Put away your weapons everyone it's just Cain." someone voiced as elves began dropping out of the trees to the green-bladed ground.

The elves murmured to themselves as they dusted their clothes off, giving suspicious looks to not Cain but Gohan. To say that the Vampire Lord was amused was an understatement. After all it wasn't everyday you received ferocious looks from elves that were only trained on you and not the usually hated elf of darkness next to you.

An elf more muscular than the rest walked up to them. His clothes were a grey-silver to match his equally silvery hair and his eyes were a silvery blue. He put his sword away and looked Gohan up and down, sizing him up with a suspicious look on his face.

Cain motioned to him with a wide-fanged smile. "Lord Vikram, meet the brother I never had, Séretur!"

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Gohan calmly said, "Your father was a Vargul (1) and your mother was an Elf."

"Yes my father was from the Clan of Vargas (2)." Séretur replied before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "How did you know that? No one besides my deceased mother and Cain had known. Not even Galadriel knows this."

"The Clan of Vargas has served my father for centuries." Gohan responded after a bit, causing Séretur to realize who he was. Then Gohan whispered to him, almost secretly, something that caused Séretur to gasp. "Also, I can see it in your eyes. It is the same carnal look I see when I gaze into my own."

"You know each other!" Cain said in mock excitement, "How touching!"

Séretur gazed at Gohan for a moment, disbelief in his eyes at what he was seeing, before motioning them to follow him. Rows of elves moved out of the way and into the forest, others deciding to disappear into the trees.

"If you are here you must be searching for the Al-Nour." the Vargul said calmly as he led them through the forest before moving a large bush to show them a hidden cave. "There wouldn't be any other reason for you coming here besides for that. Besides, Lord Seraphim said you would be."

"He knows we're here?" Gohan questioned.

Séretur nodded, allowing the bush to close behind them as they headed towards the dripping mouth of the cave. "Of course he does, Lord Galadriel knows as well."

Cain gleefully motioned to the dripping fangs of the cave and exclaimed, "Welcome to Shoel!"

The Vargul merely shook his head and gazed at Gohan. "Shoel, or the Cave of Abaddon as some call it, is where the Al-Nour lies. A Madrid placed it in here before he disappeared from existence. His name was O-kyo. What is in this cave none knows of, but we do know that it holds the essence of death. Shoel is a plane of existence that was here long before the Dark Lord had created his Underworld. This is where souls went in but never came out."

"A place of eternal darkness…" Gohan muttered.

Séretur nodded slowly. "Yes and Abaddon is the keeper of Shoel. He is a monstrous snake that has guarded Shoel ever since creation. He is neither good nor evil, knows neither right nor wrong, owes allegiance to neither Anubis nor Ra, is neither young nor old, and will not hesitate to rip your head off."

Cain just gave them a secretive look and a wide smile while he said nothing. Both Séretur and Gohan just ignored him while they stared at the gaping entrance of the cave. Foliage was non existent and they were not even able to see the ground of the front entrance.

Cain, with a huge smile, glanced at both of them and asked, "So who wants to go in first?"

XX

Videl struggled against the freezing grip of the Primus who barely noticed her existence as they dragged her through the eerie halls. O-kyo was dragged by his feet by two Primus who had knocked him out in the fray. Apparently they were wanted alive.

In moments they were dragged through another room filled with cages of snarling wolves. Videl stared in shock as they slammed against the cages endlessly, wanting to be free once more. O-kyo began to awaken slowly, but was too hurt to do anything.

These wolves were not normal they were gigantic, just about the size of a van. They snarled at the Primus while a few slammed against the magically reinforced bars. They cried out at Videl, as if recognizing her, and they howled unanimously at her entrance.

The Primus stopped and gazed about, confused, while O-kyo shook his head and turned to stare at Videl. "Y-You are…"

The hidden wraiths dragged them through the door at the end of the hall and threw them to the floor. Next they were then dragged by two gigantic cats towards a throne where a handsome yet deadly man sat with a bored face.

The cats hissed, their fangs dripping with both saliva and poison. Their fur was a fiery red and their tails tipped with an eternal flame. The two felines licked their fangs, dark eyes gazing hungrily at them, and electricity clicked with their razor claws on the ground.

He gazed at the two of them with burning eyes and grinned, fangs appearing between his curled lips. His hair was dark but had hints of a golden blonde, showing that his hair had somehow changed from what it used to be.

His eyes were not normal eyes but a cross between a human's and a wolf's. They were an endless black with flecks of gold but filled with indescribable coldness. He approached them like a lion stalking his prey and smiled a bit wider, showing more of his fangs.

The Dark Lord's ears were pointed, as the two captured expected, but didn't think he'd look so menacing. Strands of the Dark Lord's tied hair fell into his face as he leaned forward, his clothing all black with hints of white.

Suddenly the Dark Lord laughed, black feathered wings bursting out from his coat, all of them showing a faint glow of white beneath their inky black. Videl and O-kyo shivered, his mere presence chilling their blood. This truly was a Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord took a seat and, with a snap of his fingers, Videl and O-kyo found themselves tied to one. The two felines watched them hungrily, awaiting their master's command to attack and feast. The two could not help but stare fearfully at them.

"Please," the Dark Lord spoke, his voice as chilling as ice, "Do not mind the Helkats. They see something they can eat and immediately they are hungry. Rail, Raze, please leave us."

The two Helkats growled in frustration at the fact that they were not allowed to eat the captured prisoners and slinked off into the shadows. Only the flames of their tails were seen in the shadows until they went out like an overused candle.

"Y-Y-You are the Dark Lord." O-kyo stated as calmly as he could, although his knees could not stop shaking.

The Dark Lord laughed and gazed at him, his full set of fangs showing. "Please, call me Samael (3). Being called my title becomes annoying after the last five thousand years."

"Samekh Mem…" O-kyo stated in fear and began to struggle in his chair. Videl said nothing and stared at him, examining his seemingly chiseled features from God as well as the additions from his damnation.

Samael quirked his head at Videl, seeing that she was observing him, and bared his fangs in a smile once more. "Did you find something nice to look at?"

"No just something hideous." Videl snapped back defiantly while O-kyo stared at her as if she had gone insane. "You of all people should know that just because you're ugly does not mean that people won't stare at you. After all you've been looking like that for the past five thousands years."

Samael laughed, his hand supporting his head as he leaned against it and his dark eyes sparkling with malice. "I love this girl! Where have you been the last five thousand years?"

"In front of your face you ass or are your eyes too shiny to see me?" the vampiress retorted and O-kyo wished he could slap his hand to his face.

Samael just laughed again. "Finally I have found a vampire with backbone! Besides Cain no one else has ever spoken to me like that!"

"I'm surprised they haven't…" Videl murmured.

"What is your name vampiress?" the Dark Lord asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Videl turned her head away from him. "That is none of your business."

The Dark Lord just chuckled icily. "Do you like angels young one?"

"What is it to you?" the vampiress retorted swiftly.

The corner of Samael's mouth curled into a vicious smirk, fang showing slightly. "You know young child, I used to be an angel."

"You used to be an angel?" O-kyo spoke hesitantly.

"That's hard to believe." Videl replied, rolling her eyes.

Samael fingered a strand of his rare golden long hair with a grin that rivaled Cain's. For now he was in a playful mood and was willing to humor his two captives for the time being. This was far better than meeting with his grandson Raphael.

"Yes I was an angel once. I was the light of the heavens, the faithful servant to the Almighty One. For you see, Anubis and Ra are not gods but angels. It is true that Anubis created me, but I _was_ an angel no matter what I was created to be. I was the first of my kind which was soon followed by more and all of my race can trace their ancestry back to me, the very first _true_ vampire."

"What did you do then? Fall from grace like Lucifer did in the Bible?" Videl almost taunted. She was afraid of Samael, but she did not want to show it. "Did God resent you as well?"

"Do you want to get us killed?" the Madrid hissed at her.

The Dark Lord looked disgusted. "Yes your little book of lies. Lucifer was not the first to betray God. I _fought _against Lucifer! He was not the first to fall from grace, **I **was! Shunned by the Almighty because of another angel when I had devoted ever ounce of power I had to serve him! I had the most glorious wings, the most heavenly hair, the brightest of robes, and the wisest of eyes! I was incredibly close to defeating the Almighty, far closer than Lucifer ever was, but I was eventually defeated by Anubis and Ra who are known in the Bible as Michael and Raphael. Having fallen from grace I created _my_ realm, a realm of spirits and shadows."

"The Angel of Death…Venom of the Almighty…" O-kyo muttered. "Samael, the ruler of the Seventh Heaven and Severity of God…"

Videl gave him a bored look. "What a worthless cause."

Samael ignored them, instead staring at his wings as if he wanted to rip out the holy areas and then tear out his gold-flecked eyes. "You should have seen the furious look on my face when Lucifer had fallen because of those worthless humans and tried to take over _my_ sanctuary. That ignorant ingrate should have helped the humans to gain the Almighty's love instead of creating a war because the Almighty loved the humans more than the angels. It would have helped him live in much less misery than the place I have put him in now."

A venomous smirk reappeared on his face and a red flash appeared in his eyes. The red soul moaned silently in agony and seemed to be tearing out its hair. Eyes called for them before it disappeared behind black gold-speckled eyes.

"You…" O-kyo muttered before his voice grew strong and his eyes flared in anger, "You unholy godforsaken monster! You would even imprison your own fellow fallen angels to torment instead of save! How _dare_ you call yourself the most heavenly of heavenly angels when your heart is so filled of malice! May the Almighty rebuke you and allow you to live in your tormented hell for all time!"

XX

"So what are we to do now?" Rayon questioned, gazing from vampire to vampire. "Lucius _is _still out there after all."

"Exactly." Alcander replied as he smiled at his returned children and their mother. "Which is why we need to gather reinforcements again or else we will not stand a chance against Lucius and his army."

Dimitri raised his hand and Alcander, with a sigh, pointed to him. "Ah yes but as you can see there are not that many vampires left in the vicinity. Shall I suggest that we recruit the local Lycan neighbors?"

Duncan rubbed his lightly haired chin with a thoughtful grin either from his idea or the fact that Alicia had just slapped Dimitri on the back of his head. "That might not be a bad idea…"

"See!" Duncan accused at his wife as he pointed to Duncan with a child-like pout, "He said it was not a bad idea so that hit was _not_ necessary!"

Rolling her eyes Alicia rubbed when she hit him and kissed his cheek. Dimitri smiled as wide as a child with a huge swirly lollipop. Alcander sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes that would be a good idea _if_ there were any Lycans around."

Dimitri glared at him, a pout on his face once more, as he sat down in a chair facing the opposite way. Glancing at Alcander from time to time with his glares he murmured, "It was still a good idea…"

"There are Lycans still around." Vincent commented as he appeared out of nowhere, his left eye covered by a patch. "You just don't know how to find them."

"Oh?" Duncan commented sourly, "Why is that?"

"The Lycan Clans haven't liked vampires ever since Lord Seraphim was murdered." Azazel commented as he walked into the room, his eyes looking at each and every one of them. Nodding at his son he sat down and relaxed. "That's why."

"Oh…" the Vampire General commented and said nothing after that.

"Can we still get them to join?" Rayon questioned, hope in his eyes.

Azazel nodded at him and replied calmly, "That is why I am here. You see, when Lord Vikram returned to us the Lycan Clans began to reappear. However, it is most likely because a true leader has once more risen to bring the land to peace. Unfortunately for us the Vargas Clan has not reappeared."

"Is that good or bad?" Dimitri blurted out and everyone stared at him. He chuckled nervously and cowered. Alicia just rolled her eyes and Alana giggled at her father while he gave her a slight smile.

"I'm sorry to say that it is more bad than good." Vincent spoke up, having grown silent when Azazel entered the room. "The Clan of Vargas is the strongest Lycan Clan in existence. They are the loyal followers of Lord Seraphim and later Lord Vikram. However, ever since the death of Lord Gabriel, the imprisonment of Lord Vikram, and the disappearance of Lord Seraphim they have disappeared. I doubt even the Jinn can find them."

"What is so good about this Vargas Clan anyway?" Duncan muttered.

Vincent glanced at him with his one eye. "Lord Vargas is the half-brother of Lord Seraphim and also the half-brother of my father, Azazel. This is why the Madrid Jinn are both Lycans and Jinn, and the descendants of Seraphim are Vampires, Lycans, _and_ Jinn."

Everyone sat in silence as they took in this fact as Vincent and Azazel gauged their reactions to this new information. Dimitri just stared at them in complete shock while Rayon looked baffled and Alcander looked thoughtful.

Duncan blinked thoughtfully as well and was the first to speak. "So that is why Raphael has a Lycan arm."

"Yes that is the reason why." The elder Madrid Jinn responded.

"Yet his arm has no fur." the General challenged, "Why?"

"Simple." Vincent replied before his father could. "You see Lord Gabriel was a Vampire, a Lycan, a Jinn _and_ an Elf. Lord Vikram was all these as well. However, Raphael had a different mother who was a Vampire. Through a bit of study it showed that since Vampires and Lycans do not have fusible DNA and, because a Vampire and Lycan child was extremely rare, without the Elvin blood to sustain Victor's DNA that contained the hereditary traits of what we call 'VVLJ' or 'Vampire, Vampire, Lycan, Jinn', he cannot transform into a full furred Lycan."

"So what does he change into?" Alcander questioned eagerly, almost hanging off of his seat.

Vincent gazed at his father who turned to them and said, "A furless Lycan with no more and no less power than a full fledged one."

"However," Vincent added, "Once he changes into a Lycan he can never change back."

"So," Duncan continued, "His furless Lycan arm would be…"

"A failed attempt, most likely." the elder Madrid Jinn sighed in almost a bored tone. "He probably didn't listen to some of the warnings from his father and tried it. I doubt he was happy with the results. If I remember correctly he had worn a black glove on that hand ever since his little science experiment."

Dimitri chuckled evilly in the corner with a large grin. "Hehe, little bastard got what he deserved—OW!"

Alicia smiled victoriously as Dimitri rubbed his head with tears in the corner of his eyes. Alana just smiled at the two of them as she tried to not laugh at her poor injured father. The others just shook their heads in despair.

"So," Alcander grunted in a bored tune, "Anyone else have any bright ideas?"

**SOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait! The internet has been going bonkers (lol bonkers) and it still is. My internet doesn't work on my computer and it's driving me insane. However if this is up the update of Dark Blessings should be up soon so if you are a loyal reader look forward to that. Until then ja ne!**

**(1) Vargul: A Lycan basically but a type that can change at will and have certain traits that are different from other types of Lycans. (Mine no one can take! This is copyrighted by Lucied Inc.)**

**(2) Vargas: The first of all Vargul and so the ancestor of them. (Mine no one can take! This is copyrighted by Lucied Inc.)**

**(3) Samael is an important figure in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is an accuser, seducer, and destroyer.**

**The etymology of Samael is "Venom of God," as he is sometimes identified with the Angel of Death, but the name could also be derived from that of the Syrian god Shemal.**

**In Jewish lore, he is said to be the Angel of Death, the chief ruler of the Seventh Heaven, one of the seven regents of the world served by two million angels. Saint John speaks of him in the Book of Revelation as the "great serpent with twelve wings that draws after him, in his fall, the solar system."**

**Samael is described as the "severity of God," and is listed as the fifth of the archangels of the world of Briah. Samael is said to have taken Lilith as his bride after she left Adam.**

**Samael is perhaps the true Personification of Wrath, rather than Satan, since Samael is often associated with Asmodeus, the demon of lust and wrath, and Satan is considered a juridical adversary, directed by God. The custom of calling Samael _Samekh Mem_ became widespread among cabalists.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating guys, I've been busy and the internet is not cooperating. I also _almost_ stopped writing, but only almost. I am now continuing although my life is a bit busier than usual. Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere. ;)**

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 24**

The cave stank with the scent worse than a backed up sewer system. The smell hit them as soon as they dared to venture into practically forbidden ground. Even Cain had to plug up his nose in distaste, the vile smell hitting them much harder than it would if they were human. However, Cain was glad he was an elf and not a werewolf.

Gohan now saw why the guardian of Shoel was a snake, it could not completely smell the rank odor surrounding them. With one hand he plugged his nose while with the other he formed a ball of floating fire in his hand with his Jinn powers. Due to their canine counter-parts, Gohan and Séretur were not proud to be werewolves at the moment.

The deeper they went into the dark and damp cave the worst the stench got. The wet marsh-ness of the cave helped the faint-causing odor to take away the oxygen and replace it with its smell. To say that the three were overly disgusted at the will of the cave to destroy them by means of stench was an understatement.

Bubbles from the barely seen marshy ground popped around them, releasing even more of a stench into the air. Gohan and Séretur wanted nothing but to run out of the cave and breathe in the fresh sunlight. If Cain wanted to leave as well he didn't show it, just trucked through the unknown green dutifully.

The two werewolves glared at him through their burning orbs with envy. They could not understand how Cain could be so calm about a situation like this. However, they blamed it on his dark elf attitude and his missing ability to actually smell the stench in the air. In their own way they forgave him.

A hiss resounded in the caves, bouncing off every crevice and wall it could. After it finally faded the dark olive bubbles popped along their path and the mud lurched against the bottom of their boots. A large bubble popped onto Cain's pants and he grimaced, staring at it in absolute disgust.

"My pants!" he exclaimed with despair and the two canines winced as the dark elf's echoing voice reverberated against the walls, making him seem much louder than he sounded. Realizing what he had just done Cain chuckled and said sheepishly, "Whoops, sorry!"

Séretur rolled his eyes and yelped as he slipped on the rancid mud, his hands flying towards the slimy wall of the tunnel as he attempted to steady himself. Gohan blinked for a moment after he had stumbled out of the way. Of course Gohan was a nice guy but he'd be damned to his grandfather before he'd fall into the mud.

Cain on the other hand chuckled again at the halfling's close encounter with the rancid, murky mud and almost slithering walls. Séretur glared at him, although he could barely see the dark elf, and resisted the urge to show him his royal finger. Gohan just shook his head at the two and carefully continued on.

The tunnels were winding and hard to keep track off. All three knew they were completely and utterly lost. The disgustingly green sludge had risen to their knees and they now had to drag themselves through. No one said anything, not even the usually talkative Cain. They were too busy trying to breathe.

Gohan believed they were somewhere extremely far into the caves; they had to be. The stench was so unbearable now that his lungs felt compressed and his eyes watered as if he was crying. If he squinted behind him at the other two he could see that they had obtained teary eyes as well.

"Who the hell hid the Al-Nour all the way in this hellhole again?" Cain grumbled after he wiped his eyes and blinked continuously. The cave was slowly beginning to work its way into his nerves and he didn't like it at all. _He_ was supposed to get on people's nerves, not the other way around.

"I told you," Séretur wheezed, sneezing when the scent of the unknown moss filled his nose. "Some strange Madrid named O-kyo!"

Gohan sneezed as well, blinking his eyes furiously. "How in Anubis' name did he get the sword in here?"

"Hell if I know." the halfling replied and rubbed his nose with a scowl. "Damn cave..."

Another sneeze echoed through the caves, but this time it was Cain. He growled this time and trudged through with purpose. "When are we going to get out of this godforsaken cave?"

Almost instantly they tripped on something and slammed face first into the hard dusty ground. All three sneezed at the same time and stared at their surroundings. The cave was filled with even more tunnels and slick walls, but the air was finally bearable and was slightly lighted by the flickering fireflies.

Looking behind them they could see the yellow mist trying to grab them and pull the trio back into the forsaken tunnels of Shoel. They could see why only the dead entered here. After all, who living wanted to actually go through the so called tunnels of hell? It was hard to see through and the stench was unbearable to all but the dead.

"Holy shit," Cain exclaimed suddenly, his voice not echoing off the walls like it had beforehand, "This is a complete turn of events. First we were traveling through the tunnels of hell and now we've arrived at the tunnels of purgatory."

Séretur rolled his eyes. "Oh would you just _shut up_! Damn, do you _ever_ stop talking?"

Cain smirked. "Of _course_ not! My job is to annoy people and obviously it's working, so why stop?"

The halfling snarled and was about to tackle the dark elf when Gohan held his hand up to silence them, accompanied by a 'shush' from his lips. "Quiet, there's something here..."

They were suddenly knocked back by a powerful force, all of them a ghostly white. Dazed, they scrambled up and looked at the approaching figures with astonishment. Three ethereal soldiers with glimmering great swords held tightly in their transparent hands.

Cain stared at it for a moment before laughing manically and gesturing to them. "Wow I didn't know that great swords could die!"

"These are the Warriors of Dis," Séretur began, drawing his sword with a determined look. "We won't be getting past them so easily."

"Why is that?" Gohan said quickly as he dodged an attack and tried to retaliate only for his sword to go right through the ghostly warrior.

"Well they're dead for one!" Séretur commented as he dodged an attack from one of the Warriors of Dis, nervous at how close the blade was to him. "Our blade's can't touch them since they are not the Al Nour or made out of energy! Secondly, if they touch us we're paralyzed long enough for them to take our souls!"

"Well I figured out most of that." Gohan replied coolly, dodging an attack from two of the Warriors of Dis and wondering how they were going to get out of this predicament until the dark elf laughed.

The two turned to the maniacal elf to see him parry the attack of a ghostly warrior and shoot an energy ball at him, turning him to a shower of shimmering confetti. He grinned evilly at them before attacking another warrior with gusto.

Séretur slapped a hand to his face, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before blowing one away with a ball of elvin light. Gohan wished he could do that if he only had all of his powers back with him. Due to his healing he hadn't had much time to recharge.

"Ah the light!" Cain yelled comically, shielding his eyes from Séretur's attack, "Séretur, don't go into the light!"

The Vargul rolled his eyes as Cain laughed once more while blasting what he thought was the last of the warriors. Unfortunately one final Warrior of Dis stabbed his sword through Gohan's back to his chest when something else had caught his eye.

The Vampire Lord winced at the slight pain of some of his soul being taken when Cain slashed through it with his ever-present grin. Gohan silently thanked the elf with his eyes before the dust faded away from him.

"Lord Vikram can you move?" the Vargul asked, concern in his voice while Cain watched with a bored expression, his sword finally gone and his eyes trained somewhere else.

The look in Gohan's eyes were enough for Séretur to realize that no, he could not move. He was embarrassed for asking such an obvious question and grinned nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well now that you're done with your love talk," Cain began, sending a fanged grin to the halfling while Séretur responded with a glare, "We have a stupid bumbling vampire in our midst. I do believe you remember your darling brother Victor, eh Gohan?"

The Vargul immediately had his sword out once more as Victor moved out from the shadows towards them, a smile on his face. Gohan sent a glare his way, still too paralyzed to do anything else, while Cain watched with a goofy grin.

"You never could keep your mouth shut could you Cain?" Victor hissed, a slight frown marring his usually cool features.

Cain responded with his famous smirk. "Nope!"

The Vampire King scowled at the Dark Elf and turned to face Séretur and Gohan, his smile slowly returning to his face. "I see the Warriors of Dis did their job."

The halfling glanced at both Cain and Victor as he stood with his sword out in between Victor and Gohan. "Are you two in league with each other? If so what was the purpose? I am positive Cain could have brought us out of our misery a long time ago."

"As tempting as that sounds wolf cub even I haven't sunk as low as to get into the boring dealings of a worthless vampire." the Dark Elf confirmed as he sent a dark sneer towards the said worthless vampire. "Isn't that right Victor?"

The Vampire King could only curl his lips up in disgust. "As pathetic as that sounds yes, Cain does not deal with any of my dealings. He prefers to plot ways of destroying other people's hopes, dreams, and ambitions. If you thought he was on your side wolf you're wrong. That disgusting dark creature is only in this war for himself…as usual."

Séretur looked appalled and turned his head so quickly towards the elf that he almost broke his neck. "Is that true Cain?"

"Of course!" the abomination chimed from where he leaned against the wall, his fangs in full view as he grinned before he looked at the paralyzed vampire. "Although I assure you that Gohan knew of my loyalty to only myself far before he sought my help."

Gohan said nothing since he was still in a paralyzed state but the look in his eyes said that what Cain spoke was true. The Vampire Lord knew about the elf's intentions but did nothing about it nor questioned his allegiance.

"Yes I had realized that too." Victor began, wiping imaginary dust off of his robes. "Of course Gohan was in for his own intentions as well, such as searching for this legendary Al Nour I overhead you three speaking about. I am here to prevent that."

"Try me!" the Vargul snarled, blocking Gohan's body entirely while Cain watched with another bored expression.

"Just get out of the way Séretur, it's not like you can stop forbidden magic anyway." the dark elf yawned, wagging his fingers at the halfling to move.

"No!" the Vargul vowed, "I will protect Lord Vikram with my life!"

Cain shrugged and brought out his energy sword. He leaned on it with a slight yawn and shrugged, his bored expression never leaving his face. "Your stupidity."

"Then why don't you stop Victor from using the forbidden magic you disgusting elf!" the Vargul retorted angrily as he cut his eyes toward Cain.

The dark elf sighed, his bored expression turning into slight annoyance as he began to chide the halfling as if he were an ignorant child. "If you were not so caught up in your stupidity you would have realized that the forbidden magic has already taken hold of Gohan. The Warrior of Dis paralyzing him gave Victor enough time to bind him to the magic. That is why Gohan was so distracted and did not see the appearing warrior. Besides, as much as I would love to rip out Victor's spine and use his rib cage as a musical instrument I prefer to see what happens first before exacting my boredom on him."

Victor felt a shiver course through his spine at Cain's statement. He may be the grandson of the Dark Lord, but that didn't stop Cain from killing him if he felt like it. Besides if Cain did kill him the Vampire King knew for a fact his grandfather wouldn't even blink.

In the days of yore when Lord Seraphim ruled the land and the realms were at war he had seen what Cain was capable of and what the maniacal elf could do. In fact he had stopped believing in angels when he realized that Anubis had accomplished one sick joke.

The only thing that elf was compassionate about was death, and Victor had a feeling that was the only thing keeping Cain living. The elf practically bathed in it. How the elf's mother fared was beyond the Vampire King. Even in his right mind Cain was ruthless.

Victor gulped as he turned from Cain and attempted to piece himself together. "Yes as Cain was saying the magic has taken hold of Gohan. It's only a matter of time before it takes effect. The only reason I'm still standing here is to say farewell. So Gohan when you relieve the days of yore relish it."

Gohan's shadow slowly began to consume him as the paralyzed Vampire Lord could only stare at Victor with hatred. The youngest brother sneered at him as he steadily disappeared while Séretur tried to drag him out only for his hands to go through him.

Suddenly Victor choked and spit out blood, his eyes wide in astonishment. Séretur just stared with a gaping mouth as Cain laughed, smiling gleefully as his energy sword was shoved through the Vampire King's chest.

"My, my, my you've gotten noticeably weaker Victor! Laying low far too long I see? Although you never were good enough to give anyone, even a child, a run for their money back in the days of yore!" the Dark Elf hissed, twisting his sword as Victor yelled in pain.

"You'll pay for this Cain!" the vampire seethed, blood spraying from his mouth. Séretur could only stare in horror.

The blood dripped like a faucet from the serious wound and the Vampire King felt like passing out from the lack of blood. Cain leaned towards him, chuckling darkly in his ear. "Relieve the days of yore eh? I would expect nothing else from that pathetic muscle you dare call a brain. Unfortunately I cannot have you killing off my benefactor. You see we have an agreement, Gohan and I. He gets the realms and I obtain the Underworld. Of course you weren't in the agreement but I'm sure that Gohan wishes to kill you himself so rest assured bloodsucker, you'll live. However I will go into the past to…help Gohan per se. I won't change the past, but I'll watch over him until he finds a way to come back to the present. He _is _family after all."

"We are family as well you two-timing abomination!" Victor spat with venom as he struggled to stand after Cain kicked him off his sword and onto the ground.

Cain just shrugged with a satisfied grin. "Well a family that grows up together doesn't necessarily stay together!"

"You asshole you'll pay for this!" the Vampire King spat before disappearing, the Dark Elf's laughter trailing after him.

The elf turned to the gaping Vargul and grinned evilly at him before turning away from him and began their long trek through the endless tunnel. Realizing that he was being left behind Séretur run to his side, but stayed a certain distance away from the grinning elf.

"Cain you really are insane." he stated and the elf just laughed again before bursting into a random yet interesting song.

_I'm a rascal, a scoundrel, a villain, and knave_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_I'm a devil and black sheep, a really bad egg_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, an evil life for me!_

XX

He regarded the man standing there with a wary eye while the man stared down at him with a cool observant gaze. Ilfidril was not sure what to think of the man standing before him so he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Can I help you?"

The man eyed him with his good eye, the other one in an eye patch. It wasn't obvious as to who he was for Ilfidril could not tell for the life of him, even if he did study the different ways the vampires and lycans looked in their human forms.

"I am looking for Vincent," he began calmly and softly, the accent in his voice letting the elf know that he was not from Japan at all but Russia. "We have much matters to discuss, he and I. He had called me last night and I arrived as soon as I could."

"Well then please come in." the Elvin Knight stated calmly, although still looking at the Russian with suspicion in his eyes. "Follow me."

He led the man through surprisingly empty corridors that made him realize that just about everyone was at the meeting. The Russian glanced at the surprise in the elf's features but dismissed it without a word. He didn't care what the elf thought at the moment.

Ilfidril opened the door to the meeting and everyone became quiet. Azazel looked quite surprised while Vincent was pleased with himself. The Elvin Knight allowed the Russian entrance before coming in and closing the door behind him.

Vincent stepped forward with a slight smile and the Russian came forward as well. Both were smirking at the other's eye patch, although one bore a sign. It was a sign that Azazel had come to respect, although most who knew the sign feared it.

The skull of a wolf with two swords crossing behind it was the sign of the pirates of yore, or the pirates of days long passed. A clan of lone lycans who were also the most feared. It was the sign of the Vargul.

Many did not know it but the Vargul were neither on the side of good nor evil. Their leader, if one could believe it, was Cain who was once called Captain. He was still called Captain however, even if he was betrayed by half of his crew.

Those who stayed with him were ordered to Russia while the ones who had mutinied against him were scattered or never seen again. It was known that Gohan was acquainted with them, but no one knew how. Vincent on the other hand had once been a pirate.

"Arr if it isn't me pal Vincent! How fares ye, ya old sea dog?"

Vincent couldn't help but smile at the Russian's pirate talk and decided to answer with a bit of his own. "As good as it gets mate! How fares th' Captain's crew?"

"Wonderful!" the pirate answered happily, grinning at them all with amazingly white teeth. "Th' crew 'as ne'er been better! The Captain 'asn't been ter th' ship in a while, but 'e told us of yer situation and we 'bout stole Aeolus' winds to get our mangy flea-bitten asses down 'ere!"

"So th' crew is ready to help out are they Firs' mate Sergei?" Vincent questioned with a smile on his face as he extended his forearm.

Sergei grinned again and clasped his forearm firmly. "As ready as the sea! However I will confide mate that as soon as th' battle's won we're settin' out fer sea.

"Ay mate, I understand that ye and th' crew are ne'er happy till the ground un'ner yer feet are movin' like th' waves." Vincent let go of his forearm, Sergei doing the same, before turning to face his father while clearing his throat. "Father may I present to you the Firstmate of the _Detinos_, Sergei Baranov. Sergei, this is my father Lord Azazel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sergei." Azazel smiled, shaking the pirate's hand firmly while the onlookers observed with amazement at the turn of events.

"Th' pleasure be all mine Lord Azazel." Sergei quipped, giving him a rugged smile before bowing to him with his hands placed out.

From his spot Dimitri took in the pure Vargul with interest. Of all his years on earth he had never seen a _real _pirate and was quite curious as to their lifestyle since he now knew about their fashion sense.

Sergei's hair was long and surprisingly a beautiful shade of silver. Two front pieces were braided and decorated with red beads while the rest were brought together tied near the ends. A red headband sat around his head, the tails of the knot fluttering at the slightest breeze.

He was bare-chested with the tattoo of the Vargul on his left breast for all to see. No scar marred his body, but the mere sight of his hard-earned muscles caught the eye of nearly every female in the room.

In fact the only clothing on his body was his baggy black pants, the red sash to hold it up, and his red boots. A sword which many recognized as a double-bladed katana sat in a thick sheath at his side. His hand seemed to rest on it, but in truth he was being unconsciously wary.

"Um excuse me, Sergei." All heads turned to Dimitri who smiled sheepishly. Sergei waited with a smirk on his face and all the confidence of a dangerous pirate. "Um…well…I've always wanted to know about the pirate lifestyle…"

Alicia rolled her eyes heavenward with a sigh. "Dimitri love, this is not the time to be expressing your desire to become a pirate…besides, think of your family!"

Sergei merely chuckled to himself. "Well mate if yer thinkin' 'bout becomin' a scallywag like the res' of us ye can't 'ave a family waitin' fer ye at home. We bring our families wi' us in th' _Detinos_, but we'll talk 'bout yer interest after th' war."

Dimitri nodded in understanding with a wide smile on his face while Alicia shook her head with a sigh. Alana, however, looked quite interested and went up to the grinning pirate still instilled with her child-like curiosity.

She tugged at the ends of Sergei's sash and gazed up at the curious pirate with huge inquisitive eyes. "Mister Sergei can I become a pirate too?"

"Well of course ye can princess!" he responded joyfully as he swooped her up in his arms while she shrieked in happiness. "We'll save a special place fer ye in th' _Detinos_ wi' me little son Dakar! He's 'round yer age or a little older in fact and, besides 'is ol' dad an' Captain Cain, he's the best pirate that e'er sailed th' seven seas! I think ye will get along fine together."

Dimitri looked as elated as his daughter while Alicia could only cry about how her child was going to become a ruffian and probably end up marrying Dakar. Temina comforted her while Alcander rolled his eyes beside his wife.

In the end Marianna wanted to come too and both Temina and Alicia began crying to each other. The Jinni Lucia and Rachel, both thoroughly embarrassed, comforted the two women as much as they could.

Azazel sighed and dismissed the public meeting as well as the two crying women who took their confused daughters with them. Finally only the important people were left in the room and they were the only ones the Madrid wanted to see.

Vincent took a seat near the head of the table while Sergei took the seat next to him. Dimitri, still wanting to know more about pirates, took the seat next to the curious Sergei. Meanwhile Alcander took the seat across from Vincent and Rayon took the seat beside him.

Duncan entered soon, murmuring his apologies for almost being late to the meeting and took the empty seat across Dimitri. His gaze eyed Sergei for a moment before turning to look at Azazel as he sat down. Ilfidril waited for all to be seated then sat next to Dimitri.

"Now," Azazel began as he placed a large scroll on the table. "Here is a map of the realms which I had received from a hidden source. I can't reveal the source to you yet as he desires to remain hidden with his companions. My little spy tells me that Lucius is bringing up his army from the four corners of each realm which means we must be prepared."

"What kind of army are we talkin' 'bout Lord Azazel?" Sergei piped from his seat, all seriousness etched in his handsome face.

"Well it seems he is recruiting the giants as well. The orcs are there by the hundreds and the skeleton riders by the thousands. He also has vampires which only account to about two thousand, most of which are humans turned into one or evolved fledglings. Lucius has really upped his arsenal since the last we saw him. My spy admits that there may be Primus, although he hasn't seen any since they were called back by the Dark Lord. Yet I assure you that we will expect the unexpected."

"Well I still have my vampire brigade," Duncan stated, his eyes a bit sorrowful, "But I have no more than that, although I wish I did. We are only but five hundred warriors. The orcs that were once in our group amassed to much more than we."

Dimitri waved his hand and all looked at him, giving them their complete attention. "Well together Alcander, Rayon, and I have about two thousand warriors awaiting our call. We used to have more than that, about twenty thousand in fact, but most had died during the Hundred Years War."

"I am sure Judas will send more vampires from Spain to help us, but there is a chance he may not. They say that Raphael's grip has spread even farther than before." Alcander added slowly, his brow creased in worry.

"Since I can't get anymore elves because of the barrier I am the only creature to account for from the elves, but I am willing to fight to the end." Ilfidril stated nobly from his spot, earning Azazel's smile.

Vincent cleared his throat and they gazed at him for what he had to contribute. "Although we do not have many Jinn, there are enough of us. The last I counted that had come since yesterday are eight hundred and fifty."

Sergei looked thoughtful before grinning, his fangs in clear view. "Well we've got only twenty in th' boat right now but we've got 'bout a 'undred more at home that are not little uns. I'm sure we can scrounge up some of them crazy dark elves from Captain Cain as well as a few 'undred 'ollow dogs. I can also get a mate of mine ter lend a claw or four."

"Good." the Madrid sighed in relief as he calculated the numbers. "We may be able to take on Lucius and his army, but if he has even fifty Primus we're in trouble. We'll be too busy trying to fight off the Primus to actually fight off the rest of the creatures plus those giants he's gathering up. I feel as though we've already lost."

"Don't worry too much 'bout it Milord!" the pirate began, standing up and placing a hand over his tattoo which was over his heart. "Allow yer new frien' Sergei ter acquire th' necessary mates fer this 'ere war. If I'm right me mate will come an' he'll make up some of th' difference fer sure so don't fret yer aging 'eart!"

"What are hollow dogs?" Dimitri blurted, his curiosity getting the best of him.

The pirate gave him a frightening gleam from his silvery blue eyes, making the vampire gulp long and hard. "Them 'ollow dogs are a frightnin' bunch of canines. They're like demonic skeletons of wolves long past. Dogs from hell are what th' 'ollow dogs are. Always 'ungry an' thirsty fer the hunt! If yer dealing wi' them keep all hands to yer sides an' yer third eye open. Feisty little things, they get so 'ungry from time to time."

Dimitri gulped again, his eyes wide in horror as he brought his hands to himself. Sergei laughed maniacally, fitting for the Firstmate of Cain, and left to gather his seafaring crew and head to the 'mates' he needed, singing all the while.

_I'm a rascal, a scoundrel, a villain, and knave_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_I'm a devil and black sheep, a really bad egg_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, an evil life for me!_

"Can we trust him?" Duncan spoke, breaking the silence that had finally fell over the group as the pirate's song reverberated in his mind. The General glared at Dimitri when he started singing it too, silencing the vampire.

Vincent sighed in response as he heard Sergei's singing fading down the halls. "It's not him that I don't trust all the time, it's his sanity."

XX

Victor gasped for air as his wounds bled, praying to a God who would not listen for the pain to cease. His heart raced in his chest as he heard Cain's words repeating over and over again in his mind, sending fear into the very core of his heart.

"_Well a family that grows up together doesn't necessarily stay together!"_

Cain was notorious for killing off his family members, even if they were barely related to him or bore no resemblance. He had killed off uncles, aunts, cousins, half-cousins, step-cousins, half-brothers, step-brothers, half-sisters, step-sisters, all in the name of his own twisted sanity.

It was a wonder his mother loved him at all. It never bothered his mother about Cain's lust for blood, however she was dead and surprisingly not at his hands. Raphael even thought that Cain may have even _cared_ for his mother, but shook the thought out quickly.

_Cain cares for no one._

Cain's mother was in truth the only one not to die by the dark elf's hands. It was said that she even had her own grave erected by Cain and that he had secretly saved her soul from both being eaten by the Dark Lord and being lost in Shoel.

His blood squelched underneath his boots as he walked, using the wall as a support. Primus looked at him as he passed by but did not help him. They cared not for his misfortunes, only for the impossible fortunes of their own.

Groaning from the lack of blood, he dragged himself towards his grandfather's throne when Dyath sighted him. He clenched his teeth as the immortal Primus laughed at his misfortune, the yellow eyes easily seen in the eyes of the mask.

His guttural laugh was not without reason and neither was the mask he bore. They both hid a vicious secret that would make all tremble in the same fear Victor trembled from. Dyath cared not for the return of his soul or his humanity, he only longed for blood.

"Shut up you worthless shit!" the Vampire King hissed, earning more of the Primus' blood-chilling guttural laugh.

The yellow eyes looked downward at his injury, almost glowing in excitement. "So Cain has finally gotten to you yes? How fortunate is he to have shed your blood upon his blade! May I ask you to lend some for mine?"

"Piss off Dyath!" Victor hissed once more and went into the throne room, the Primus' laugh following after him.

Samael regarded him with cool eyes, his smirk shown clearly on his face as he observed his pathetic grandson. Victor walked up to where O-kyo and Videl were still tied up, trailing blood and standing as straight as he could.

"I have dealt with Gohan, Master."

"Oh?" the fallen angel inquired. "What did you do to him?"

"I used forbidden magic to send him to the days of yore. He will remember nothing of this present age" Victor spoke proudly, but the laughter he earned from Samael was like a slap to the face.

"Dark magic is for the weak Victor, do not forget that. I will let this slide, but do not think I am happy with the results." the Dark Lord spoke smoothly, making everyone in the room suddenly feel cold. "I have seen your battle with Gohan or more the lack of. Next time I expect you to fight fair so I can measure your pathetic weakness. Cain is right however Victor, you are weak and a family that grows up together doesn't necessarily stay together. You have seen Cain kill most of his family and I am all but ready to kill mine."

"Well what about Gohan!" Victor shouted, the anger in his voice as evident as his blazing narrowed eyes. "You are not so ready to kill him!"

"Watch your tongue Victor or you may lose it." Samael hissed coldly, his cold smile still sitting on his face as if ordered. "I hope next time you will come with a calm head or you may no longer have one at all. As you know Raze and Rail are always ready to feast. Now leave me I have things to watch, and do not forget to take this wolf cub and feisty vampire with you. I tend to like the overbearing loneliness that I have obtained over the course of the centuries."

The rope and chairs suddenly disappeared but Videl and O-kyo, who were not prepared for it, fell to the floor. Not able to control themselves, they began to walk robotically to Victor and were ready to follow him.

Victor scowled and turned only to freeze. Rail and Raze were lapping the blood he trailed with lust in their eyes. He gulped as they trained their gaze on him and even when he left the room with Videl and O-kyo behind him it felt as if it never left.

Samael sneered at his grandson's actions and trained his own terrifying gaze towards the orb that sat on a stand of bones next to him. It showed Gohan with a woman hovering over him, both wearing clothes that had not been seen for centuries.

_So that fool did place Gohan in the past. Interesting…he unknowingly helped me. I suppose I will reward that pathetic vampire for this chance. I may now know who had ruined my plans to overthrow the four realms and, when I find out whom that insignificant ingrate is, I will torture him in ways that no one has yet to be tortured!_

XX

A headache awoke him from his nightmare. Victor laughing at his face while his cousin Cain watched with disinterest. A creature who was both Vargul and Elf attempted to protect him but he was still vanquished nonetheless. He could not remember the halfling's name.

The seriousness and ridiculousness of this dream caused him to wake and feel the headache coming on. He decided to forget the dream and not bother to remember the halfling that protected him. Besides, what Vargul would mate an elf? They hated elves!

Although the Cain in his dream would most certainly watch and not help him due to his nature, he was sure that the dark elf would not allow him to fall into harm. They both had a history together. Victor's actions however were confusing, but he shook that away as well.

The moving of curtains and the sudden burst of light that covered his face caused him to groan before they were quickly moved back. His headache slowly subsided when someone brought a cup to his lips and a refreshing liquid went down his throat.

Slowly he opened his eyes and they began to focus on the person holding him up. He smiled at her as she bent down to kiss him and he relished the feeling of her love. Gohan slowly sat up and held his head as she placed the goblet on stand beside the bed.

"Arwen, what happened?"

The woman, Arwen, gave him a beautiful smile and kissed his forehead as she sat down on the bed beside him to explain. "You were sparring with Victor when I came to see you. I had called your name and blew out a kiss which in turn distracted you. I'm sorry to say that your sudden lack of focus earned you an unlucky blow to the head. Cain, who had been standing off to the side watching with disinterest, had laughed at your misfortune."

"Ah." Gohan replied as he felt the small knot hidden under his hair. "I had a dream that Victor was laughing at me and Cain was watching with disinterest. I suppose my demise was the cause of this ridiculous dream."

"Hush now Gohan dreams are sometimes a vision of the future." Arwen chided as she helped Gohan lay down and tucked the blanket around him.

Gohan shook his head. "I swear Arwen you have such astounding faith sometimes."

The elf just smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now sleep and dream. When you awake tell me the vision that you saw and we will make sense of it."

As the woman stood to go Gohan grabbed her hand gently with his. She looked back at him with astonished blue eyes as he looked at her with a softness one cannot describe. "Stay with me and rest Arwen?"

Her cerulean eyes lit up at the statement and she happily joined him in the bed. She snuggled in with him as he wrapped his arms around her, reveling in his warmth and scent. A few moments later she had finally fallen asleep.

However he could not fall asleep, even with the peaceful scent of Arwen in his arms. He was not kept awake by the dream, but the name that almost passed through his lips when he awakened to Arwen. He could not understand why he had almost called his wife Videl.

**Ooh cliffhanger. Am I evil for this? Probably. This chapter is longer though so be healthy and be happy! I'm updating again but not as fast as I used to as you can thoroughly see. Gomen for this. I can only update as fast as my normal life can allow. To all those in school already good luck, for all those not in school yet enjoy the last days of your summer!**


	26. Chapter 25

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_from The Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 25**

"You should watch thy step cousin," a dark elf quipped from his place in a tree, eyes twinkling in unhindered mischief. "You never know what lies under your feet."

The harsh glare the vampire sent him did not stop the dark elf's uproar of laughter at the fact that the vampire had fallen into a pitfall of his treacherous design only a moment after his supposed friendly greeting and warning.

"Thank ye cousin for showing me the light unto my path." the vampire could only reply sardonically as he pulled himself with practiced ease out of the large pit. "How you unearth these things will forever be a mystery."

"Nay cousin," he replied mirthfully, "There is no need to thank me."

"Oh there is no doubt in that…" he muttered to himself, but made sure it was loud enough for the dark elf to hear without strain. His cousin could only laugh.

He gazed around with a sigh as he stood in front of the dark hole, brushing dust from his now disheveled assassin garments. He had half expected the elf to be there watching him, despite the dangers, and at the same time he didn't.

Stranger things had happened with his brother Victor that did not concern the actions of his cousin. Victor had been uncharacteristically kind to him, something that had sent him in frenzy. He believed his half-brother was going to kill him in some form or fashion.

Shaking his head in a dog-like attempt to remove the grime from his jutting onyx hair he reasoned that he would do no such thing. The man had as usual dismissed his mother with ferocious comments that encompassed his very being. No, Victor would not kill him.

Not yet at least, while the fight for the four realms were at its peak. He could still taste the victorious blood rush he had obtained from the warriors he had fought only yesterday, their sweet life falling into his mouth and sustaining his adrenaline to kill.

The dark elf, ever watchful from the boughs of the tree, smirked with fangs in view. "How fares thy head, Gohan?"

He hissed vehemently at him. It had been a week since the fateful incident and still the dark borne elf would not let it go. "Is it your whim to vex me with such trifling reminders Cain?"

"Only if it pleases my lord!" Cain proclaimed heartily as he gave the vampire a mock bow from where he sat, his dark red armor glinting in the sun like blood.

Gohan could only scoff lightly at his behavior, knowing fully that his cousin would do anything to earn the luxury of someone's anger. He, immune to Cain's taunts, would not dare to give the dark elf the satisfaction. That itself was the prize of his twisted game.

It unnerved him slightly that the dark elf would constantly question him about his dreams after the unfriendly lump on the back of his head brought him into unconsciousness. It was as if Cain wanted him to remember something important from it.

He had shared the dream with Cain as well as the question and he had laughed, telling him to think more on it and to not toss it away as if it were his half-brother's. 'Your pondering', Cain had propositioned, 'Would do both you and me good.'

His cousin would not say more than that and that alone made Gohan wonder if he indeed was missing something from the dream. However he could not urge him forward as the dark elf expertly avoided his questions with poking fun until the vampire forgot it all.

"I have not come to dally with you Cain," Gohan announced before he and his cousin's amusing foreplay of fights went far out of hand. "I am looking for my brother Antonius. Have you seen or heard from him?"

"Ah, you search for dear brother Gabriel." Cain almost cackled, Gohan not being able to miss the twinkle in his dark cousin's eye. "Yes I have seen the bookish fool."

"Well?" the vampire insisted slowly, a slight glare set into his crimson eyes. "If you have seen him Cain, tell me where he is!"

"Books, books, books! The fool lies with his books!" Cain parroted Victor, making Gohan laugh at his perfect capture of his half-brother. "Methinks he will marry them in due time. Faster, even, if father gives consent!"

"Nay he will marry a real woman cousin." Gohan reproached playfully, eyeing the elf as he hung upside down from a bough with amusement. How his cousin did so in full armor was a mystery to even him. "Just you wait and see. Father would not consent to Antonius to marry his texts, especially mother as he is her pet."

"People change, people change." Cain replied with a smirk, mocking his father now before disappearing with the imprint in his cousin's mind.

Gohan shook his head with a small smile before whistling, a low and sharp sound that called his faithful destrier towards him. The war horse nickered and shook his mighty mane with great show, pawing at the ground in false impatience.

The vampire patted his horse with a grin as Ushra began to bear his weight and sat silent, awaiting him to lead the way. Eying the unused fiery wings Gohan urged his patient steed aloft and it was off in a flurry of fiery feathers towards the ancient castle.

As he left his horse in the stable with the others he searched out the library where he was said to be. As crazed and insane Cain seemed to be, he had not problem reiterating messages both important and not if the need ever arose. That was one thing he did not jest in yet.

Pushing open the oak doors dust assaulted him and he coughed fitfully, blinking his eyes against the musty library. Entering and leaving the door open to air it out he searched for his brother, following the scent he had left behind.

He found him poring over tomes that seemed older than even they, his fingers daintily turning the crumbling pages as his eyes diligently scanned the faded inscriptions with a need that almost caused Gohan to laugh.

_Victor may be right in this case. _He thought ruefully, gazing at the unprotected back of his vigorously searching brother. _I now would not put it past Antonius to marry one of the ancient tomes we keep in our dusty shelves._

His brother hardly noticed him, too entranced in his books to be of any service to his younger brother. He only cursed as he could not find the right information he sought, discarding it and opening another before he hungrily scanned the pages like a vampire without blood.

Gohan cleared his throat, the sound echoing in the dusty halls that reached the ceiling without delay. Antonius turned, blinking almost owlishly at his younger brother. He was not unnerved at the fact that he did not sense him, but surprised he even came.

Moving the dusty tome aside and marking the page for later he went towards his brother all smiles, clasping the forearm of his brethren before hugging Gohan with affection. Only the assassin dared to visit him. Even his mother refused to breathe the staple air.

"How fares thee Gohan?" he questioned mirthfully, his gazing ocean-depth blue eyes coveted by the dark brown bangs that came down to touch them. His face bearing the sparse marks of facial hair threatening to take over held his smile well. "I trust the battle was to your liking?"

"Aye Antonius," Gohan answered, playing the age-old game with his brother. "It was a day to behold and would fit the pages of our history like no other has ever fit before that day."

The game afoot Antonius laughed, slinging his arm around his younger brother and giving him a playful shake. "Brother you say that about every battle."

"That is because every battle is worth our pages of history." the assassin remarked with a fanged grin, his arm thrown about the shoulders of his older brother before he gestured with his free hand the tomes that littered and stacked beside the weary desk. "Now Antonius, what are you hoping to accomplish today?"

"Ah well the humans are beginning to surface brother." the scholarly vampire began, leading him towards the withering table. "It wouldn't be right to allow a race to cease to exist since they are unable to fight for themselves. I am just finding things in our past that would allow me to create new rules for when we bring the realms together. Humans may not need to be protected from Madrid and Elves, but there are more creatures in the night than they who would not mind to devour a mortal."

As Gohan followed him a flash of pain spread through his being and he held a shaky hand to his head, sucking in air with a quick hiss. Antonius turned to him with worry etched in his usually cheerful dark ocean eyes.

"Gohan?"

"_Now Gohan, continue."_

"_Like I was saying before, I have a one page list of rules that cover everything we need. I call this document: The Necessities."_

The pain instantly subsided and he blinked, trying to clear his dazed eyes. He waved away his brother's concern, but something irked him about the scene he saw. Antonius glanced at him again before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying the humans are surfacing and I feel the need to protect them. Alastair is with me in my cause although some vampires are not. Father, however, is also with me. He has given me his blessing." the eldest brother ended with pride.

Gohan nodded in agreement with practiced ease as he scanned the documents. "Brother you have my blessing as well. Unfortunately father wants us in the war room, there is another battle going to take place against this Dark Lord."

"Hm." Antonius grunted in acknowledgment, gathering his scrolls as they began to exit the dusty library. "I wonder who this Dark Lord is. I believe father knows whom we fight, but he has yet to let anyone know if he does."

The pain hit him again, harder this time, causing Gohan to stumble and trip onto the floor. Antonius dropped his scrolls, shouting for help as he went to his brother's aid. Gohan's eyes were dazed as he saw the outline of Antonius before he relieved another memory.

"_Now tell me Cain, what kind of power as Victor acquired?"_

"_That I do not know exactly. The Dark Lord had given him the power in private and there's no telling how much that fool has acquired throughout the years by eating souls…"_

"_You work for the Dark Lord?"_

"_I've been with that man ever since I was created. I've always wanted to take his power but never had the chance, especially after that display of power on Scelesta. I've never seen someone, live or undead, that had died so torturously…"_

"_Who is the Dark Lord?"_

"_You don't know your own grandfather? He was the first Shin-Ra and after the First Apocalypse we all know you have to give up power to your first born son. He didn't like it and Anubis forced him to give Fenrir his rights. Then, as a sign of respect to his first-born, Anubis allowed your grandfather to rule over the souls of the underworld."_

"_My grandfather…is the Dark Lord of which we fought for so many years…"_

"_And you are still fighting."_

"Gohan? Gohan!"

The assassin snapped out of his trance with an aching headache. Antonius helped him up as the servants moved out of the way. He was uneasy on his feet but his warrior instincts helped him become stable.

"Gohan are you alright?" Arwen said soothingly, holding her hand to his forehead. "Antonius what happened?"

"I don't know." the vampire answered his sister-in-law truthfully, just as concerned about Gohan as she was.

"I'm fine." the assassin grunted, blinking to focus his eyes. "Come on Antonius, we have a meeting to go to. Father doesn't like when people are late…"

Arwen and Antonius watched as Gohan walked away with unsteady feet, his hand still holding onto his head as he continued to wince. The book smart vampire went after his younger brother only for his sister-in-law to grab his arm.

"Please," the elf pleaded as her eyes bored into his. "Please take care of Gohan. He hasn't been himself lately."

Antonius nodded and took her hand off his arm gently. "I will do so with all my heart Lady Arwen, for he is my brother and regardless I will do what I can."

The elf watched as the vampire strode off after his younger brother in determination, scrolls under his arms. She could not bring herself to say anything except for that plea to watch her husband, unable to tell him that her husband called her by another woman's name.

A woman by the name of Videl.

XX

A permanent scowl etched upon his face Victor sat down in a chair attempting to patch himself up without the help of the servants. O-kyo and Videl sat perfectly still in chairs facing him, the spell still holding them against their will.

Cursing filled the room as the vampire realized he had tightened them tighter than he should have and began loosening it. Blood pooled around his body like a rain puddle, but pure determination kept him from passing out from the lack of it.

"I know you deserved that wound from whoever gave it to you!" Videl hissed as her eyes narrowed in a woman's fury. "Especially from what you did to Gohan!"

"Listen bitch," Victor snapped, "Don't start thinking you're high and mighty just because Gohan is your mate. He had a mate _and_ child centuries before you were born so if you want to contemplate something contemplate _that_. Now go fuck yourself because I am not in the mood to listen to your bitching!"

Suddenly a heavy chill set itself upon them, causing even Victor to shiver at the coldness. He set his eyes about the room, knowing what was hidden out there, while both O-kyo and Videl were frantic at the situation.

"Tsk, tsk, young vampire such language…"

Victor frowned at the guttural voice that was followed by laughter and snorted, continuing on his bandages. "What is it that you want Dyath? Have you been sent to spy on me?"

"Of course not." the horseman said as smoothly as he could with his guttural voice. "The Dark Lord is…preoccupied at the moment and allowed me to lead the warriors in battle against these rebels you have so much trouble with."

The Vampire King scowled, wincing when he moved his injuries. "I do not have trouble with those rebels! I already have Lucius moving against them."

"That is true," Dyath stated coldly, sliding out of his place in the shadows, "Yet the rebels are gathering their forces too and even if Martes is there I think my presence on the field will be greatly appreciated."

"I don't want you there unless I ask you to be." Victor snapped. "I will take care of everything else myself."

The horseman chuckled. "As you wish _King_ Victor, I will arrive when you call for me…if you don't die on the battlefield first."

Victor scowled and threw a knife at the shadows, missing Dyath as he disappeared and left his guttural laugh echoing in the room. O-kyo and Videl shuddered at the coldness that flashed over them before it suddenly disappeared.

"I hate that Primus…" the vampire hissed before glancing at his prisoners. "I see you managed to escape from the dungeons of my grandfather."

O-kyo just glared at him and refused to say anything. Videl on the other hand spoke up for the both of them. "What did you do to Gohan?"

"Do?" Victor laughed, "I didn't do much besides send him back to the past. I doubt he'll figure out how to get out of there anytime soon. I'm sure Cain has used his own magic to return there to help him, but he can't say much to change the path of history. Anyway get comfortable you'll be here for a while. I have to return to the past to make sure everything is going according to plan."

"You're sick you know that Victor?" the Madrid snarled.

The Vampire King smirked. "Don't go anywhere now!"

"Ugh I hate him!" Videl screamed to no one as O-kyo winced, his ears aflame. "He's such an asshole!"

"Yes well it seems we aren't going anywhere anytime soon." the Madrid voiced with a resigning sigh. "We're going to have to let those rebels they've been talking about handle everything because we can't break this powerful spell. Only Samael can remove this and I doubt he will be very cooperative."

XX

He slipped from shadow to shadow without even wind telling where he moved. He had been doing this for a while now since he had been in hiding, avoiding everyone who happened to pass by him as if he was another shadow from the debris.

He had met his lordship before he had gone off with the maniacal Cain, vowing to help the others who were still fighting against the last of Victor's Generals. General Lucius, last enforcer of the House of Deceit.

From what he had seen before the Rebel Army didn't stand a chance in hell. Lucius had hundreds of servants coming in from around the world for this one battle. Ogres, trolls, giants, and even the undead had come from the graves to fight.

However, it was the Primus that all were worried about, especially him as the rumors grew around him to nearly epic proportions. It was said that the strongest of all Primus were to show up at the battle, commanded by the Dark Lord himself.

Peering over onto the enemy camp his eyes widened at the amount of Primus that had shown up for this one battle. It made his head reel at the sight, even if he had only seen two Primus at a time during his time in hiding.

There were only ten Primus there, but even one Primus is a handful to an army. Unsurpassable agility on foot, unbreakable concentration, and a horseback rider that would make a cowboy seem as if he had no idea what he was doing.

A Primus was not the most feared for nothing. To kill even one seemed to be an impossible feat, even for an army. It would take the determination of a hundred men to take at least injure one, let alone kill it.

The Primus stood on foot together as if they were an army of one hundred awaiting their leader, which in a way they were. Their swords were hidden in the large folds of their robes, the hoods that covered their face unable to hide the glowing green eyes of their kind.

They hissed to each other, attempting to speak when their mutilated bodies would not allow them to. Bodies covered in wrappings, making them seem as if they were mummies come back from the dead. He would take returned mummy anytime.

A portal opened and he leaned in slightly, squinting as he tried to make out the figure appearing before his breath caught in his throat. The figure that stepped out of the portal was soon followed by another…and then another.

Upon his sickly-seeming onyx horse a Primus sat with a yellow cloak wrapped around him. The symbol of scales was imprinted on the back of his cloak. A staff was in his hand and as his frail horse walked the grass underneath its feet withered and died.

He was Choinix, the Primus of Scarcity. Wherever he walked fields would spoil and grass would die. His horse would wheeze as its skin grated against its ribs and the ten Primus who waited bowed to their leader, his symbol upon the yellow cloaks they wore.

Behind Choinix came a powerful fiery destrier. His eyes were like coals, the same color as the cloak his master was wearing. The Primus eyed everyone, his green eyes burned on everyone as he led his destrier on, a giant cleaver held on his shoulder as his hands had the reins.

He was Martes, the Primus of Conflict. Everywhere he presented himself people would kill each other in his name and he would take away the peace they once prized. Snapping its flaming white tail the destrier snorted out smoke as the Primus that Martes brought filed in.

The last to come out was almost a holy being. His destrier was a holy white with his rider, a Primus covered in a noble royal purple and wearing a crown, sat. Grass grew under the feet of the horse, almost by magic.

He was Stephanos, The Primus of Conquering. In his path kingdoms would fall as he proclaimed himself a god among men. His Primus soldiers wore only the holiest of white and in his hand was a single bow, a quiver of arrows showing from underneath his cloak.

One by one their flags rose to represent their coming. First a yellow flag rose with the symbol of bronze scales, announcing Choinix. Next a black flag with the symbol of two fiery swords crossed rose, the symbol of Martes. The last flag to rise was purple with the symbol of a white holy crown, the symbol of Stephanos.

Thirty Primus warriors stood beside their masters who were impossible to defeat. Immortal, they listened to none but one. Unfortunately that one had appeared out of thin air to stand beside them with almost regal authority.

Ten Primus cloaked in crimson stood by their leader in silence as the three immortal Primus bowed to their commander with the respect he was due. The spy nearly fainted as he watched the crimson flag rise with the symbol of a tombstone. It was the symbol of the infamous Dyath, the Primus of Death.

**Yes, yes, I realize it has been a while since I've updated and I apologize for that. Things have just gotten complicated at home and now that I'm leaving for the Air Force you'll have to wait a little longer for another chapter. I apologize for this, but when I finish boot camp I will have a little more time for my chapters than now. I hope all of you will give me a little more patience until the next one. Ja ne.**

**Choinix ©, Martes ©, Stephanos ©, and Dyath © are all copyrighted by me including everything surrounding them. The symbols, horses, and Primus © are mine. Please do not steal them. If you stay a fan, you will know when pictures will be up of things I've created, such as these four who are (if you have read the bible) the Four Horseman of Armageddon. The bible owns the horseman, but I own the names, symbols, etc. –smiles- Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 26

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the midnight will seem restful—you will end by going down._

—_Loren Eiseley_

_fromThe Night Country_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 26**

Gohan dodged the attack coming to him and, like a deadly dance, slashed the vampire first in the chest and then down it's spine. The vampire screamed and choked as he died, blood spraying everywhere. Blood sprayed all over Gohan's face and he reveled in it, his eyes a shimmering crimson as his blood lust was piqued.

The battle was well underway and he was ready for the blood bath that followed. He could see Victor to his far right dealing with an orc and reeling back with disgust as the dissatisfying blood stained his new armor. To his far left Antonius was dispatching a vampire of his own, not enjoying the blood as much as his brothers, but accepting it.

Catching Antonius' eye Gohan winked at him before throwing his dull sword into the throat of a giant charging at him like a dagger and, in a burst of flames as it escaped it's sheath, pulled out his new toy. The Phlegathon, a sword wrought similar to a flame, shined as if it was alive and--unknown to Gohan--Victor burned with jealousy at the sight.

With a fanatical look in his blood lust eyes Gohan leaped into the heart of the battle, using the giant he had just dispatched as a trampoline and catapulting into a pack of Nekoarma. The lion-men roared at him in defiance and came at him with their sabers as more Nekoarma rushed to their aid.

Antonius, finally finished protecting the eastern front, turned to watch Gohan battle the Nekoarma as his warriors routed the enemy who was now hauling ass in the other direction. He was glad that the battle was almost over so he could go back to reading, but disliked the fact that he had to do it for war instead of peace. He longed for peace.

The Nekoarma were fantastic creatures and, ironically, the enemies of the Werewolves. Even the Dark Lord has his humor. The felines were musclebound lions with eyes as blank as a piece of parchment. Their fangs and claws were sharp and their cord-like tails as strong as their technique was beautiful.

He wasn't surprised, however, as he watched Gohan dispatch of them one by one. It was a deadly dance he created, his brother, a feline's grace combined with a canine's hunger. The Nekoarma who came out him were outclassed as Gohan fought in the deadly circle, a smirk that rivaled Cain's on his face as blood continued to rain where he waltzed.

The Nekoarma weren't stupid though and after almost half of their warriors died fighting the deadly assassin they retreated, the last to leave just as they had been the first to charge. Victor and Antonius ran to their brother as the enemy left, knowing they would return again in less than a week's notice.

Gohan stood amidst the dead, his eyes frightening to anyone who didn't know him as his tongue ran across the sweet liquid on his blade. The blood of the enemy covered the side of his face and his lengthened fangs arched out menacingly. There was a slight shine of silvery blue in his eyes which made Victor shudder.

Nothing was worse than when Gohan's Vargul side wanted to play. He made note to not invoke Gohan's inner beast. Having his half-brother's monster lay his wrath and blood lust upon the battlefield was like an incurable disease, very detrimental to your health. Hell, anything that had to do with Gohan was detrimental to your health.

_I'd take Cain anyday... _Victor thought with a slight frown. "I see the enemies have ran with their tail between their legs."

"Something you're familiar with correct Victor?" Gohan taunted, his eyes still holding their blood-lust as he looked at his brother.

"Shut up!"

Victor glared at his brother as he with-held the shiver that he wanted to release ever since Gohan's blood-lust started. Even though he was a vampire it was hard to remove the picture of his brother hacking, slashing, and feeding in a whirlwind-like frenzy. Many vampires in his ranks agreed with him and he wondered why he had to relive this part.

_Can't I just skip this crap? _

"Come we should return soon to the castle, father is waiting on us." Antonius began and sheathed his sword, glancing at Gohan with a smirk. "Oh and your Phlegathon was incredible. The way the sparks and ends burned and slashed your opponents...it almost made me want to go into blood-lust at the sight of it!"

The proud Lord Vikram sheathed the Phlegathon, a smirk on his own lips. "It seems to have that effect on the undead, but let's not meet with father yet. I have to shower and I'm sure you two have something else to do. Victor, shouldn't you be rotting in a forgotten coffin somewhere? Antonius, shouldn't you be rutting with one of your favorite books?"

Victor scowled and trudged away from his brothers in a dark mood while Antonius blushed as darkly as his heritage would allow him. "I do not _rut_ with my books! Brother your humor is utterly atrocious!"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

XX

"Calm down Serif and tell me what you had seen in slower sentences."

Serif gulped in air and drank a glass of warm blood, trying to contain his fear. No one knew that he had returned and was spying on the Dark Lord's business as best as he could for Azazel. The Madrid Lord wanted to know how Serif survived ever since the ambush by Lucius but the vampire refused to this day to tell.

"The Four Riders...Choinix, Stephanos, Martes..." Serif looked around in fear as he whispered the last name as if the Primus would hear him if he said it too loud and appear. "Dyath..."

Azazel blanched. "Impossible! Lord Fenrir had banished them with the Book of Light! I was there that fateful day when his lordship's troops were close to losing the war against...well we won an impossible battle that day against the Four Horseman thanks to Lord Fenrir. The Seals of Blood were placed, the stone coffins hidden...how could they have escaped? That could only mean one thing..."

Serif's brows furrowed in concentration. "It is possible that the Dark Lord could have released them somehow. Do you think that he obtained the Book of Light?"

"Impossible." the Madrid waved off as he paced, talking without thinking about what he was revealing. "Samael couldn't possible touch a gift from Ra. The fallen angel is too tainted..."

The vampire choked as his eyes widened. "Sama-who?"

Azazel cursed and thanked the gods that he had the forethought to lock the doors magically before talking to his spy. "What I have to say to you does not leave this room, understood?"

Serif nodded adamantly, his eyes still as wide as saucers. "Crystal clear, sir."

The Madrid sighed and began to tell the tale of a time when the world was still young and Serif's generation wouldn't be born until centuries later. The young vampire's facial expressions did amuse Azazel a bit as it went from accepting, to anger, then immense fear, and lastly astonishment.

"Gohan's grandfather?" the vampire managed to choke out when the Madrid finished his story-telling.

Azazel could only nod. "Yes, Samael is notorious for using his Four Horsemen against armies that irritate him enough or so he can watch the blood spill. I have never seen him go into battle myself and sometimes I doubt that he has to skill to. I'm sure that the army that you have seen so far is nothing yet. Samael is famous for using the Necrogan, Giritus, and Nekoarma against his enemies. I'm glad to say that Lord Vikram has never had trouble with any of them, but that is his lordship. Victor and Gabriel always had their hands full, especially with the Necrogan and the Nekoarma."

"What are the those creatures Lord Azazel?" the vampire asked in confusion, his eyes wary. "I have never heard of such things."

"That is because they do not always appear in the mortal realm and none dare to speak of them." the Madrid reprimanded softly. "The Necrogan are dead, decaying dragons who are as big as a house. They're very poisonous so you have to be careful with them. The Giritus are...how can I explain this...bear-like creatures that are armor plated and wild. They have two tusk-like teeth protruding from their jowls and claws on their fore-paws as long as your arm. Their eyes are a milky white, but turn black when they smell blood."

"Hm interesting." Serif murmured. "If this...Samael wasn't so evil I'd call him a maniacal genius for creating those things. What about these Nekoarma creatures?"

"Vicious. Ruthless. Bloodthirsty." he spoke, trying to explain them in three words. "Unrelenting until the very end. Oh yes these saber-wielding lion-men caused many a problem with their feline abilities and beautiful technique. I'd rather go against fifty vampires under blood-lust than fight even one of the Nekoarma. Then again I'd go against the entire Nekoarma army _and_ the Primus army than go against Lord Vikram in blood-lust. I haven't seen it, but I heard it leaves even the strongest vampire trembling in fear..."

Serif didn't say anything for a moment, trying to put his thoughts in order and imagine how Lord Gohan would look in blood-lust. "What happens when Lord Vikram goes into blood-lust?"

Azazel fixed him with a serious look. There was a long pause of silence before the Madrid spoke and for good reason, he was trying to find the right words to explain it. "Woe to he that faces the wrath of the beast."

XX

Victor sat in his room in the memory world, a sickeningly satisfied smile as he relieved his father's last moments of anguish. His arm tingled a little at the fading pain of using the Phlegathon, but it was worth it to once again witness his shining moment. He was in control, he had power, he was his own boss.

Flashback

_Fenrir looked up to see Victor walk in with a scowl on his face. Ignoring his bastard of a son his feral eyes looked back down to the book he was writing. Victor waited impatiently for his father to address him, said father too busy to even talk to him since he was doing something more important than anything else._

_Once the Lord of the Lands was finished for the moment the book vanished into his many shelves and he fixated his gaze on his youngest son. "Though I may have taken you under my wing I have no reason to have any sort of connection to you Victor. I know about your unhealthy obsession with your half-brother's wife and the tears you cause your step-mother to shed almost every night. If you harm a hair on any of their heads I _will _kill you myself."_

_Victor said nothing at first and they stood in silence before Fenrir turned around and began to look at his bookshelves, quickly losing interest and patience in his third-born son. "If you have nothing to say Victor leave me, I have no time for you."_

_"Then you will make time!"_

_Fenrir turned around to late with his sword as the Phlegathon slid through his body, The burning sword had cut his sword in half in it's way to his body. Fenrir choked as he could feel the fire's stirring and beginning to lick him, tasting him as it slowly began to consume him. In front of him, his hand screaming in torment, Victor laughed unmercifully._

_"Woe be to you father for turning your back only son!"_

_Fenrir dropped to his knees in pain, his eyes blazing with hate as he choked out his words, blood dribbling down his chin. "Only?"_

_"Yes." Victor purred, "Your only. I will be coming for Antonius and dear step-mother Undomiel soon enough. Then afterward I will consume Arwen and Melime in my undying flames of love."_

_"You damned monster!" Fenrir choked out, coughing up blood. "Your just like your bitch of a mother!"_

_Victor laughed darkly. "Monster indeed I will claim but being like Scelesta? I'll pass. I'm going to tear your family apart father. Ending with Gohan, the one you cherish more than anything else. When I'm done with him even Grandfather will have to love me!"_

_"Curse you Victor!" Fenrir snarled, "Curse you and your existence! May the transformation of the Vargul that you wish to perfect become distorted and permanent. Your lycan will be hairless, disgraceful, and unchangeable. A fitful end for a worthless son!"_

_Furious as he felt the curse bombard him from different directions Victor twisted the sword, causing Fenrir to roar in pain. "May these last words stay with you into the afterlife father: FUCK YOU!"_

_In a blaze of flames the Lord of the Lands burst into ashes that floated gently onto the shiny white marble. Victor hissed as the flames backfired on him as if punishing him for what he did and scorching his hand. The vampire dropped it quickly and hissed again in pain as he tried to move his fingers. Painfully he grabbed the Phlegathon and ran out of the room._

End Flashback

Victor sighed with contentment. "What a wonderful flashback..."

"Are you having a wet dream dear cousin Victor?"

The Vampire King jolted and fell backwards on his recliner. Cain watched with dark amusement as Victor scrambled to his feet with a scowl on his features. "What the--how the hell did you get in here?"

Grin widening ever more Cain pointed at the door and Victor felt a streak of embarrassment as the door was wide open. "I knocked a few times with no reply and then entered to find you drooling. So I ask again, bastard cousin, were you having a wet dream?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Victor snapped, "I was not having a wet dream! I was reminiscing on killing Fenrir you sick bastard!"

"You're so funny cousin!" Cain purred, a dark glint in his eye. "However I am tired of your childish dark magic. These memories are so repetitive...so bland...I have decided to end your charade and tell Gohan the secret of his so called...deja vu."

"Ha!" Victor barked in triumph before sneering. "He would never believe you! Gohan is so far gone in his memories that by the time we come to the end of them he will be trapped in his coffin for another six centuries before he realizes what happened!

Cain laughed maniacally before placing a crazed gaze at his cousin. "Oh dear cousin Victor I have my ways...and so does the Dark Lord. Even now his gaze fixes upon you with the utmost darkest passion. He wants to slay and torture you into oblivion for ruining his plans. He is...oh how do you say...furious?"

"What? Grandfather would never..." Victor sat in silence, thinking of the memories before cursing profusely and disappearing without a trace. Cain snickered as he walked away, singing the words his mother used to sing him in the same slow rhythm.

_"There" most everything is nothing that it seems_

_"Where" you see the things you only want to see..._

XX

Videl felt something touching her face and jolted awake in fear of it being either Samael, Victor, or one of the creepy crawlies that lurked in the shadows. In front of her stood a handsome man with a kind smile. She felt the special ropes holding her to the chair that her and O-kyo had been bound to being loosened by the Madrid.

"Hello Lady Vikram," the man announced, showing his fangs in his gentle smile before bowing t her. "My name is Seretur."

She couldn't help but blush when he called her 'Lady Vikram'. She knew that was supposed to be Gohan's real last name and was embarrassed to go by it even though it sounded nice rolling off the tongue. _Lady Vikram hm?_ "Um, Seretur, my name is Videl. Just Videl."

Seretur shrugged. "Whatever you say Lady Vikram."

Videl just sighed and working her muscles a bit as O-kyo interrogated their rescuer with narrowed eyes and a frown. "Who are you and how did you know we were down here? Are you working with the enemy?"

"Hell no." their rescuer answered bluntly. "I'm here to rescue her ladyship because a war is going to start soon and hopefully Cain can get Lord Vikram out of that...that place. Besides this _is_ a GV fic I mean come on, they deserve a happy ending right? They've been separated half the time I bet they want some together time."

Videl blushed profusely as he wagged his eyebrows. O-kyo grunted and nodded his head agreeing as he rubbed his chin, his eyes looking upward in thought. "Well that is the case...ok I'll take it you're an ally. No one on the evil side would want a GV fic to continue right?"

"Hey! Hello! Come on guys let's focus here!" Videl shouted, waving her arms to grab their attention and letting out a large breath of air as she tried to make her red face go away. "So how did you find us here? This place is like a maze!"

Seretur snorted. "Well I unfortunately have a guide who knows _too_ much about this place. Anyway we need to get out of here before someone comes to check on you. Don't know how long that will be since I don't know too much about the guard system here. Cain swears up and down on his mother's grave there is no security...well I guess I believe him this time. I mean it _is_ his mother he's swearing about..."

"Look can we just get out of here?" O-kyo grumbled, "I've wasted enough of my life hanging out in the Dark Lord's Underworld ok? Fair enough?"

"Well that's fair enough..." Seretur agreed, "But I can't."

"WHAT?"

The halfling placed his hands over his ears as he attempted to stop the ringing. "What the fuck man? I'm a fucking lycan over here ok! Samael's balls are you trying to make me death?"

O-kyo laughed. "Samael's balls? I've _got_ to use that once this is over."

"Enough!" Videl snapped, rolling her eyes at O-kyo's comment. "I thought you had a guide that led you in. Can't you just retrace your steps to get out?"

Seretur stared at her a if she had grown another head. "We fuckin' teleported over here okay? That's how he showed me the way _in._ I didn't say he showed me the way out."

"Great..." O-kyo drawled out, "Instead of being prisoner to the first Dark King who's gone creepy and cuckoo the last couple of centuries, we're stuck with the maniacal servant who was _born_ that way."

"It could be worse." Seretur quipped as he sat in a chair and relaxed, "You could be the V in the GV fic."

O-kyo nodded, a serious look on his face as he too sat down to wait. "True."

"HEY!"

* * *

**To My Loyal Fans - Sorry for taking so long my loyal fans. It's not like I was having a writer's block or anything, I just didn't have any time. I've been running around serving the military and so on and so forth and my laptop had a really bad virus. It's gone now but now the 's' on the keypad is starting to get stuck. Well to those still reading this fic I really do appreciate you for waiting for me and the chapters are coming regularly now. I finished up a lot of training so I'm a little bit freer to do what I want. Until the next chapter.**

**To - Yes I noticed how I did that and I will take your advice. I just need to watch how I'm placing everyone on the chessboard and keep the king and queen per se away from each other for a while until they can make it across the board. 'winks' That will be fixed in my next story and I hope you review that one too. I'd had a while to actually start forming an idea for it. Until the next review!**

**- Lucied**


End file.
